Blue Stockings
by RavenToriBlack
Summary: Bakura has a crush on Ryou. His best friends Malik and Marik are Friends with Ryou. But wait! Ryou's not a girl Bakura, he's a boy! High school au fic, a bit different to the normal high school fics. YAOI! Bakura / Ryou, Marik / Malik rated M 2 be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Stockings. **

**Rtb - ** I have suddenly become obsessed with Yugioh at the moment. Unfortunately, I have a sickness which won't leave, lol, soooo if I don't update regularly, I'm sorry. I'll try my best! And Reviews help! XDDD! Now on with the story!!!

This is the first chapter and it's, of course, an introduction… so sorry if it's written strangely. It'll be different to the latter chapters, I just have a strange way of introducing stories, haha ….^^;.

**Warnings: **Swearing! YAOI, Yami/Hikari slashing! My humour…

**Flamers shall be stalked in the dead of the night and I won't be gentle~**

**Disclaimer - ** I do not own Yugioh! But if did… Bakura **would** be a main character! XP

* * *

**Chapter one.**

Ryou sighed, quietly, as he pulled the sailor top over his head.

Biting his bottom lip softly, he pulled his long, spiky, white, locks out from under his shirt, letting them fall gracefully down his back and over his shoulders.

Although his hair tended to stick out at odd ends it was, for the most part, well groomed and somewhat flowing, like that of a girls hair.

His emerald green eyes sparkled as he observed himself in his full length mirror.

"Maybe this skirt is to short… I haven't brought a new one since two year ago… perhaps I've… grown?" he muttered quietly under his breath before blinking a few times.

"What do you think Amane?" he asked, his words seemingly getting louder than before.

There was silence for a moment or two before Ryou grinned and nodded.

"You're right, I'll buy one tomorrow, thankyou sister, you're always so good to me." he giggled softly as he tugged gently on the end of his skirt, trying to make it cover more of his legs, even if it was only for a second or so.

Brows furrowing slightly, he pouted as he turned away from the mirror in search of his school bag, which looked more like a brown leather suitcase than anything else, and smiled slightly as he caught sight of it hanging slightly askew on his wooden desk chair.

"I know, Amane, I know… I don't like fathers visit's either… but he's only like this because he misses you… I don't know why he can't see you… but ever since he stopped seeing you he can hardly look at me. I think it's because he knows I can see you and he can't… well yes… he doesn't like me wearing dresses or skirts… but I hide it okay… no I'll be careful… I'm sure I'll be fine… now I have to go to school, I'm running late." Ryou muttered as he ran about his room clumsily falling over books that littered the floor, but gracefully getting his footing back just in time to keep him from tripping.

Doing one last check of the room for anything he might have forgotten to pack, he gave a small nod and then closed the door behind him as he made his way to school.

….School.

That used to be a place Ryou feared. A place he hated to go to… a place he tried to avoid as much as possible in his younger years.

As a child he was picked on for his girly looks or traits, and when he wasn't being picked on he was being… '_propositioned_' … by older men.

It was humiliating for Ryou to not only be protected and stood up for by his _**younger**_ sister, but also to have to change schools over and over again because he just didn't seem to fit in anywhere.

It didn't matter if he was shy and quiet and tried his best to just meld into the background… he stood out… like the stars in the night sky against the dark black background of the vast nothingness in-between them.

Shaking his head of such thoughts, he fastened his pace as the front gates to Domino High came into view.

He was mere meters in front of the said gates when two pairs of arms slinked their way around his neck and someone blew into his ear.

"Malik… please don't blow in my ear, you know how much I dislike it." Ryou stated bluntly before gently elbowing the person behind him who immediately let go of his neck.

"And Marik… how wonderful it is to see you…I'm guessing the two of you are back together then?" Ryou asked with a tone of boredom and slight playfulness at the same time.

Marik grinned at the boy in front of him before pulling Malik close.

"When aren't we together? We're in deep passionate love, in which we shall never be apart!" Marik exclaimed boldly as he let his hands cup Malik's face and bring their mouths only inches apart.

They were just about to close the gap between them when they were rudely interrupted by the boy they had somewhat forgotten about.

"You weren't together last week!" the 'whitenette' stated with exasperation, causing the two blondes to come to a complete stop and turn to face him.

"And last month you had a huge fight and then broke up only to get together a few day later, and what about last Christmas! The two of you hated each other! And the Easter before that you had sworn never to love each other again!! But two months later oh no you're back together! You brake my brain!" Ryou ranted as he pulled and tugged at his own hair, before finally coming to a stop and panting softly, eye twitching ever so slightly.

"I have no time for you or your silly romances. Unlike you two, I actually enjoy school, and would prefer to be on time. If you would like to join me, you are most welcome… if not, that's your loss. Good day." Ryou said calmly, finally calming down after his rant and regaining his composure before walking off in the direction of the school.

Marik couldn't help but laugh at Ryou's behaviour as Malik growled and scoffed.

"Who the bloody hell say's 'good day' anymore! Fuck, that kid needs some vocab lesson's or something! He ruined our mood!!!" Malik yelled in annoyance before grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Sneaking up behind Ryou, he grabbed the end of the boys skirt and lifted it up as high as he could.

"Nice undies!" The blonde laughed as Marik, who was watching from the sidelines woof-whistled in approval.

Ryou felt tears begin to well up in his eyes as his cheeks burned a bright red colour.

Luckily he was saved by one of the girls in his class, Anzu… well, at least, he thought that was her name.

"You stupid boys!!! How dare you do that to a girl! Apologise right now!" She fumed as she waggled her finger at them disapprovingly.

"No way, ya stupid ol' bitch! Not in a million years! Ry's our friend she don't care, do ya, Ry?!" Malik laughed as Marik gave Ryou a stern, almost warning look making Ryou bit his lip in discomfort.

He was, unfortunately, friends with these two delinquents… or lunatics as he liked to put it. However, through being friends with these two, they had found out his most precious secret.

You see, no one at Ryou's school knew that he was a boy. Ryou's father had been on an important excavation and left Ryou to enrol himself into school… and he had done so successfully …. except… he had enrolled himself as a girl.

Over the years he found that being a girl was much more socially acceptable than being a girly boy. When the kids thought he was an actual girl they didn't try to bully him, they fell in love him and showered him with kindness and gifts. And the men who usually said strange things to him or touched him in very uncomfortable ways… didn't do that anymore… some men did say strange things… but they were few and far between. Ryou seemed to fit in more when he was a girl… and he was able to not stand out as much.

Thus, with a new school came a new opportunity.

A new, happier life.

The life of a school girl.

And no one except Malik, Marik and himself… obviously… knew.

However, since those two, fiends, knew they milked it for all it was worth. Using it to get them out of trouble or to get him to do them favours. He didn't mind too much, but every now and again he couldn't help but feel slightly upset by his friends actions.

"Er… Miss Anzu, it's okay, really. I'm sure the boys didn't mean anything by it… they are my friends after all." Ryou mumbled softly, his cheeks tainted a soft pink as his bright green eyes focussed completely on his shoes. They seemed interesting at the moment… such a nice shade of black…

Anzu growled before shooting the two boy's, clad in black, a death glare, and then walking on ahead towards the school.

"Perverted twins…" she muttered under her breath as she went.

Marik grinned.

He loved the nickname of twins Malik and himself had picked up… it made their love seem all that more… forbidden.

They weren't actually twins of course, they weren't even related! It was just… they looked awfully similar.

They both came from Egypt as exchange students, Marik was two years older than Malik and was also about 6 inches taller. He had a more muscular, broader build, where as Malik, although slightly toned, was much more lean and feminine looking.

But their brown tanned skin and their blonde hair, despite any small differences between the them, made the two look quite similar. Especially their eyes. They both had stunning purple eyes. Marik had a dark, almost sinister purple, whereas Malik had a soft lavender purple… he really hated that.

But despite any small difference between them, the people at school, who thought all foreigners looked the same, had entitled them with the nick name of twins.

It probably didn't help that they spent almost everyday, that they weren't fighting, of course, together.

"Haha, that's right, keep walking! We don't need you! We don't need any of you! Hey, you… whaddya you looking at! Want me to cut you?! Huh?!" Malik screamed at Anzu at first… but it soon progressed to anyone who just walked by.

Marik just shook his head. He was used to Malik's somewhat insane behaviour… because he was somewhat insane himself.

Walking past Malik, he casually brushed himself against the other, whispering a small; "We'll get them all later…" before making his way over to Ryou, pushing him slightly towards the school.

"Come on, hurry up or you'll be late!" he teased, not able to hold in his laughter as Ryou clumsily tripped over his own feet a few times until he finally got his balance back and ran towards class, stopping half way to give a small wave back to Malik and Marik, before continuing on to class.

Malik smiled, an actual soft, kind hearted, smile, which was rare for him.

"He's … I mean _**she's**_ to cute for her own good." he said warmly.

Marik couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Yes well, maybe when we brake up next I'll snag her instead of you … _**again**_…" The older blonde trailed off, a small gleam of teasing in his eye.

"What do you mean break up next?! You said we'd be together forever! And if anyone will get her it's me! I'm the prettiest after all!" Malik rebutted.

Frowning slightly as his teasing side left him, Marik couldn't help but retort with a snide:

"You may be pretty but I'm fucking sexy and who do you think she's gonna choose? Pretty or sexy?!" Marik growled lowly.

Malik grit his teeth together in annoyance before taking a step forward and pointing, quite rudely at the other.

"Well of course she'll choose pretty! I mean look at her tastes man! And besides… you chose pretty when you got together with me! Remember, you fool?!?!"

Marik just smirked as he replied.

"Yes…but I'm top…" and with that Marik grabbed Malik's arm, the one that was pointing at him, and pulled him forward into a deep kiss.

"Am I interrupting something…?" a gruff voice asked from behind them.

Breaking apart, ready to kill whoever had interrupted their moment, they eased up slightly when they saw it was only their dear old friend Bakura.

"Hey 'Kura-ban-du-ra', how are you this fine day?" Marik teasingly greeted his friend, a playful smile gracing his lips.

Bakura was just about to answer when he was interrupted.

"Oh, it's only you. How about you run along whilst we have sexy time? Hmmm?" Malik smirked at the new comer, leaning into Marik's chest slightly.

Without much thought or effort the silvery grey haired boy grabbed hold of Malik and forced him into a head lock where he proceeded to ruffle his hair quite harshly as Malik's screams of: "Nuuuuu, my hair! My precious hair! It took me hours to get it right! Nuuuuuu!!!" were, for the most part, ignored.

"As I was just about to say, Marik, I am filled with hate and anger at this beautiful spring day… I hate spring! I just want to murder whoever came up with the idea of such a shitty season… FUCK!" Bakura answered frankly, his face contorting into a funny expression every time he mentioned spring.

It was a mind fuck of a season, spring, well in Bakura's mind anyway.

It was to wishy washy for him. Not cold enough to stay inside… not hot enough to go outside… it was just… in the middle. It was sitting on the fence, like a bloody agnostic… something Bakura also disliked.

Bakura hated anything that was just half done, or half finished. It was either start it and finish it or don't start it at all. Half way just wasn't good enough, damn-it!

And it was for this reason, _**entirely**_, that Marik and Malik had decided _**not**_ to tell Bakura Ryou's secret.

Bakura, you see, had a crush on Ryou. Ever since he had seen the supposed 'girl' he had been somewhat obsessed with her, and had developed a crush on Ryou thinking she was a girl… how surprised he would be to find out that the girl he thought about every night as he let his hand travel down, into his pants, was actually… a **boy**.

Throwing Malik to the ground, after the little twerp resorted to biting him, Bakura yawned as he tried to recover from his night out of drinking and whatnot.

Stretching ever so slightly he leant against a near by tree, picking at his nails, with little to no interest in anything else happening around him.

Marik sighed as he watched Malik pick himself up off the ground and sulk like a child before turning his attention back to Bakura as he silently fiddling with the, now, knots in his 'beautifully golden' hair.

Frowning at the whining blonde slightly, Bakura turned his attention to Marik… he found him more mature than Malik and therefore easier to communicate with.

"So… how the fuck are you?" The white haired teen asked with slight interest… he wasn't very good with 'friendship' stuff so he liked to just… say what was on his mind instead of trying to be polite and spare people feelings.

"Well, I'm pretty much the same as always, sexy, charming, and loved by all~! Got to see the under garments of your fair lady today, she has such cute taste~!" Marik chuckled.

Within three seconds Marik was pinned against a nearby wall as Bakura pressed his arm up against Marik's throat, almost choking the other completely.

"What?!" Bakura snarled as he looked Marik square in the eyes.

Marik laughed, a choked kind of laugh, as he observed Bakura's reaction.

"Relax! Pretty boy over ther-there… was the -cough-one to pull her -gag- skirt up… ah! For fucks sake I can hardly -gasp- breathe!" Marik hissed as he finally managed to shove Bakura off of him.

"Geeze! Talk about over reacting! Look I'll make it up to you, the next time Malik wears a skirt I'll let you pull it up and take a gander, alright?!" Marik bargained causing Malik's face to light up in a bright shade of red.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN **NEXT **TIME?!?! I HAVEN'T WORN A SKIRT BEFORE IN MY **LIFE**!!! IN MY LIFE I SAY! AND EVEN **IF **I DID I'M NOT LETTIN **BAKURA** SEE UNDERNEETH IT!" Malik screeched as Bakura muttered a low: "As if I'd _**want**_ to see it…" before lighting a cigarette.

"What did you say?! I'll show you!!!" Malik screamed as he tried his best to tackle Bakura to the ground.

Bakura couldn't help but grin as he kept Malik at bay with only one hand. Bakura had basically the same build as Marik, he was toned and broad with natural strength and muscle, and yet he was still thin… needless to say, it wasn't hard for him to over power someone like Malik who was much more lean than the two other boys.

Marik couldn't help but laugh as he watched the two fight and scuffle.

He could remember when the three had first become friends. Bakura was the new exchange student, who funnily enough, was also from Egypt, and Malik had taken no time at all to run up to the other small boy and ask about the scar on his face. Bakura had not taken well to this greeting and pushed Malik down, making the younger boy cry. Marik had then stepped in and a fight had ensued… over the years the two had come to respect each other, and then later on become friends… and as much as Bakura and Malik would deny it they were also close friends… they both had to many similarity's, like their love of blood, violence and death, not to get along.

Sighing as he decided to free Bakura from his boyfriends constant swiping at him, Marik pulled Malik close to him, letting Bakura smoke in peace.

There was a moment of calm and quietness before Bakura couldn't help but break the silence with a question that had been plaguing his mind for several minutes now.

"Why are you lookin' up girls skirts anyway? I wouldn't think they'd be your type, fag."

"Everyone's my type!" Malik immediately responded without thinking, resulting in Bakura giving him one hell of a nasty glare.

"Settle down you two fuck-wits, before I come over there and make you… Look, Bakura, Malik was just messin' around with her, their friends, ya know. It was all in good fun!…_**Really**_ good fun… but it wasn't anything for you to worry about, sheesh." Marik interjected shaking his head at the two before shrugging slightly.

Bakura looked over the younger blonde for a moment before giving up and taking a drag on his cigarette.

Letting himself slide down the side of the school fence, he sat down on the pavement and leant against the cool brick wall, making a mental note to trick Malik into grafting it one day… he would love to see the blonde try and out run the school security, that would be a laugh and a half, that would.

Marik grinned, looking almost homicidal, as he took a place sitting down next to Bakura.

Pulling Malik down into his lap, he nuzzled into the others golden hair and grinned slightly wider as he heard the school bell ringing before fading out into nothing.

"When are you gonna tell her?" Marik asked softly, although with his voice it came across quite gruff.

"Tell who, what?!" Bakura snapped as he turned to face Marik and Malik.

Malik groaned in frustration at their friend before playfully kicking the other in the leg.

"Tell Ryou about how you feel about her." Malik stated childishly, snuggling into Marik's chest as Bakura glared at him for the kick.

"Fucked if I know. I don't think about this shit… thing's will happen or they won't… for Christs sake!!! If I wanted to talk about this kind of thing I would go to health ed class." he growled before putting his smoke out on the cement beneath him.

"This is fucked. I'm going home to drink… call me if you've got something interesting to talk about… like you killed a guy or something!" Bakura hissed before getting up and walking off down the street to buy more booze.

The two blondes blinked for a moment as Bakura slowly disappeared into the distance… before they both burst out into fits of laughter.

"Oh My God! That was so funny!!! Bakura's so sensitive under that tough guy act! Mention one little girl and he get's all mad! Sooooo cute!" Malik laughed as he rolled around in Marik's lap.

Marik couldn't help but nod in agreement as he laughed somewhat manically with his younger counterpart.

"I just love the fact that he ran away! He actually ran away! Ahhhh, I love Ryou so much more now! So much more!!!" Marik hollered as he tried to contain his laughter.

Malik pouted slightly as he looked up at his older lover.

"Do you… love him more than me?"

Marik grinned before ruffling the others hair.

"I wonder… maybe we can find a nice secluded spot and you can convince me otherwise~?" Marik propositioned as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Malik simply grinned, a wicked lust filled grin, before getting off the others lap and helping him up off the ground.

"Let's do it on Bakura's couch… he'll just _**looooove**_ that!" Malik beamed up at Marik.

"Hmmm, don't you mean '_**hate **_it'?" Marik asked as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I wonder~ let's do it and find out!" Malik gleamed as he dragged Marik off in the direction of Bakura's house.

* * *

Ryou frowned as he made his way home from school.

Malik had missed class yet again! And Ryou had every reason to believe that if Malik had skipped, Marik had too.

It was worrisome.

Sure, the two blondes annoyed him from time to time and they always seemed to pick on him… but they were his friends, his only _**true **_friends, and he was worried about them.

Many people, especially Anzu, always questioned why he was friends with the two misfits. And, although he never really answered them with anything more than a; "because… we just are.", he knew that they would be there for him if he ever seriously needed them.

They were good people… just socially unaccepted and misunderstood… but then again… so was he.

The only difference between him and them was that he cared about fitting in… they didn't.

'I guess I just kind of… admire them, Amane~! Huh? What's that? Oh, I just knew _**you'd **_understand.' Ryou thought to himself happily, picking up a slight skip in his step as he approached his house.

Slowing down slightly, he blinked as he recognised the car parked in the front drive.

"Oh no… father's… home…? Why is father home?! He didn't tell me he would be home today! Ummm, what to do?! What to do?! Urgh, I'm going to have to sneak in… why me?!" Ryou whined mentally as he bit at his nails before scurrying around to the back of the house.

Climbing up a nearby tree, that was close enough to his bedroom window that he could climb across and let himself into the house, he couldn't help but be incredibly thankful for leaving said window unlocked as he wriggled his way inside, eventually falling flat on his face.

"Ow… that hurt."

Shaking his head a little he moved onto more pressing matters as he searched his room high and low for his _**boy's**_ school uniform and silently cheered as he found it strewn atop his wardrobe.

Pulling it on as fast as humanly possible he then made his way out the window and back down the tree before entering the house from the front door.

"Father! I'm home!" He called out, his forced cheerfulness evident to anyone who knew him well.

"Welcome home, Ryou." His father greeted him before looking up at the ceiling with a puzzled expression.

Ryou followed his fathers gaze up to the first floor ceiling and blinked.

"What are we looking at, dad?" he asked with both confusion and interest.

"I swear I heard something upstairs, just a moment ago.. It seems to have gone now… how strange." his father muttered as Ryou bit his lip in anxiousness.

"Yes… very strange indeed. So, what are you doing home today, father? I was surprised to see your car in the drive way, you didn't tell me you were coming home, I would have prepared you a dinner or, at the very least, a snack!" Ryou pressed, trying to change the subject.

Looking down at his son, Charles quickly looked away as Ryou made eye contact with him.

'He looks just like her… I can't stand to look at him…I can't. Hikari, forgive me.' Charles, Ryou's father, thought solemnly before grabbing a few papers and looking over them, pretending to pay attention to his work.

"It's fine Ryou… I'm fine. I'm only in Japan for a few days, so I thought I'd drop by and see how my favourite son is doing. I won't be here long. So… How are your grades? Keeping up with your school work I hope."

"Yes dad! I study everyday, and my marks are the highest in the class. They even asked me if I wanted to move up a grade!" Ryou exclaimed with pride.

"Why that's excellent! What did you say?"

"I turned them down, of course. I don't want to move up and fall behind, I think it's better for me to learn comfortably instead of struggling." Ryou explained in a matter of fact kind of tone.

Ryou's father couldn't help but smile as he patted his son on the back, awkwardly.

"Good thinking, boy. I don't want your grades to drop just because you were moving to quickly. I'm sure you'll continue to do well in the grade you are in."

Ryou grinned at the compliment and nodded fervently before kneeling down at the table, resting his arms on the dark tainted wood, his head pressed against his forearms as he admired some of his fathers papers and ancient Egyptian artefacts.

"Now…. How's other things? You're not being picked on again are you? Teachers giving you a hard time? You ought to be popular with the girls by now… any special girl I should know about?"

Blinking rapidly as he tried to process the all the questions at once he smiled shyly as he looked up at his father, who was still avoiding eye contact.

"No… I'm fitting in rather well at this school. And my some friends from one of my old primary schools are there, so I'm not so alone. The teachers are nice… well most of them… my favourite is Jounouchi-sensei, he's so much fun. But Kaiba-sensei, I find, is best to learn from. All the boy's seem to like Mai-sensei… but… she kinda scares me…." he trailed off as his fathers eye's looked at him for a brief second over the papers he was pretending to read.

Gulping slightly, he held his fathers gaze for a moment and breathed a sigh of relief once his father went back to looking over his work papers.

Fidgeting slightly, he went on.

"Ummm, as for girls… I _guess _you could say I am popular. They seem to like me, and I seem to spend a lot of time with them lately. But, ah… there's no girl that I'm with or like… the only girl I like is Amane… she's so nice, just like she was back then! And she's always keeping me company and helping me with my homework and…" Ryou began to rant but instantly silenced as Charles let his fist slam down onto the table, causing Ryou to jump.

"F-f-father?"

"Why? Why do you always have to bring _**her**_ into it… this… **anything**!!!" Charles voice boomed throughout the large sized house.

Getting up from the table, he grabbed Ryou by the arm and shook him.

"I try my best to bond with you Ryou! I try my best to be _**good**_ to you! I only want what's _**best**_ for you! But you continue with this **time** and _**time**_ _**AGAIN**_! I can't _deal_ with this! I can't _deal_ with _**you**_!" The older man screamed as he looked down at his son who had began to cry.

"You…you won't even look at us anymore…" Ryou sobbed pathetically as he went limp, letting his father keep him upright by the hold on his arm.

"Stop. Just stop." His father whispered as he ran his hand over his face before massaging the bridge of his nose slightly with his fingers.

He was so stressed…. with his work… and with his son. It was beginning to get to much for the man and it was starting to show.

"I can't even stand to be around you like this… I have to go. I'll come back later on in the month, I don't know when… I just can't deal with you Ryou… I just can't." Charles stated, almost emotionlessly as he let go of Ryou's arm, letting the boy fall to the ground, still sobbing and crying.

Packing his bags into the car and leaving some cash on the counter, he left without a single word as Ryou cried, helplessly, on the kitchen floor.

* * *

**TBC in the next chapter! XD**

**Rtb, Authors Notes - **Lol at the names of Ryou's parents~! Well I didn't know there actual names and I was like whatever the first names are that come into my head they shall be their names. Charles worked out well cause it's an English sounding name and Ryou is British~! Hikari… well that confused me too. But I thought since it's an AU fic it won't make much difference and this way Ryou is half Japanese which explains why his name is Ryou… I haven't met to many British people named Ryou… so I guess this fixes that plot hole of sorts. XD!

YES! I am Australian… so the slang in here may not make any sense to anyone! If you are confused about the slang used just msg me and I'll explain it.

This also means that I am using the **Australian schooling system** which works out to be:

Primary school - prep to grade six

High School - Year 7 to 12

And then there's University.

**Term** one is usually February to April, Term two is usually May to July, Term three is usually July to September, Term four is usually September to December. Summer holidays is over December to January and some of February.

**Seasons - **Summer - December to Feb. Autumn - March to May. Winter - June to August. Spring - September to November.

The **legal age **for everything (drinking, smoking, driving, etc) is **18**.

**Anything else you need to know msg me and I'll msg you back and or post it in the next chapter.**

Lol, silly Ryou, he's all dressed up like a girl~!

Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter two out soon if ya did!


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue Stockings. **

**Warnings: **Swearing! YAOI, Yami/Hikari slashing! My humour…

**Rtb - **And so I'm back! From outta space! I just walked in to find you all here with those sad looks upon ya faces! I should've made Ryou gayer! I should have made you read gay porn~ If I had known for just one minute all your reviews would soon be gone!

**Five invisible diamonds to whoever knows the song I'm copying off.**

I totally need to cut down on the pain killers. *Shakes fist at morphine*

On with the show~!

**Thankyou **to all my reviewers~! I'm so happy you liked the first chapter and I hope this chapter will live up to any expectations you do hold!

**NOTE** - Ages: Ryou - 16, Malik - 17, Bakura - 18 (going on 19), Marik - 20

**Flamers shall be executed on site…. Ps: beware of dog.**

**Disclaimer - ** I do not own Yugioh! But If I did I'd sell it to **LittleKuribo**.

* * *

**Chapter two.**

Bakura couldn't help but frown as he walked into his living room with half a bottle of scotch in hand… the other half was, most likely, resting somewhat in his kidneys and somewhat in his liver.

Brow furrowed, he couldn't help but glare at the pair of Egyptian blondes laying naked on his living room couch.

He tried his best to ignore the stains, he really did… but when Malik went to roll over, and thus spread said stains onto his favourite cushion, he took to sacrificing the scotch and using it to stereolize his furniture.

Malik screamed loudly as he felt cool, sticky, liquid run all over him, Marik on the other hand, merely grunted before turning over slightly mumbling a small: "I'll play with you in a minute… just give me five more minutes…"

"Marik, you big douche head! Wake up! Bakura's home…and he looks mean!" Malik screamed as he pulled on the others hair, trying his best to wake him.

"Tell him to join in… I'm to tired to be meaned at…." Marik muttered as he nuzzled into a near by cushion, luckily, not Bakura's favourite one.

"Get. The. **Hell**. Out. Of. My. Apartment. You. Big. Fat. Dick. Weeds!" The white haired boy growled through his clentched teeth.

Malik tried for a few more seconds of waking Marik up, but failed miserably as Bakura began to advance on them, and before either blonde knew what was going on they were both thrown out into the hall, butt naked.

"BAKURA! GIVE US OUR CLOTHES BACK!!!" Malik screetched as Marik rubbed at his eyes, only just coming around.

"NO!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"CAUSE YOU HAD SEX ON MY COUCH!"

"…Oh…"

Marik chuckled at the banter before standing up and stretching.

"Come on, Malik. Bakura's not gonna' give us our clothes back and this was your idea… meaning you have to pay the price…" Marik reasoned.

"The price? You mean we have to walk back home completely naked all because we had sex on Bakura's couch?"

"No… _**you**_ have to walk back home completely naked whilst I wait here because it was _**your**_ idea!" Marik informed the other before running over to Bakura's door and bashing at it with both fists.

"BAKURA LET ME IN! IT WAS MALIK'S IDEA! I TRIED TO STOP HIM! LET ME IN!!! IT WAS ALL HIM MAN! ALL HIM!!!" Marik hollered at the top of his lungs.

"YOU CONIEVING LYING BASTARD!!! BAKURA DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! IT WAS HIS IDEA! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Malik screetched as he tried to pull Marik away from the door so he could get in first if Bakura ever decided to let one of them in.

Bakura simply ignored the two as he made his way over to his couch… his precious, precious couch.

Sure it was rotten, falling to pieces and old. But that gave it character! And it was the first piece of furniture Bakura had ever brought… it didn't matter that it was from a second hand store… or the fact that it was dirt cheap, for some reason, and when he found a small bag filled with cocaine in the side next to some old blood stains… why… that was just a bonous!

Sitting infront of said couch, Bakura mourned the loss of it's virginity. Even _**he **_hadn't had sex on the couch yet… all the lovers, hookers or partners he brought home seemed to not wanna go anywear near the couch whilst naked. He didn't understand it… it was a perfectly lovely couch! Dammit! It was his! How could it not be lovely… but alas, some people just didn't appriciate good furniture.

'And, then again, some people appreciate it all to well…' Bakura thought angrily as he noticed more white stains on his beloved couch.

"Sorry Fred… looks like it's time you got replaced." Bakura stated solemnly, not really registering that it was probably strange to have named his couch, before getting up and wandering off to his bedroom, letting himself collapse, somewhat clumsily, onto his bed.

Faintly, he heard a yell from his front door.

"BAKURA! I'LL BUY YOU ANOTHER COUCH!!! I PROMISE!!! JUST LET US IN!"

"GO TO HELL!" He screamed back before smiling ear to ear… he could just imagine the two boys having to walk home butt naked, past the school and the police station…they were definitely going to have to speed up their pace after passing the police station, that was for sure. His only regret was that he didn't have someone to record it for him.

Laughing slightly into his pillow, he welcomed the darkness that began to take over his thoughts and mind… and within a few more minutes he passed out.

At least alcohol induced unconsciousness was good for something… he couldn't hear the two blondes complaining anymore…and that was _**always**_a good thing for Bakura.

* * *

Ryou woke up feeling sore and uncomfortable…

At first he was confused as to why he was feeling so bad, after obviously sleeping such a long time, but then it occurred to him… he was still on the kitchen floor from last night.

'I can't believe it, Amane! I must have cried so much I fell asleep on the kitchen floor… and for so long as well! It's already morning!… oh gosh! The time, the time, what's the time?! What?! 9 o clock?! Blast, I'm soooo late!' Ryou thought in a mental panic, jumping up from the cold floor as fast as possible.

Running up to his room, he changed out of his boys uniform, which he had slept in last night, and threw on his girls school uniform.

Giving his hair a quick brush before brushing his teeth, he skipped breakfast as he tried to collect all his books and not think about the homework he had forgotten to do.

Running out the door, he ran a few metres down the street before running back, locking the door and then running off once more in the direction of the school.

He was thankful that his house was so close to his school, or else he would have been in _**big**_ trouble.

Unfortunately, for Ryou, he was in such a rush he wasn't watching where he was going and, thus, collided into someone.

Looking up to appologise he was surprised to find Bakura.

"Eh?! Bakura-san… s-sorry! I didn't mean to run into you like that… I'm just…. I'm very late!" Ryou exclaimed with wide eyes, his face contorted into a more than worried expression.

Bakura, who was still hung over, was just about to scream and belt whoever dared to run into him! But his anger left him as soon as he recognised the voice of just who had collided with him.

Grinning at his good fortune, Bakura looked down at the 'supposed' girl and replaced his grin with a smirk.

"I'm surprised Ryou-chan… running late for school, that's not like you at all… did Marik and Malik keep you up all night begging for some clothes?"

Ryou gave a confused look as he thought about what Bakura had said… no matter how much he thought about it, it didn't make any sense.

"Huh?" He stated dumbly.

Bakura bit his lip as he tried to hold down the urge to hug the small 'girl'.

'She is sooooo cute!' the older boy thought, trying to desperately hold back from accosting the poor 'girl'.

"Hn, apparently you haven't talked to them lately… never mind. So, why so late for school, little one?"

Ryou gulped.

He didn't know why, but something about the way Bakura looked at him unnerved him. There was something about the look in the others eye that just sent shivers down Ryou's spine.

Noring on his bottom lip slightly, he wondered why he was aquaintences with someone like Bakura… but this thought didn't last to long as he remembered that Bakura was friends with Marik and Malik…. _**close **_friends with them… so it was only natural that Ryou and Bakura would cross paths.

'Hmmm, that's another thing I don't like about him, Amane,… his first name is the same as our last name! … It's freaky!' Ryou thought, nodding slightly to himself before looking up at Bakura.

"I-I just overslept is all… my f-father came home and we were up all night talking and catching up and then I guess time just flew by because I woke up this morning and it was already 9 o clock! And then I had to get ready and then I forgot to lock the door and now I'm talking to you… and ohhh, it must be at least 10 by now~~~!" Ryou whined, shifting from one foot to the other out of anxiousness of being late…. He reminded Bakura of someone who desperately needed to go to the toilet, which made Bakura chuckle a bit at the thought.

"I see. Hmmm, well you better get going, kiddo… oh, and if ya' see Malik and Marik, tell them I want a new couch or I will decapitate them in their sleep." Bakura said seriously before bursting out into maniacal laughter as he walked past Ryou.

Ryou shuddered slightly at Bakura's laugh and said a small; "Okay… I shall…" before running off even faster than before.

He was now more intent on running to get away from Bakura than running to get to school on time.

Eventually he made it to school, however it was recess and he had ended up missing his first two periods.

Panting roughly from all the running, he leant against the school fence, trying to hold himself up.

"I really need to do more exercise!" Ryou whined loudly before panting once more.

"You know… sex is a type of exercise!" a loud voice rang out from behind the young boy…dressed as a girl.

Turning around, Ryou came face to face with Malik, with Marik not far behind.

"Er… um…what?" Ryou stuttered as his face turned a bright shade of red.

"Nyaw, Ryou~! You're so cute! Why can't real girls be as cute as you?!" Malik fawned as Marik chuckled darkly behind him.

"Oh! Um, I'm not sure? Ah!… I met up with Bakura-san today! I accidentally bumped into him… I don't think he liked that very much… but oh! He told me to tell you something… oh… but it's very rude… I probably shouldn't say… but he made it sound important and he really wanted me to tell you..." Ryou rambled as he tried his best to sort out his morals.

The two blondes rolled their eyes before grinning at him.

"Let me guess… he wants a new couch?" Marik interjected the boys rambling.

"Yes!" Ryou exclaimed happily, glad he didn't have to say the rest of the message.

"Annnd he said he's going to rip out our internal organs or something to that affect if we didn't?" Malik continued on for Marik.

Ryou's eyes widened as he gave a small nod before giving a slight pout and looking up at the older boys.

"Why are you friends with someone like that?! He seems very mean! And rude! And… he's kinda… scary…." Ryou trailed off as he began to feel the chills from before begin to flare up again.

Malik frowned slightly as Marik smiled fondly at the other.

"Oh come off it Ryou. You know why we're friends with him… it's the same reason you're friends with us! You just hate Bakura cause he scares the shit outta' you." Marik laughed as Ryou frowned before stamping on Marik's foot.

"I don't hate him." he said seriously before walking off towards the school.

Marik yelped as he hoped around on one foot whilst rubbing his sore one.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Malik screamed as he tried to stop Marik from hoping around in pain.

"It's fine~. He's just confused about his feelings… on the one hand he's scared of Bakura… on the other hand he seems to enjoy the others company… Bakura is everything Ryou can't be… and I think Ryou admires that about him. Hell, he even admires us to some extent." Marik explained as he slowly lowered his sore foot to the ground.

Letting his arms wrap tightly around Malik he grinned.

"Those two were basically made for each other." he laughed as Malik nodded silently, leaning up to kiss at the side of Marik's neck.

"Hmmm? Is there something that you want?" Marik asked with a playful grin.

Malik grinned back before whispering into Marik's ear.

"I wonder what would happen if we did it on Ryou's couch…" he giggled.

Marik frowned before hitting Malik, gently, over the head.

"No, down boy. Haven't you learnt your lesson?! And besides… if we did do that… Ryou _**would**_ surely die."

"Oh." Malik said simply before going back to kissing and bitting at the others neck.

"But hey! I heard the PE change rooms are free! Let's go, you sexy little minx you~!" Marik announced quite loudly before picking Malik up, throwing him over his shoulder, and walking off to the PE change rooms.

* * *

Ryou winced as his teacher, Katsuya Jounouchi, continued to lecture him about being late.

It wasn't as though Jounouchi was angry at Ryou… he was more… disappointed with him, instead.

"I just can't believe it, Bakura-san. I'm very disappointed with you, I thought a girl like you would know better than to be tardy. Since this is a first offence, though, I suppose I can be lenient. You have detention at lunch. Now run along, kiddo. And try not to fall into any more bad habits, kay?!" Jounouchi said sternly as he waggled his finger at Ryou.

Ryou, who was close to tears, not used to being yelled at or lectured by a teacher, nodded vigorously in response.

"Yes, Sensei. I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I promise." Ryou exclaimed with the upmost sincerity, bowing lowly to Jounouchi and then running off to put his bag away.

Shaking slightly, as the adrenaline and anxiousness began to leave him, he hung his bag on it's designated hook and then unlocked his locker, exchanging his books for the ones he needed for his next class.

'That was scary!' Ryou thought with a mental sweatdrop as he locked his locker once more, making his way to class.

"Hey~ Ryou-chan! Did you get last night's homework done?! Cause, I like, totally, forgot! So I was thinking maybe you'd let me copy your work, cause Anzu's being, like, a total bitch and, like, not letting me totally copy hers! But I knew you would let me, cause, your like… the coolest girl in school, right?!" Miho, one of Ryou's classmates rambled at him… it wasn't even to him… it was _**at **_him.

"Ah… sorry, Miho… I, um, kind of forgot to do mine last night as well. And I have detention at lunch, so I really cannot help you this time… I'm very sorry." Ryou mumbled as he fiddled with the hem of his sailor shirt.

Miho was silent for a moment before she scowled at him.

"Sheesh, Ryou, thanks a lot! I thought you were, you know, different, but apparently… I was wrong!" Miho snapped.

Turning on her heel, she stormed off to their next class, leaving Ryou standing alone in the now empty hall way.

"Well I didn't do it on purpose…" he muttered under his breath as he made his own way to class.

As he entered the class room, Anzu smiled at him and waved him over to sit with her.

"Hey, Ryou-chan~! Did you get your homework done?" she asked politely.

"No… I kind of forgot last night. How about you?"

"Er… kind of… I got stuck on a few questions. I was kind of hoping I could copy off you but… haha, guess not." She laughed awkwardly as Ryou gave a forced smile and nodded in agreement.

"Guess not…"

There was a bit of an awkward silence, for a moment or two, between them before Jounouchi-sensei entered the room, making the class go quiet.

As he read out the attendance list, he, and the rest of the class, were _**again**_ not surprised by Malik Ishtar's absence.

"Why do I even bother callin' out that boy's name I wonder! It's the middle of second term and he's only showed up… _**three times**_**?**!**?**! For christs-sake… that boy… alright… let's move on. Yugi Motou?"

"Here sir!" A small boy, by the name of Yugi, obviously, called out somewhat shyly.

Although, at this point, Ryou had stopped paying attention to what was happening in class.

He was to worried about Malik and Marik to pay attention to role call, of all things.

It was actually very worrisome, to Ryou, how Malik almost never showed up to class and apparently the teachers were starting to get sick of it.

And he was certain that if Malik wasn't in class neither was Marik.

Marik, you see, was three years older than Ryou and two years older than Malik, therefore, he was in a different year level, along with Marik's good friend Bakura Akefia.

Normally someone as old as Marik should have graduated by now… but, Marik being Marik ended up failing twice… this was his third try at year twelve and graduating high school.

The worst part was, it wasn't that he was stupid or dumb, he was actually very smart! He just didn't care about school or graduating and he never showed up to class or handed in any work, whatsoever!

Ryou was actually starting to believe that it was a coy plan to stay in school as long as Malik was in school, so they could be 'together forever' as they constantly stated.

Sighing in frustration Ryou then wondered why Bakura had yet to pass.

Bakura had only failed year twelve once - he was repeating this year. But Bakura was intelligent. Even more intelligent than Marik… he constantly out smarted people and teachers just to watch them mentally suffer. He could do complicated math problems in his head and he could memorise every word of any book he wanted to. He had even come up with a physics theory that ended up being superior to that of what the teacher was teaching. And yet he still managed to fail year twelve last year.

It annoyed Ryou. Although he was smart himself, he understood that not everyone was that academically inclined… like Malik for example, when it came to art the boy was a genius… look wise, he was gorgeous, prank wise he was amazing… but with simple math and English and any other academic subject; he was terrible beyond all reason. No matter how much effort or hard work the boy put in, he never seemed to get above an average grade at best. So when people who had that intelligence and didn't care or try or they just simply threw it all away, it _**really**_ annoyed Ryou.

Scrunching up a piece of paper he was thoughtlessly doodling on, Ryou smiled thankfully as Jounouchi-sensei skipped checking his homework.

He knew Ryou hadn't done it, so he spared him the public humiliation of announcing it to the class. And the kid already had detention at lunch so it wasn't as though he could punish him much further without going to the extremes like after school detention or a Saturday detention.

Kicking his legs back and forth Ryou watched as the clock moved agonizingly slow for once.

He just wanted to get detention over and done with… he had never been in detention before, and he got the funny feeling he wouldn't like it.

He was also scared about what the other girls would say about his detention. It was truly out of character for him and they would begin to blame Marik and Malik for it. They always did.

Frowning at his own thoughts, Ryou decided it would be best to just focus on his class work and put the detention out of his mind, for now.

He would cross that bridge when he came to it.

* * *

Bakura yawned as he made his way to school, it was fourth period so it was almost time for lunch… his favourite subject.

Stretching, in an over the top kind of fashion, he let himself flop down under the shade of a nice big tree and began to nap on the pleasantly cool grass.

Unfortunately, for him, his nap was cut short by Kaiba-sensei, who had just happened to walk past.

Feeling a light kick to his side, Bakura groaned as he was woken up from his lovely nap.

Promising death to whoever had awoken him, Bakura was not so pleased to find one of his teachers, Seto Kaiba, staring down at him with an air of superiority.

"And just _**what**_ do you think you're doing in the middle of class, young man?" Kaiba asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

Bakura gave a lazy grin as he continued to look up at his sensei.

"Oh nothin' much teach! I was just guarding the school from zombies… through meditation and shit… you know… they say there is a hunted soul of a headless knight who walks the school gardens around this exact time… whoooo, scary stuff." Bakura cheekily answered with dramatic hand gestures to go along with the 'horror' story.

Kaiba simply rolled his eyes at the boy and scoffed.

"Che', what bullshit. You were skipping… I'm taking you to the principles office… it's about time you were thrown out of this school… you and all your misfit kind." Kaiba growled as he grabbed Bakura by the ear and dragged him off to the principles office as Bakura screamed insults and death threats the entire way.

Bakura hissed as he was thrown into a chair and was forced to face the principle of the school; Mr Solomon Motou.

Motou-sensei simply smiled as Bakura continued to glare at him.

"Would you like a chocolate?" he offered happily, holding out a bowl of chocolates to Bakura who simply glared some more.

"No… I would not like a chocolate." he answered with annoyance.

"How about a drink then?!"

"I'm not thirsty… except for blood." Bakura replied as he looked over at Kaiba-sensei with a psychopathic smile.

"Oh! We don't have any blood… that's a shame… would you like a diet coke instead?"

Bakura visibly twitched at the notion and was _actually __**thankful **_ to Kaiba as he interjected.

"Motou-sensei can we please concentrate on the matters at hand?! Akefia-san, has been caught skipping class again. Why do we even bother to try and educate him when he obviously doesn't want to be here himself?! I think it would be best if we had him removed from the school so that others do not follow his example." Kaiba informed the older man as Bakura merely fiddled with his pocket knife.

Kaiba frowned as he snatched the knife away from Bakura's menacing hands, giving the boy a stern look as Bakura glared, a hateful glare, at him.

"Hmmm, well… I wasn't really paying attention to what you were saying, Kaiba-sensei, your voice is kinda boring! So I think it would be best if we just gave Bakura a free coupon for the canteen and send him off on his way to class. What do you think Akefia-san?" Motou-sensei laughed merrily as he ruffled the young boys hair.

"Sounds good to me, sir." Bakura smirked as he let the principle ruffle his hair. Bakura really liked the principle… he was kinda daft… which meant that he could get away with basically anything as long as the principle was the one he answered to.

However, Kaiba's frown deepened, somewhat, before he slammed his hands down on the desk.

"**MR** Motou. I think it would be best to enforce some kind of punishment, a detention at the very least! Think of your grandson! You would not want this boy influencing him into missing school, getting hyped up on drugs and god only knows what else!" Kaiba yelled making Bakura scowl.

Motou-sensei went silent for a moment before nodding.

"You make a good point Kaiba-sensei! Alright… How about… a lunch detention! How does that sound?" Mr Motou laughed.

"Deal." Bakura said quickly, before Kaiba could worsen his 'sentence'.

"Well, that's the lunch bell, wouldn't wanna' be late for my detention now would I?" Bakura grinned as he walked out of the office leaving Kaiba fuming behind him.

'That boy… I hope he doesn't show up to detention! Then, by the school rules, I can finally have him suspended and maybe even expelled. Knowing my luck he'll show up just to spite me.' Kaiba thought angrily before leaving the principles office as well.

* * *

Bakura frowned as he finally made his way to the detention room.

He had considered skipping, but he knew that if he had skipped detention… Kaiba would have been able to have him suspended… and knowing him he'd team up with the vice principle and try and get him expelled.

"This sucks…" he murmured as he took a seat in the detention room.

He glared at Mai-sensei who sat at the head desk, at the front of the room, ticking off his name as he entered.

However, his bad mood soon dissipated as someone, he didn't expect to see, entered the room.

Ryou Bakura, the model student who could do no wrong was in detention… with _**him**_!

"Ry-" Bakura began to call the other over but was cut off as a ruler came crashing down on his desk, barely missing his arm.

"No talking in detention." Mai ordered making Bakura sneer at her with malice.

Ryou gulped as he saw the ruler connect with the desk. Taking a seat on the complete other side of the room to Bakura, Ryou opened his books and began to do the homework he had yet to complete.

Meanwhile, Mai made her way back to the desk and ticked off the late comers names before opening her bag and pulling out a hot bucket of chips and a chicken salad wrap followed by a large water bottle.

The smell of hot food caught the students attention as they licked their lips hungrily.

Unfortunately, for the young teens, they were not permitted to eat in detention, and since detention finished when lunch did, they were forced to go without food for the whole entire day.

Gulping once again, but for an entirely different reason, Ryou ignored his stomachs grumbles and tried his best to focus on his homework.

He was distracted, however, as a piece of paper came hurdling in his direction, hitting his head before landing on his desk.

Looking around the class room he found Bakura waving at him.

Blinking in confusion, Ryou looked down at the ball of paper for a moment before opening it slowly, happily surprised to find a small message inside.

'How interesting! This must be how these detention students communicate." Ryou thought naively before reading the message:

_**How are you liking detention? And what the hell are you in here for anyway?!**_

Ryou took a moment before writing on another piece of paper, scrunching it up and throwing it back over to Bakura.

_**Remember how I slept in… well the teacher didn't like that. Ummm, detention's… nice…**_

Bakura couldn't help but chuckle quietly under his breath as he replied.

_**You're a strange girl… most people wouldn't call any of this 'nice', what are you a masochist or something?**_

Ryou blushed at the reply and shot a look of frustration and annoyance towards Bakura for such a reply, which made it harder for Bakura to keep his chuckles quiet.

Pouting slightly as Bakura laughed at him, Ryou soon developed a small playful smile as he responded.

_**Is that why you're here?**_

Bakura grinned in delight at the response, happy to see such a playful and wicked (for Ryou) side to the 'girl'.

_**Ha! I didn't hear a no to the masochist comment! And hell no… I'm just here to annoy Mai-sensei~!**_

Ryou giggled slightly behind the sleeve of his sailor top as replied to Bakura's note.

_**Of course you didn't hear a no… we're writing… baka! And I don't believe you! **_

Bakura smirked as he read the note and an idea came to mind. Deciding to be a bit daring, Bakura put pen to paper and just as he was about to throw it to Ryou he felt a hand clamp over his wrist in a deadly grip.

"Oi! What gives?!" Bakura yelled before looking up and realising that Mai-sensei was the one gripping his arm.

Ripping the note from the others hand, before he had time to react, Mai opened said note, reading it once… blinking rapidly before reading it again.

"Akefia-san! This is definitely _**not**_ the sort of thing you should be writing in school. And it is absolutely not for girls…_**especially**_ Ryou-chan, to read. Do you understand?!" Mai growled before briskly walking back to the front desk, pocketing the note as the whole detention room burst out into laughter for a moment or two before becoming silent once more.

Bakura snarled at Mai before looking over at Ryou, who was blushing from ear to ear. Catching the others eye, Ryou gave him a small frown and then proceeded to turned his head the other way, resulting in Bakura letting his head fall directly onto the hard wooden desk in depression.

'Why me?! The note wasn't even that bad!!! Mai totally ruined everything and embarrassed her… damn it! And things were going so weeeeeeell~~~!' Bakura whined in his mind.

Meanwhile Ryou bit his lip as he looked down at his work and the previous notes Bakura had sent.

'I don't think I like detention very much, Amane. I think we should be on time for school from now on.' Ryou thought in slight angst as he fiddled playfully with his pen, happy to hear his sister agreeing with him full heartedly.

* * *

**Rtb - **I could go on! But I won't! I kinda like that end… and I know how to start the next chapter from here…hmmm, maybe I should start that now! *poofs away to begin new chapter.*

Yes! Ryou is a little girly and shy and a bit out of character but that's just for the moment, his going to have bouts where he's his in character and then he'll go back to OCC and then through out the story I hope to get him to be fully in character. Because I think Yami Bakura has a lot to do with Bakura's character and since this is Au, Yami Bakura and Ryou don't know each other enough for Yami B to impact on Ryou's character yet… that's my reasoning and I'm sticking to it!

Bakura is also not as evil or violent as he is in the show (maybe his the same as the 4kids version, but not the original) but I also base this on the fact that this is an AU fic… he is not a spirit… he was not brought up in ancient Egypt where it was awesome easy to steal, plunder and murder… and he's family was not melted right before his eyes as a child. It is my belief that therefore, his character in an AU fic should be slightly askew to his regular in character anime / manga self. However, I do plan on Bakura getting a bit worse as Ryou get's to know him better, so look forward to that! XD

I do plan on writing some YuGiOh fics that are not AU and I hope to get the characters better in character for those fics, but for this AU fic, this is how they are! ^_^

Hope you enjoyed it! XDDD

Remember! Reviews make Bakura stab happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Stockings. **

**Warnings: **Swearing! YAOI, Yami/Hikari slashing! My humour…

**Rtb - ** YAY! Chapter three! I'm so very tired even though I slept heaps! *blinks in confusion* ON WITH THE STORY! XDDD

**Thankyou **to my beloved reviewers ! You guy's made me smile and you are the reason for more chapters!

You have kept me writing~! n_n! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last two.

( REVIEWERS - **Nenshavision, KATZUNITED-MEOW- , Jiinxx101, YamiBakura1988, InsertSmileyHere15, subaru1999, Random.** )

Bakura was _**very**_ stab happy! Good job, team!

**Flamers shall be burnt to a stake cause they are called flamers and I like the irony of it all. **

**Disclaimer - **I do not own YuGiOh, but if I did I'd make Bakura win against the Pharaoh … he's so cool.

* * *

**Chapter three. **

It had been weeks since Ryou's detention and school had been quite boring.

Not much was happening with Domino city high, the only thing to change over the past month and a bit had been the school uniforms. The students had been forced to change from summer uniforms into winter uniforms. It had annoyed a lot of the students… the boys were annoyed with their blazers, long shirts and tie's… whilst the girls complained about the annoyance of wearing such ugly blue stockings with their already, over the top, blue uniform.

It was quite obvious that the students were starting to get restless. Luckily, for them, term two was coming to a close and the school holidays were now in sight, only a mere several days away!

And when there's an end of a term… there's a party.

"Guys! Where are we holding the end of term party this time?" One of the year twelve boys asked with excitement, sitting down at one of the outside tables with the rest of the group.

Marik, who was smoking near by, thought for a moment before joining the conversation.

"We could have it at Malik's house again… I'm sure I could… _**convince**_ him." The older boy's eyes gleamed as he thought of ways to convince Malik…. All of them working out to be quite R rated, funnily enough.

Malik, who was actually sitting at the table with the older boys, frowned at the notion of yet another party at his house… and Marik's idea of convincing was getting him quite worried as well.

"Oh no, no, no! No way, man! Last time you guys held a party at my house everything was left F'n broken, and the cops came, and my sister had me doin' chores for a month! Plus, the damages came out of _**my**_ pocket money!" Malik exclaimed, completely against holding any sort of party at his house ever again.

"Oh boo-hoo for the little rich boy. Life's so fucking hard." Bakura teased before grabbing the back of Malik's head and slamming it into the table.

The boys at the table erupted into laughter as Malik squealed in surprise before howling in pain.

Looking over at Marik, for some kind of support, Malik was even more upset to find his boyfriend laughing the loudest as blood dribbled down the front of his face.

"YOU JERK!" the blonde screamed.

Packing up his lunch and books, he got up from the table and began to walk off.

"Why not hold it at Bakura's house? He's got no 'rents' and his place is already trashed anyway... and Marik… STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, I HATE YOU!" he called out as he continued to walk away from the group of seniors.

Marik's laughter died as he realised he was in trouble, and, with little hesitation, ran after Malik, in a vain attempt to get back on the boy's good side.

Everyone at the table was silent for a few moments as they all looked over to Bakura expectantly.

"Fuck no! My house, outta' bounds! …I'm fuckin' serious alright?! I've got drugs and alcohol and weapons of all kinds and shit! You do _**not**_ wanna have a party there." Bakura rationalised… before he realised just who he was talking to… teenage boys.

"AWESOME! That sounds perfect!" One screamed in delight as most of the others nodded in agreement.

"So what time should it start?"

"Oi, I said no!"

"How about, Friday after school?"

"You're not having it at my house, alright?!"

"But what _**time**_ after school?!"

"For fucks-sake! Listen to me, you fuckers!"

"After school as quick as they can make it?"

"No! No! No!"

"Alright! Sweet! This is going to be great!"

Bakura gave up as he let his head fall onto the table with a loud 'smack'.

"Right! So we're in agreement… Bakura's house, Friday after school, BYO. Okay, be sure to spread the word!"

And within seconds they were gone.

Bakura simply shrugged as he pulled his head back up off the table.

He was beyond caring at this point… and the illegal substances coursing through his blood stream were also helping to calm him down.

"Whatever… maybe some rich kid's will leave stuff behind that I can nick or something… then again… stealing's no fun when it's easy…" Bakura mused as he watching the pattern on the table begin to swirl and dance before his eyes.

"I _**really**_ need to cut the drugs…" he murmured before getting up and leaving the table.

* * *

Ryou sighed as he ran his fingers through Malik's hair.

School had finished several hours ago and Malik was still rather upset with both Bakura and Marik… more so Marik, at the moment, since the students seemed to have taken to his idea of having the party at Bakura's house… so Bakura had gotten his comeuppance, so to speak.

"I hope you don't mind me staying over Ryou…. I just didn't know where else to go! I went to see Bakura but Marik was already there!!! The bastard beat me to him! So I came to you. Argh! That fucking bastard! I can't believe he laughed at me getting hurt, the sadistic fuck! He can burn in the seventh circle of hell for all I care! We're through!" Malik ranted before throwing his head into Ryou's lap once more, trying to hide the fact that he was, somewhat, crying.

Ryou bit his lip as he tried to hide his annoyance with the other.

'Well I'm glad I'm pro-choice.' he thought sarcastically.

"Look Malik, I don't think he meant anything by it… it was only a little cut and a bruise… he probably thought you would live." Ryou comforted as best he could. He was starting to run out of sympathy for Malik, especially in these situations.

Malik and Marik broke up all the time and Ryou had to comfort Malik, more often than Marik, every time it happened and then a few day's later they'd be back together and everything was fine again… which left Ryou thinking that maybe his comforting wasn't really needed at all. How hurt can someone be when they instantly regain happiness after only a few short days.

Malik looked up at Ryou with a pout before grabbing Ryou's head and forcing it into the wall behind the unsuspecting boy.

"OW! What did you do that for?! That hurt, you bastard!" Ryou whined, rubbing the back of his head softly, trying to sooth the pain.

"Well at least I'm not laughing at you." Malik retorted as he glared silently at the t.v.

"Okay, okay, you've made your point… but what have I told you Malik? Don't stoop to their level… make your points with words, not violence." the white haired boy lectured with a stern nod causing the blonde to smile a little.

"I wonder if I bash your head against the wall again… really hard, will you shut up?"

"Okay… someone needs some ice-cream. What flavour do you want? Vanilla?"

Malik looked up at Ryou before fake crying as he threw himself onto Ryou's leg.

"You're the best friend a god could ever ask for!"

"Malik… you're not a god… no matter how pretty you are." Ryou informed the other, detaching him from his legs as he went back to putting on his shoes.

"I could be a god!" the other rebutted before sulking off to the couch.

"Sure, sure… I'll be back soon~! With Ice-cream!" Ryou called out as he made his way out the door and onto the empty streets.

It was quite late at the moment and it seemed that not many people were out this time of night on a weekday.

Walking for a few minutes, Ryou was thankful that, in the city, everything was so very close. Especially for him, since he lived in the rich part of town, he was close to everything. He was basically in the heart of the city.

Walking into the 24 hour supermarket, Ryou smiled politely to a few staff members before going into the ice-cream section of the store.

Giving a broad grin, he grabbed a large tub of vanilla ice-cream and made his way to the check out.

Paying for the ice-cream, he made his way out of supermarket, quite surprised to see Bakura coming out of the Liquor store at the exact same time, although, when he thought about it, he really shouldn't have been surprised.

"Well, well, well, Ryou-chan, what a lovely surprise." Bakura beamed.

"Ah… yes. Nice to see you too, Ba… I mean Akefia-san." Ryou said politely with a small bow.

"Heh, please, Bakura is fine. I know it's a bit strange… since you have 'Bakura' as your last name and all… but I prefer Bakura to Akefia, thanks."

Ryou nodded as he eyed the alcohol resting inside the plastic bag Bakura was holding, swinging gently from his fingers.

"Okay…Bakura-san… I, um, really should be going. You know Malik and Marik had a bit of a fight and Malik's pretty upset about it.. I'm buying Ice-cream to cheer him up… see! But, ah, I shouldn't leave him alone to long… I… I should really be going." Ryou rattled on, taking several small steps towards the doors.

"Hmmm, so that's what you kid's do when your upset… you eat ice-cream. What a strange concept. Marik and I usually just get pissed, you see." Bakura laughed making Ryou gulp slightly.

"Uh-huh…" Ryou said dumbly as he tried to get closer to the door with out being to obvious.

'Come on, Amane… we're so close… not much further…' Ryou thought dramatically, getting inches closer to his freedom.

Bakura, noticing Ryou's strange, minute, movements towards the door, grinned.

"How about I give you a ride home? It's very dangerous around the city at night… someone might try to steal your ice-cream~!" Bakura snickered.

"No, really, I'm fine, I live really close and…and I wouldn't want to bother you…" Ryou argued weakly.

"No bother…" Bakura replied with his usual, coy, smirk.

And within moments Ryou was sitting inside Bakura's car.

It was a lot cleaner than he was expecting… although there was ash all over the place. He guessed that ash was hard to keep in the ash tray when smoking in a moving vehicle with the window down.

"What a lovely car…" Ryou complimented, politely, as he tried to ignore the lack of a rear view mirror and the front, passenger, visor hanging down in front of his eyes, quite obviously off skew.

Bakura couldn't help but give the 'girl' a look as if to say: what are you, crazy? But Ryou just smiled and Bakura shrugged as he started the car… after a few tries.

It was only a two minute drive, at most, before they were out the front of Ryou's house and Bakura couldn't help but feel a little stupid for driving the other home from such a short distance away.

"Okay… you live a little closer than I thought…" Bakura stated bluntly causing Ryou to giggle softly at the remark.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Well, thankyou for the ride… it was slightly awkward… but very thoughtful. Thankyou." Ryou said sincerely as he opened the door and hoped out of the car.

"That's alright, anytime… especially when you're wondering the streets in your school uniform. You know… you'll attract rapist's doing that… they've got a thing for helpless little school girls you know, it's not safe." Bakura said playfully, but, underneath his playful tone, there was obvious seriousness and concern… something Ryou never expected to see or hear from the older boy.

"Are you one of the rapist's?" Ryou asked randomly, causing Bakura to falter.

"WHAT?!" The older boy yelled loudly in surprise as his eye twitched slightly in annoyance.

"Well, it's just…" Ryou began before looking down at his bucket of ice-cream. "Every time you look at me… you seem to have this strange look in your eyes. You look at me very strangely." Ryou informed the other with honesty.

Bakura was silent for a moment before he answered.

"I look at everyone strangely. If people don't like it they can fuck off." Bakura said bluntly, his tone becoming harsh as he let his foot find the accelerator, and with in seconds he was gone.

Ryou blinked as he watched Bakura's car speed off into the distance.

"But I… kind of… _**do**__ like it_…" Ryou whispered letting his head drop slightly before making his way into the house.

"I'm back… I'll put your ice-cream on the table.. I'm going to go to bed." Ryou mumbled as he began to take his shoes off.

"What's got you all upset?" Malik asked with interest as he greeted Ryou at the door, grabbing the ice-cream bucket and opening it with haste, digging his spoon into the delicious cold treat.

"I met up with Bakura at the supermarket… he was very nice and offered me a lift home… but I think I upset him…but I didn't mean it! Not at all!" Ryou whined as he let himself flop onto the floor and nuzzle into the carpet beneath him, not caring that his skirt had risen up slightly, his underwear now in plain sight.

"I see… you know what… I think this tub of ice-cream is to big for me to eat on my own… how about we finish it together?" Malik smiled warmly at his friend.

Ryou nodded slightly as he pulled himself up off the ground and made his way to the kitchen with Malik, tugging his skirt back down as he went.

Grabbing the younger boy a spoon, Malik sat on top of the kitchen bench and continued to eat his ice-cream.

"I prefer strawberry ice-cream…" Ryou stated bluntly, a slight scowl written across his face, as he licked at the vanilla ice-cream off his spoon.

"I'm allergic to strawberries, you bastard! Even Strawberry flavouring makes me break out in hives! So no strawberry anything when I'm around, got it?!" Malik scolded the other boy for not remembering such an important fact.

Malik really _**loved **_the taste of strawberries and it annoyed him greatly that he wasn't able to eat them because of his allergies. Thus, he got a bit sensitive when people ate or talked about strawberries in his presence.

Ryou couldn't help but giggle as he put up his hands in a sign of fake surrender.

"Alright, alright, no strawberries. Sheesh~ It's not like you die if you have them or anything."

"No, but itchy rashes are painful, annoying and, most importantly, ugly on my perfectly beautiful skin. So there!" Malik stated before poking his tongue out at Ryou who simply wiped his spoon clean on Malik's face.

Malik squealed as the cold, cold, _**cold**_, ice-cream was smeared all over his pretty face… his eyeliner was going to be ruined!!!

"You little bitch!" he yelled as he dug his hands into the ice-cream bucket, grabbed a hand full of ice-cream and put it down Ryou's top and underwear.

"EWWWWWW! YOU JERK! YOU BASTARD! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" Ryou screamed as he flailed around the kitchen, trying to get rid of the cold, sticky, sweet as it ran down his skin and all over his clothes.

Grabbing a handful of ice-cream himself, Ryou ran around the house after Malik, who was, apparently, very good at running away.

Finally, after several minutes of chasing the other around the house, Ryou managed to catch Malik, but was slightly annoyed to find that all the ice-cream in his hand had melted and had leaked all over the floors of his, **once**, perfectly clean home.

"You are _**soooo**_ helping me clean this up!" Ryou whined.

"Only if you let me use the shower first!" Malik bargained.

* * *

Malik and Ryou groaned as they rested their heads against their desks.

The class was happily working away on their next assignment… except for Malik and Ryou, who both seemed to be dead at this point.

Unfortunately, for the both of them, Ryou and Malik had spent the night (after cleaning up the ice-cream) talking, surfing the net, watching movies and then talking some more. By the time they had gotten to sleep it was 5:30 am, _**at least**_. Luckily for them, since school was so close, they were able to sleep in until 8am. But still… that was only 2 and a half hours sleep.

Malik had tried to convince Ryou to just skip school and sleep in all day, but Ryou maintained that he had not had a day off school _**yet**_ and he wanted to keep it that way. He had also informed Malik that if he were to sleep in all day then his body clock would be thrown out of whack and he would have trouble getting back into his '_**routine**_', at which Malik just scoffed.

However, when Malik mentioned that he would be skipping whether Ryou went to school or not, Ryou had then gone on to lecture him about his constant absences, and the teachers beginning to get annoyed with him and the fact that he would most likely fail year 11.

Within 15 minutes Malik had made a deal with him. If Ryou would shut up and let him sleep until 8:30am he would go to school with him.

Hence, the two were both in class… dying from lack of sleep.

"Ryou… I want to kill you… but I don't have the energy…" Malik murmured as he took to lightly bashing his head against his desk, punishing himself for listening to Ryou and coming to school.

Ryou nodded as he nuzzled into his school book.

"If I had the energy I'd kill me first, anyway." the white haired boy mumbled back before bringing his head up from his desk, ignoring the work sheet that was stuck to the side of his forehead.

"You know… I think I would have felt better If I hadn't of slept at all…" he noted blinking slowly as the piece of paper finally unstuck itself from his head and fell to the ground below.

"I know what you mean… if I hadn't of slept I could have tricked my brain into thinking I wasn't tired… but those cursed 2 and a half hours sleep!!! They made my brain realise just how tired it was!" Malik hollered loudly.

The classroom went silent as the whole class turned to face the two.

"Oh, go suck on my dick you twats!" Malik hissed causing everyone to turn back around and go back to what they were doing.

"Ishtar! Language!" Mai-sensei reprimanded.

"Fuck you!" Malik yelled, to tired to care about any repercussions at this point.

"Detention! Saturday! And I swear, Malik Ishtar, all the money in the world won't stop me from expelling your arse if you don't show up!" Mai screamed before she sat down at the desk and made a little note of Malik's Saturday detention.

Malik glared at Mai and the rest of the class, that were all giggling at his misfortune, as he swore under his breath.

After that little incident though, class seemed to go very smoothly. Both Ryou and Malik had fallen asleep at their desks and, thus, no more trouble had been made. However, it had been five minutes since class had ended and both Ryou and Malik were still asleep.

Mai sighed in annoyance as she made her way over to the two, gently smacking them both over the head with one of her exercise books.

"Oi, wake up."

Ryou and Malik awoke with a start as they were hit over the head, leaving them confused and, unfortunately, still tired.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"You two fell asleep… I should put you both in detention for that, you know…. But one of you is already in a Saturday detention… the only thing worse than that is a Sunday… and we all know I don't work Sundays." She said simply, giving the two a warm smile, until Malik opened his mouth.

"Yeah, except at your other job… working the streets!" he laughed.

Mai visibly frowned before she ruffled his hair, roughly.

"Stop saying such obvious lies, you outlandish child, you!" Mai stated sternly, but she was smiling slightly as well, which made Ryou think that Malik probably wasn't in that much trouble now that class had finished.

"Now run off to lunch, you two, before I have to suspend _**you **_for your loud mouth and _**you**_ for being friends with such a weird kid." Mai joked as she pointed to Malik first before pointing over to Ryou.

"I'm not weird, you old whore!" Malik screeched as Ryou lead him out of the class room.

"Bye, miss Mai-sensei! See you later in literature!" Ryou said politely with a small bow, sighing in relief as they made their way back to their lockers.

"Malik, one day that mouth of yours is going to get us _**both**_into _**a lot**_ of trouble." the younger boy tisk-ed as he put his books into his locker.

Yawning loudly before stretching, somewhat, Malik simply shrugged as he leant against the lockers, trying to get even just a few more seconds of sleep in.

Ryou couldn't help but yawn as well as he watched Malik rest.

"Hey, is it safe for me to enter or is he going to go all psychopathic?" Marik's voice rang through out the locker bay as he popped his head in through the entrance.

"I think it's safe… he's to dead to be psychopathic." Ryou said drolly as he swayed from side to side, ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"Uh - huh… what did you guy's _**do**_ last night… you both look… well… deathly ill, to put it nicely, Bakura said he saw you buying ice-cream at the shops… what kind of ice-cream was that shit?!" Marik laughed as he poked at Malik's arm, seeing whether or not the boy was still living.

"Well we kinda only got two and a half hours sleep last night… that's all… but, but, but it's not our fault! We're not used to only 2 and a half hours sleep! Usually I sleep for 10 to 12 hours…and…well… I dunno about Malik…" Ryou explained as he began to fiddle with the bow on the front of his sailor shirt.

"Well, I know Malik defiantly needs his sleep… 10 hours minimum." Marik chuckled lightly.

Ryou blinked as he looked up at the older boy.

"Oh, but what about you and Bakura-san… I saw him buying liquor last night… aren't you hung over or something?" Ryou asked with childlike naivety, making Marik squeal, a _**manly**_ squeal, and hug him for his innocence.

'If Bakura ever takes this kid's innocence away, I swear to god, I'll kill him, so help me, I'll torture him to death!' Marik thought for a moment before answering the younger one, releasing him from the tight hug.

"Bakura and I got 3 and a half hours sleep last night… and we drank a fuck tone of goon, beer and anything else we could get our hands on. The straight vodka was probably the highlight of the evening. Although it was kinda cheap, it got the job done. I'm not to bad but Bakura's pretty hung over… he drank twice as much as I did last night, so I don't think he's going to show up today, big surprise there." Marik laughed.

Ryou just nodded in response.

"So~…" Marik stated loudly before turning to face Malik who was pretty much dead on his feet.

"Do you forgive me yet? Because, you know I didn-" Marik begun but was cut off as Malik took hold of the front of Marik's shirt.

"I don't _**care**_, Marik. I am so _**fucking**_ tired and I just don't _**care**_ anymore… if you find me some where to sleep, I swear to hell itself, I shall reward you greatly. Now… can you find me a place to sleep?" Malik snarled.

"Sure thing, dear, anything for you." Marik grinned.

He couldn't help but find Malik's response rather amusing and kind of cute in some messed up sort of way.

Tucking Malik in under his arm, he guided the, basically already asleep boy, out of the locker room.

"I'll catch ya' later, Ryou! Thanks for taking care of him last night, I'm sure he was a handful… like always." Marik sniggered before walking off, with Malik, out of the school and back to Malik's house… well more like mansion to let the other rest… before 'sexy-time', as Marik liked to call it, ensued.

Ryou waved the two goodbye before realising he was now at school alone and very tired.

Stumbling over to a secluded little garden, Ryou was pleasantly surprised to find a wooden seat for him to rest on.

Brushing the seat down, trying to get rid of all the dirt and dust that had accumulated on the old wood, he finally sat down.

It didn't take very long, however, for him to lay down on the seat, tucking his skirt in between his legs to stop it from flying about in the wind and, thus, preventing him from accidentally flashing people who just happened to walk by. That had happened before… when Ryou had first started to wear dresses. He had been rather surprised by the big gust of wind that had come along and lifted his skirt up completely, causing him to die in embarrassment as he was wolf whistled by random strangers.

Nuzzling his face into his arms, Ryou sighed in content as he slept on the surprisingly comfortable wooden bench.

Rokurou Naoki, one of the more popular boys of the school, couldn't help but blush as he just happened to walk through the secluded garden and find the girl of his dreams, Ryou Bakura, sleeping soundly on a wooden seat.

The boy couldn't believe his luck.

Walking up to his, and possibly half of the male population of the school's, crush, he gently shook her shoulder, trying to get the girl to wake.

Waking up, and feeling _terribly_ groggy, Ryou rubbed his eyes before looking up at Naoki.

"Ah, Naoki-kun… um… hi~." Ryou greeted the other, slightly confused as to what was going on.

"Ah, yeah, hi. Er…I don't know if you know or not but lunch is kind of over… the bell rang five minutes ago." he informed 'her', blushing quite noticeably now.

"Oh! Um, thanks! I'd better be off then… see you." Ryou said quickly before running off as quick as his legs could take him, leaving Naoki behind with a rather surprised and saddened expression.

Ryou ran to the locker bay, happy to be as far away from Naoki as possible. He didn't really like Naoki that much. He had seen the boy tease and bully other students and he seemed to be rather arrogant… but it was strange… whenever he spoke to Ryou he seemed to be more than nice.

'He's even freakier than Bakura…' Ryou thought with a small laugh as he collected his books from his locker, before making his way to his literature class.

"I wonder what Bakura's up to at the moment…I hope he's okay after drinking so much… ah… not that I care or anything!" Ryou thought aloud before blushing a bright vermillion red.

Shaking his head as he took a seat at his desk he shoved any 'strange' thoughts away as he concentrated on what the teacher was saying.

* * *

Finally, it was the end of the school day and Ryou was exhausted!

'Man, Amane, I'm soooo tired. I think I'll go home, do my homework and then sleep.' he thought to himself as he collected his bag, pulling it over his shoulder and then making his way out of the locker bay.

Smiling as he conversed with Amane, he was abruptly

interrupted from his pretend conversation, as he came across something rather sickening.

Five boys from year twelve had taken to beating up one of the younger boys in his class.

Yugi Motou, the principles grandson, if he remembered correctly.

Yugi was a little bit gothic and a little more emo… he constantly wore thick, black, eyeliner and always wore a black collar and chains to coincide with his school uniform. He was a quiet boy, who kept to himself a lot, and he never did anything to hurt anybody… in fact, the boy was probably one of the nicest people Ryou had come across.

"Come on Yugi! Admit it! You copied Yami Atem's hair style, didn't you?!" One boy jeered as the others cackled.

"I…I didn't! I had this hair first!" Yugi whined back pathetically, amusing the older boys further.

"I bet you're one of those fags! He probably copied Yami because his in love with him or something! Fucking sicko!" Another boy yelled as they continued to beat up the boy.

"Stop it! Please! Leave me alone! I didn't do anything!" Yugi cried as he curled up into a little ball.

Frowning as the boy's ganged up on Yugi all at once and continued to kick the smaller boy whilst he was down, Ryou couldn't help but intervene.

Walking over to the group, he spent a minute trying to figure out just how to get the older boy's attention.

"Hey!" he shouted as loudly as he could, and apparently it was loud enough to make them notice his presence.

"What the fuck?! Get lost, little girl, unless you're gonna put out or take his place." The bigger boy yelled, making him frown quite considerably now.

"Excuse me, but that is not the way to talk to a young lady. Now, please! Let him go! Or I'll… I'll… er…I'll.." Ryou stated confidently at first, but when it came to threatening the boys he began to lose his confidence.

"Or you'll what?!" One of the other boys asked with a mocking laugh.

'Come on Ryou, think of something!' He heard his sisters voice yell with worry inside his head.

"I'll tell on you!" Ryou finished lamely.

There was a moments silence before the gang of boy's broke into laughter.

"Is that so?! Well good luck talkin' after we're done with you!"

And before Ryou knew what had hit him, one of the boy's punched Ryou in the side of the face.

Squealing slightly at the pain, he couldn't keep his balance as he fell to the cemented ground bellow.

"You're not supposed to hit a girl!" Ryou screamed as he cupped his cheek and half his eye, not allowing himself to cry in front of these stupid boys.

"We can do whatever the fuck we want so shut up, you little slut! Fuck… what get's the boy's so interested in you anyway, little Ryou? Maybe we should find out?" he grinned before kicking Ryou in the chest, forcing him onto his back.

Crawling on top of him, the boy grabbed Ryou's chin and forcibly kissed him, right smack dab, on the mouth. If Ryou wasn't so scared and disgusted he would have found the idea of a boy kissing him thinking he was a girl hilarious.

Gagging, as he felt the others tongue enter his mouth he tried his best to stop himself from throwing up… he had a feeling that would make the situation worse, somehow.

Finally the boy removed his tongue and mouth from him, but took to grabbing his arse instead.

Ryou begun to get VERY worried now… if that boy decided to go any further than he already had, which he probably would,… he was going to find out that Ryou was a boy… and that wouldn't end well for him.

Out of desperation, Ryou put all of his strength into his legs and kicked the guy on top of him, right in the gut. Forcing him to topple over and howl in pain, his friends running over to see if he was okay as Ryou quickly got up, grabbed Yugi's hand, and ran as fast as he could all the way back to his house.

Breathing heavily, Ryou tried his best to unlock the door, but found it rather troublesome to get the key in the keyhole as he's hands shook considerably out of fear and adrenaline.

'Amane… I think those boy's are going to find me at school tomorrow.' Ryou whined in his head as he finally managed to open the door.

Grabbing Yugi's wrist, he pulled the other boy inside before closing and locking the door behind them.

"That… was close…" Ryou panted as Yugi nodded silently.

"Are…are you okay, Yugi?" Ryou asked, his tone become much more warm and gentle.

Yugi nodded again but then looked up at Ryou, tears running down his bruised and battered cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Ryou-chan. You got hurt because of me… and … and I got saved by a girl… how bad is that!" Yugi cried, trying to rub the tears away from his eyes.

"Eh, it's fine Yugi-kun. I'm fine… although, I must say, it was a little more than terrifying, but someone needed to help you! It doesn't matter who helped you… just so long as someone _**did**_ help you. Now come sit down, you must be pretty shaken up." Ryou said gesturing towards his sofa.

"I'll make us some tea. Make yourself at home, okay?" Ryou smiled as he made his way into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Ryou allowed himself to let out the breath he'd been holding. He was actually quite shaken up himself.

Putting the kettle on, he tried to calm himself down as he prepared their tea. He didn't even want to _**think**_ about tomorrow and what those boys might do to him if they found him during lunch or after school!

Tucking some lose hair behind his ear, Ryou jumped a little as the kettle whistled and flicked itself off.

"Ah… I've gotten more than a little jumpy today, haven't I, Amane. And Shaky hands is no way to serve tea to a guest." Ryou giggled as he put himself at ease by talking to his sister.

Pouring the tea, he brought it out to the lounge room and rested it on the expensive coffee table in front of the couch.

"Please, help your self to tea and biscuits. It'll definitely help."

"Oh, um… thankyou?" Yugi said awkwardly.

Not wanting to offend Ryou, by telling him he actually didn't like tea… at all…, Yugi politely took a sip and put the tea back down.

"Er… it's nice, very… tea like…" Yugi complimented clumsily.

"Oh! You like it? That's so great, not many people in Japan seem to like English tea, I'm from England you see, and it's so nice to have someone else appreciate it."

Yugi bit his lip, feeling kind of bad about lying, he decided to change the subject.

"So do you live alone here, Ryou?" Yugi inquired.

"Um, kind of. My father is away on important expeditions in Egypt!" Ryou exclaimed rather loudly as he jumped up and waved an invisible sword around playfully… his actions making Ryou's father sound more like a Pirate than an archaeologist.

Looking down at the younger boy, who was staring up at him with awe, Ryou, who realised he was being more than a little childish, lowered his invisible sword and blushed as he took a seat on the floor once more.

Yugi, sensing the others embarrassment tried his best to put the other at ease.

"Ah! That's really cool! It's much cooler than your grandpa being the principle of the school… that's… kinda weird." Yugi said thoughtfully before laughing, Ryou joining in, soon after.

"Mm, I suppose so."

"So, what about your mum? Where's she? Does she go to Egypt with your dad or something?" Yugi innocently pondered.

Becoming silent, Ryou frowned a little bit as he looked away from Yugi.

"My mother died a long time ago." he stated bluntly, his voice dull and emotionless.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry… I didn't know… I… um…" Yugi babbled, feeling really terrible now.

Ryou shook his head before looking over at Yugi.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago, as I said. But… my father… he… I look just like my mother, so when she passed away my father couldn't stand to look at me, so he went away a lot more than he did before… ah… look at me talking non-sense to someone I hardly even know. I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable… please forgive me. Everything's fine." Ryou rambled slightly.

Yugi nodded, knowing not to press such issues, especially since Ryou didn't seem up to talking about it just yet… and with a classmate he hardly knew no less.

There was an awkward silence for a while as Ryou drank his tea and Yugi ate some biscuits.

"Yugi… do you get picked on often?" Ryou asked out of the blue, catching the other off guard.

"Umm, I guess… kinda? I'm not surprised though… I got pushed up a few grades when I was young… so I guess it's easy for people to pick on the youngest." Yugi said simply, dunking his biscuit in his tea, shoving it into his mouth with a sound of appreciation.

'Yes, nothing to do with the whole emo thing I'm sure…' Ryou thought drolly before continuing with the conversation.

"Hmmm, I see… you must be very smart then, Yugi. How old are you exactly?" Ryou asked with peeked interest.

"Um, 14."

"Oh my! 14?! In year 11?! Quite extraordinary!"

"Ah, I guess? I'm just really good with math and puzzles and stuff, so I find it pretty easy… but I really suck at English, so it's not all easy, I guess. Haha." The younger boy grinned happily.

"Haha, I suppose you're right. Well if you get stuck on any English problems don't hesitate to ask me for help. English is my forte." Ryou said proudly before laughing lightly.

"Wow, thanks Ryou-chan! You're so nice, not like the other girls in our grade!"

"Ummm, thankyou?" Ryou blushed.

"You're welcome!" Yugi smiled warmly back at him.

"Hey, if you are ever alone at school maybe we can hang out or something? We can fight off the big bad bullies together!" Ryou joked with a playful wink making Yugi laugh loudly.

"Okay, sure! Sound's like fun!"

The two laughed and talked for a little while longer before Yugi realised he hadn't called home and his mother and grandfather would be worrying about him.

"Oh! I should probably get going! My mum's going to be so angry with me and my grandpa… probably hasn't noticed I'm missing… thanks for the tea and cookies! It was really great! See you tomorrow at school!" Yugi waved goodbye as he left the house and made his way home.

Ryou smiled as he closed the door.

'Amane… I made a new friend… mmm, I'm very excited… what do you think of him?…haha, I agree! Very cute. I think we'll be good friends… okay, I _**have**_ to get my homework done and then sleeeeep!' Ryou thought as he made his way down the empty hallway, up the stairs into his secluded room.

There was reason why Amane was there….

* * *

**Rtb - **Okay, bit of a longer chapter than I was expecting… gosh… I hope it's not to hard to read with all these words! *bashes head against wall* But yay! Now Yugi and Ryou are friends! Kinda! They know each other a bit better anyway! XD!

Gah! I'm _**REALLY**_ sorry for adding an oc character... I don't like adding oc's if i can use characters that are already there and everyone knows... but for what I have planned I needed an oc. So please bare with it *angst hands* I promise he's not a big or an important character... it's just... what he's going to do is important! .!

Annnnd, alot of things in this fic are based off personal experience; the way the friends interact, the way the teachers and school runs and whatnot, so I'm hoping that will keep the story being a bit more... realistic? I hope so anyway!

But oh noes… Ryou's got his cheek bashed… I wonder what will happen when Malik, Marik and Bakura find out?!?! Ahhhhh, so many ideas! Sooooo much typing to get them out!!! *flails to the next chapter*

**Reviews make Ryou's cheek feel better. **

**Ryou at the moment: 0^0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue Stockings. **

**Warnings: **Swearing! YAOI, Yami/Hikari slashing! My humour…

**Rtb - ** Hey guys! It's chapter four already! This story has so many words! *angst hands* **Now! Some reviews had some very good questions about the fic which I will answer at the end of the fanfiction! **

And **Thankyou **to my sexy reviewers! You have made me update much faster than I expected too! And thankyou to those who have alerted and favourited this story! I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far! ^^

**Prognosis on Ryou's cheek… better! **

Good work, Dr Stiles… I mean… Reviewers!

**Flamers will be forced to dance carameldancin for 72 hours straight.**

**Disclaimer - **I do not own YuGiOh… but I do own YuGiOh cards and cosplays! Does that count for something?! No? WELL OKAY THEN!

* * *

**Chapter four. **

Nervously making his way to school, Ryou anxiously fiddled with the hem of his shirt and bit at his lip. He was completely terrified that the boy's from yesterday would come and find him in order to get their 'revenge'.

Breathing shallowly, Ryou's whole body shook with fear as he began to get closer and closer to the schools front gate.

The school, now only meters away, suddenly seemed to be so much more menacing than Ryou last remembered and he had the strongest urge to turn on his heel and run back home as fast as he could.

However before he could do such a thing, a hand suddenly clamped down on his shoulder causing Ryou to scream bloody murder.

"Ryou, relax would you?! It's just me and the two dingbats over there." Marik laughed as he jerked a thumb over to Malik and Bakura who were only a few steps behind him, glaring at Marik for the 'dingbat' comment.

"Ding what?!" Malik asked with a raised eyebrow resulting in Marik simply shrugging it off.

"Oh… um… hi guys… It's great to see you and all but I have to go to class… I really must be off…" Ryou said quickly, hiding his face with his long, silky, yet spiky, hair.

"Oi… Ryou. What's wrong? Why are you hiding your face?" Bakura inquired.

"Oh um… no reason.. I just forgot to brush my hair today is all and now it's all over my face… I'll go to the bathroom to fix it now…"

Marik, now just as curious as Bakura, kept his hold on Ryou's shoulder.

"Ryou… what happened?" Marik asked forcefully making Ryou cringe at the others serious tone.

Marik wasn't a very serious person by nature… but when he did get serious it was for a good reason, and all jokes were put aside.

Knowing he didn't really have any other choice, Ryou looked up at the three boys, his hair falling down off his face, revealing the huge bruise on his right cheek, his eye's welling up with tears, not use to such confrontation.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my fault! Yugi, …one of the boys from my class, was being picked on and they were hurting him, so I had to help!" Ryou blathered.

All three boy's became rather silent as their eyes fell onto the darkened bruise on his otherwise perfect face.

All of their eyes narrowed in anger and hate towards the people who had been stupid and brutal enough to hurt such a passive person as Ryou.

"I'll fucking kill who ever did this!" Bakura growled in malice as Marik nodded in a agreement.

Malik looked over Ryou once more and noticed the boy's lips were swollen and cut.

"Ryou… what else did those Bastards do to you?" Malik asked with a sneaking suspicion that he already knew the answer.

Bakura and Marik looked back at Malik before looking back to Ryou who was staying rather silent.

"Well?!" Bakura demanded.

"N-nothing!" Ryou yelled back, his eye's focused on the floor… he knew that if he looked into their eyes they'd know, for sure, he was lying.

"Ryou!" Marik shouted, tightening his grip slightly.

"Okay! It… it wasn't anything to bad… and I don't want you to be angry or anything! It's kind of really embarrassing and gross…B-but… he… um… kinda ki-kissed me and stuff… but when he started groping me I kicked him in the stomach and ran off with Yugi back to my house! He was much more hurt than I was! So please, please, please don't worry! I'm fine! Really!" Ryou explained, still looking down at the floor.

After a short moments silence, Ryou dared to look up at the three boys. He was completely embarrassed by all of this and having to tell _everyone_ _**all**_ about it wasn't helping that embarrassment very much.

However, he was very surprised to find not looks of shock and surprise but looks over murderous intent.

At first he thought they were being directed at him, which scared him immensely! But, upon closer inspection, he could tell they were definitely being directed at the boys who had created this whole mess.

"Ryou… tell us who did this fucking shit…right now!" Marik insisted sternly.

Ryou gulped as he looked over at the other two before looking back up to Marik.

"I don't know there names… I just know they're year 12 boys." Ryou whined as he tried to worm his way out of Marik's grip… which apparently was like some kind of death hold!

Malik, finally noticing the evident fear on Ryou's face, intervened.

"It's okay Marik… we'll just ask around and find out what we can… I bet that Yugi kid knows them." Malik rationalised.

"Yeah, okay… you're right." Marik agreed as he let go of the younger boy who instantly rubbed his arm with a small, little, pout.

"I'm sorry Ryou… I… I just don't like seeing you hurt… none of us do. We're your friends and we want to protect you…. Isn't that right Bakura." Marik stated turning the conversation over to Bakura, hoping that Bakura would talk out some of the feelings he had for Ryou and comfort him, thus building up their relationship and working towards Ryou falling in love with Bakura… however… this is Bakura we're talking about here… and so, not so surprisingly, when the three boys turned to face him … he was gone.

"What the fuck?! How the hell did he do that?! What's he related to, hoodeeney or somethin'?!" Marik shrieked as he stamped his foot on the ground in frustration.

Malik couldn't help but sigh as he pulled Ryou into him, effectively hugging the other.

"You know Bakura… he's good at that kind of thing… and by now he's probably on the way to getting his own type of blood filled 'go to jail for that kind of behaviour' revenge." Malik stated simply.

Marik frowned.

"Well we're just going to have to get our own revenge before he goes and get's himself put in jail then, aren't we?! … Something that'll satisfy his blood lust, somewhat." Marik grinned psychotically making Ryou shudder in fear and Malik shudder in excitement.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Malik grinned back, looking almost as psychotic as Marik, which was a feat and a half in itself.

"Um… this may sound silly… but… er… why is Bakura so mad? Why does _**he **_want to get revenge so bad?" Ryou asked naively, blinking his wide curious eyes rapidly as he looked up at the two.

"Er… we'll tell ya when you're older, kid. Later~!" Marik said simply before running off with Malik running off behind him.

"Tell me when I'm older…? Ewwww… is it a sex thing?! Wait… that doesn't make sense, Ryou!" Ryou thought aloud before realising what had just happened.

"Hey wait! I don't want any revenge!" he called out to the boys who were already long gone and way out of ear shot.

* * *

Sighing, as he made his way out of class, Ryou was looking forward to a _**long**_ lasting lunch break.

Sitting at one of the outside tables, he opened his pink, tin, lunch box and smiled in delight at the food he had made only hours before.

"Cucumber sandwiches, one of my favourites." he said happily.

Ryou was one of the _**few**_ people in the world that actually liked cucumber sandwiches. Although many people _**believed**_ that it was common for British people to eat cucumber sandwiches for lunch, it was _**not**_. It was strange people, like Ryou, who made people believe this was the case.

Humming softly as he undid the cling wrap, stuck to his sandwich, the petite boy took a bite out of the corner as he placed his apple juice box next to his lunch, puncturing the small hole with his straw before taking a sip.

It was times like these, calm… and peaceful, that Ryou liked best.

However Ryou's peace was soon interrupted as he heard a strange mumbling of voices off in the distance, becoming louder and louder with each and every second.

Looking over, in the direction the voices were coming from, Ryou waited for a moment to find out what was causing such a ruckus within the school and it wasn't long before the year twelve boys, that had beaten up Ryou, came into view.

Thinking they were finally out for revenge on him, Ryou froze in fear… before he suddenly noticed the strange look of terror on _**their**_ faces as they came hurdling past him.

"What in the world…" Ryou thought aloud before another group came running towards him, anger and sadistic pleasure evident upon their faces.

"GET THEM! THEY TOUCHED RYOU!" Malik screamed as he ran along with the crowd chasing after the boys who had passed only moments before.

"KILL THE BASTARDS!" Marik yelled as he also ran past Ryou, still sitting at his table… skirt fluttering slightly as people ran by him.

After a moment or so, the two groups had completely disappeared and Ryou was left to himself once more.

'Hm… I have strange friends…' Ryou thought simply before turning back to his lunch, sipping lightly on his juice box.

* * *

Bakura grinned wildly as he kicked the boy, who had dared to lay a hand on Ryou's innocent body, to the ground, taking pleasure in the others pain filled cries.

"Marik, Malik, you did a good job rounding these fuckwits up for me… and, even better, weeding out which one had assaulted my _**dearest**_ Ryou."

"Oh Bakura, you flatter us." Marik chuckled before waggling his eyebrows towards the other suggestively, resulting in Malik punching him in the arm.

"Hey! You're mine remember?!" he yelled at Marik before turning to Bakura, once more.

"And we're staying here to make sure you don't kill this poor fool, so do whatever you're going to do and make it quick." Malik hissed, although, inwardly, he was looking forward to this boy's, obvious to be, torture.

"Hmmm, you can not rush an artist, Malik…and believe me… _this _is going to be _**art**_." Bakura grinned as he picked the boy up by the shirt with one arm and shoved him up against a nearby wall.

Kicking, punching, throwing and even cutting and burning, every now and again, Bakura licked his lips as he let the boy fall to the ground before him in a bloodied heap.

The boy had passed out a few times, but, with a little pick me up, Bakura conveniently had in his back pocket, for times like these and absolutely _not_ for 'personal use' _what so ever_, the boy had managed to stay conscious for the last part of Bakura's 'revenge'.

Leaning down, Bakura dug into the boy's pocket and smiled as his hand brushed against a leather wallet.

"You won't be needing this at the moment so you won't mind if I take it will you? Didn't think so." he chuckled darkly as he opened it up, happy to find a hundred dollars in cash. Pocketing the money he then threw the wallet down at the broken body sprawled against the cement pavement of a back part of the school grounds.

Looking down on the boy with disgust, Bakura spat at him before wiping his hands clean of blood on a towel Malik had nicked for him, from the art room, beforehand.

"If you even _**think**_ about telling _**anyone**_ about this… maybe they'd be interested to know about you trying to rape a 16 year old girl." Bakura said simply before walking off.

"Pft! And it wouldn't matter anyway, not with that senile principle of ours… we probably _**could**_ have killed him and _**still**_ wouldn't be expelled!" Marik laughed in delight as he followed after Bakura.

Malik frowned as he looked over at the boy before kicking him in the gut.

"Stay away from Ryou!" he said childishly with a pout before running to catch up with the other two.

"So where do you guys wanna go now? I was thinking of going to subway for lunch, I'm starved!" Malik said animatedly, waving his arms about, trying to get attention from the others.

"Subway's shit, we're going to the steak house." Bakura told the younger blonde.

"Fuck no! We're going to macca's! I ain't having any of your healthy junk or your meat crap!" Marik frowned as they left the school, trying to find a place for lunch that they could all agree on.

* * *

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi called out as Ryou entered the class room.

Lunch just finished and Ryou had only just walked into the class room when he was addressed by the younger boy.

"Oh, hello Yugi. How are you… you know, after yesterday and all?" Ryou asked with concern making Yugi smile childishly at him.

"I'm actually doing okay! You'll never believe what happened at lunch!" he exclaimed loudly, half the class turning to glare at him with annoyance for being so loud.

Grinning sheepishly, the two made their way to the back of the class room, effectively toning down their voices, the two silently thankful that their teacher had yet to arrive as they continued their conversation.

"What happened?" Ryou inquired, tilting his head to the side, lips pursed together in interest and thoughtfulness.

"Well, the guy's that, kinda, sorta, beat us up yesterday… they were mugged! On school grounds too! Apparently they didn't get a good look at who robbed them… so they're not able to press charges or anything! And I heard a few of them got messed up really bad… it's kind of scary that such a thing can happen on school grounds!"

Ryou paled as he listened to the story, gulping as a terrible thought struck him.

'Amane… you don't think that Malik and Marik would… but it's just so hard to believe… I'll talk to them after school… I don't believe they did it but I have to be sure, you know?' Ryou thought slowly before being brought out of his daze by fingers snapping in front of his face.

"Ryou! You completely dozed out for a minute there! Are you okay?" Yugi questioned with obvious concern for the other.

"Mmm, I'm fine… just a little tired, I must have zoned out a bit, my bad." he reassured the other, giving him a small wink as he poked out his tongue, playfully.

Making their way back to their desks as their teacher, Pegasus-sensei, arrived, Ryou couldn't seem to pay attention to his school work as he fiddled, aimlessly, with his pen between his delicate fingers.

* * *

Ryou smiled happily as he made his way down one of the back streets of the city. He had stayed at school for a little while longer, to work on his upcoming assignment, in the library. He had wanted to stay longer, of course, but it had started to get dark and the Librarian wanted to go home.

Giggling softly as he balanced on the edge of the gutter, he held his arms out, to steady himself, as he walked along the side, resembling a someone on a balance beam or a tiny piece of string.

Humming contently to himself, Ryou was quite surprised to hear someone calling out his name. Losing concentration, he lost his balance and slide down a few inches into the gutter, scratching the leather on his, otherwise perfect, school shoes.

"Hey! Ryou! We were hoping to catch up with you! Come here, sweet cheeks!" Marik called out from across the street.

Ryou blinked as he looked across the road, only to find Bakura, Marik and Malik all stumbling down the street putting all of their concentration into trying to stay upright.

Bitting his lip as he patted down his skirt a little, Ryou made his way across the road, meeting up with the drunk and disorderly trio.

"You three! You'll be arrested for public drunkenness if you're not careful, and Malik… you're still underage! You'll be in so much trouble if you're caught! What are you guy's even doing?!" Ryou whined, awkwardly shifting about in anxiousness as he watched his friends drunkenly scream at passer bys.

"Nuh-uh! I already been caught underage drinken and they didn't do nothing'!" Malik slurred, pointing at Ryou before blushing slightly.

"You're a pretty girl…" he said suddenly before bursting into laughter and patting Bakura on the shoulder.

"Ain't _**sheeeeeeee**_ pretty, Bakura! Don't you just want to bone her so hard?!" Malik purred before laughing so much he crashed into a wall, eventually sliding down it.

"Oh look! A 1 cent coin… you can't get those anymore!" Malik said happily as Ryou blushed intently, refusing to look at any of them for Malik's previous comments.

"Fuck you Malik!" Bakura hissed before looking over at Marik for some help with the drunken teen.

"Marik! Can't you keep your little bitch inline for once?! He's becoming a nuisance!" Bakura muttered.

"I want to start a fire." Marik grinned.

Bakura couldn't help but frown before pointing towards Malik. Marik looked to where Bakura was pointing, surprised to fine such a lovely Malik sprawled out on the ground.

"Oh, right! I see what you're getting at! Come along, love-slave! I want to buy you a present… from 7/11." Marik stumbled, helping Malik up off the ground, guiding the other drunken blonde towards the 7/11 only a few meters away.

"Hey! Wait! Don't just leave us here!" Ryou whined and sulked as he was ignored.

Turning back to Bakura, Ryou couldn't help but feel extremely awkward… especially with how they ended things last time they were alone together, what with Ryou calling Bakura a rapist, accidentally of course, and Bakura sulking away in his car.

"Um.. I…." Ryou began but was cut off as Bakura's fingers gently brushed against his bruised cheek.

Wincing slightly, Ryou couldn't help but look up at the other, instantly regretting it the moment he did. He couldn't help but stare… Bakura had such interestingly grey eyes. It was as though something had died within him and left him completely empty inside, the emptiness entirely expressed through out his cold, steal grey, eyes.

He had the strangest urge… to just reach forward and fill the emptiness with love and warmth, but he was brought out of such thoughts, however, as Bakura's warm breath tickled at his lips.

Ryou hadn't even noticed they were that close… had they been? Or had they moved closer without even realising it?

Taking a small step back, Ryou bowed his head a fraction as he scuffed the sidewalk, slightly, with his school shoes.

"Um… I'm sorry about the other day. I… I didn't mean it like that, honestly. I actually… kind of… _**like**_ the way you look at me… your eyes don't look so empty when you do and… ah, look at me, I'm blabbering! Sorry!" Ryou said hurriedly, looking up at Bakura for a split second before looking back down at his shoes.

Bakura let his hand run over his own face as he tried his best to listen intently to what the young 'girl' was saying. Blinking as the other stopped, he thought for a few moments about what had been said and smirked, sloppily as he grabbed the other's chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing the other to look him straight in the eyes.

"You're a strange girl… you know?" he stated simply before grinning slightly.

"I like it." he continued as he leant in, his lips getting closer and closer to Ryou's.

He didn't really understand his actions all to well, perhaps it was the alcohol, or maybe his burning desire for the strange little 'girl' had finally come to breaking point. Whatever the reason, he didn't really care.

Ryou's eye's widened as he finally noticed how close Bakura's lips were getting, to his, once more.

Gulping slightly, he couldn't help himself as his eye's instinctively squeezed shut as his body leant away slightly.

Bakura quirked a brow at the others actions and smiled before pulling away slightly and kissing Ryou on the forehead instead.

Ryou eye's slowly creaked open as he looked up at Bakura quizzically.

'Heh, I need to be more patient… the kid hardly knows me enough for that… yet.' Bakura scrutinized before ruffling the 'girls' hair playfully.

"You need to be more careful! You're walkin' Jail bait, you know that, right?!" The older boy gruffly laughed as he continued to ruffle 'her' hair.

Squealing at his hair being messed up and his head being completely abused, Ryou whined at Malik and Marik who were only just returning with what looked to be innocent slushies at first glance, but were really slushies mixed with vodka.

"Ba…ba… Bakura? Yeah, you! I think we need to take light weight home… he passed out in the store and threw up in the gutter." Marik said with a smirk… finding Malik's predicament, of alcohol induced sickness, more amusing than anything else.

"Hot. Okay… well I think I'm sober enough to drive us home, so get in the car and we'll… we'll go home." Bakura slurred before turning around in circles for a moment or two as he looked around the street.

"Where… where is my car?" Bakura asked in all seriousness… he really didn't have a clue where he had left his car… it was actually kind of a worry.

"Oh dear god, you are in no state to drive! We'll have to walk…" Ryou fretted as he bit at his thumb nail extensively.

"Calm down, Ry-Ry-chan. We'll find the car and you can drive!" Marik rationalised as Malik fell into one of the sidewalk gardens.

"No! No I can not! I'm 16! …and I don't have my learners license or an adult with a full license to drive with me, nor have I had any lessons on how to drive… AND WE CAN'T FIND THE CAAAR!" Ryou cried in dismay and worry. He was beginning to freak out about being out so late with drunks who were trying to drive home and get themselves arrested and, or, killed!

Marik blinked before laughing loudly, without a care in the world.

"Oh yeah! Hey, Malik, Bakura…we-we're walking home so…so… we should walk… where do we live again?" Marik asked before blinking rapidly.

"That was possibly th-the stupadass thing I've ever asked be-before." he said simply before turning to Bakura, who was trying to break into someone _**else's**_ car in order to drive them home.

"Do-don't worry, Mariku! I've almost got it… we'll be driving home in-in no time!" Bakura exclaimed in some kind of weird excitement.

"Oh for fucks sa-" Marik began but was cut off as the car alarm began to siren.

"SHIT! FUCKING CHRISTS BAKURA!" Marik swore but cursed as he saw that Bakura was already gone.

"The sneaky bastard! I'll kill him!" Marik exclaimed before looking over to Ryou.

"Where's the hell's Malik?"

Ryou simply pointed at the garden as he watched the scene play out before him with wide, scared, eyes.

Pulling Malik out of the garden, Marik grabbed hold of the younger blondes wrist and dragged him off down the street, very awkwardly considering the fact they could both barely stand up straight.

Ryou gulped as he realised he was all alone… in a quiet back street to the city… with a car sounding it's alarm… right beside him.

"I think it's best if we just left, Amane." Ryou stated aloud before simply walking off.

He had been planning to talk to the Egyptians about the school mugging of the boys who had picked on him and Yugi, but it would have to wait until they were in a much more stable state…but that was okay. Ryou was patient and, even though his memory was a bit askew, no matter what he forgot, Amane always reminded him.

* * *

**Rtb - ** It's a little shorter than the rest I know… *is sad* but I've already started the next chapter… so that's a good sign, I guess! Hehe!

Lol! Bakura's still such a little thief. And yay! Ryou and Bakura are slowly getting closer and closer! I just want to squish them together now! But I can't! I'm so frustrated elf right now… XP!

**Review Replies - **

**Jiinxx101 - **Lol! Nah, Yugi is 14 but is the same height as he is in the series… he's not any shorter… just to clear that up.... lol, I think you're right though! I don't think he can get much shorter! My theory is he stopped growing at twelve for some reason! Haha ^^;! Thanks for the review and for bringing that up… I hadn't even thought of that! 0_0!

**KATZUNITED-MEOW- **- Hey thar~! Hmmm, why is Amane there? I know I haven't really explained it yet but I promise bit by bit it will be revealed why Ryou is talking to his dead sister. My plan is to slowly go into Ryou's mental state over a few chapters rather than explain it all in one chapter… which would probably be easier and make more sense… but I'm slightly evil and have decided to do it the long way. XD!

**Riku (**my friend who pm'ed her review to me**) - **Hey, my love! I'm going to explain that over the coming chapters bit by bit along with Ryou's mental state. I didn't want to rush it you see… or explain it all in one go! I also want Bakura to kind of find out about it at the same time as the audience so it will be explained just bare with me guys! ^^;!

And for those who think it was a bit strange or un-realistic for Ryou to get beaten and then for Malik Marik and Bakura to chase the guys who did it around the school… well it's actually based off a life experience, lol.

I got beaten up at school and my best friend at the time found out about it and he was very angry but I told him I was fine… the next day I went to school, still kinda shaken up, and during lunch… my friend had gotten all his friends together and they chased down the guy who had beaten me up and roughed him up a bit… which was thoughtful… but kinda not the way I wanted to solve the issue. Lol.

Hope you enjoyed the drunken shenanigans of Marik Malik and Bakura! Just wait until the party comes into play~ soooo much more drunkenness to be had… and not just by those three! XD

**Reviews make Malik strip~! *wink***


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue Stockings. **

**Rtb - **Hey thar, Sexy people! We're on to chapter five now! Oh god, chapter four was full of so many mistakes and typo's annnnd I'm going to have to go back and fix it up a bit, me thinks! This is what happens when I get all excited about updating and rush and don't re-read my writing before uploading it. ^^;

**Bad news - **I have bad news my readers!!! My lovely sexy friends are coming to visit little ol' me, down in my sucky country town~! Annnnd thus, I probably won't be updating in a week or two! I'm really sorry! I promise to make chapter six awesome to make up for it! …forgive me, un!

**Warnings: **Swearing! YAOI, Yami/Hikari slashing! My humour…

**Thankyou to **Flacks, YamiBakura1988, Spost, JiangShi, InsertSmileyHere15 **and** a special thanks to KATZUNITED-MEOW- for the super duper awesome cookies. They made my day! XD

**Process report on stripping Malik: 100% **

**Flamers have to answer to Zorc.**

**Disclaimer - ** I do not own Yugioh… and I did not have sexual relations with that woman!

* * *

**Chapter five.**

Ryou sighed, wistfully, as he twirled a lock of his silky white hair around his index finger only to let it gently slide off the appendage…before staring the whole process over again.

He couldn't stop thinking about how Bakura's lips were hovering just above his… he couldn't stop thinking about his eyes… so cold and empty, it sent chills down his spine, tingling his arms and legs in the process.

Gnawing, lightly, on his bottom lip with a coy smile, Ryou simply daydreamed as he stared out the window, thinking about how he and Bakura had been all alone last night… even if it was only for a few minutes… it felt like so much more.

Eye's widening, Ryou jerked out of such _strange_ and _silly_ thoughts as he shook his head vigorously, trying to get rid of the mental image of last night that was burned into his mind, effectively getting his finger caught in his hair in the process.

"Damn it all!" Ryou cursed as he tugged his finger out of his hair, with such force that he ended up flying backwards, out of his seat and onto the floor of the classroom, skirt flying up for a moment or two during mid fall, causing the whole class to break out in uncontrollable laughter.

Blushing in pure embarrassment, Ryou quickly got up off the ground, picked up his chair, and sat back down, glaring hotly at the worksheet in front of him, not daring to look up at the other students who were obviously staring at him.

But even if he wasn't looking at them, he could still hear everything they were saying. It didn't matter that they were whispering, Ryou's hearing was excellent and when someone is talking about you, _**specifically**_, it's amazing how loud every word can seem.

"That Ryou chick is really strange…" one of the boys whispered, the girl beside him nodding in agreement.

"I think she's on drugs or something… she seems kind of out of it. And she talks really weird!" she pitched in.

"Who cares! She's hot!" One of the other boys joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, I think she's kind of cute." Another boy piped up.

"You would! She's a freak! Look at her! She won't even look at us!" One of the girls sneered before glaring directly at Ryou.

"Oi, stop picking on her, she's just quirky is all." Another girl scolded them, standing up Ryou.

Ryou stoped listening after that. He'd heard it all before… it wasn't anything new… and it wasn't as bad as primary school. Back then he was still just a kid… and he was also known as a '_**he**_'. He didn't fit in very well back then, even less so than he did now. At least people were standing up for him now. When he was little, he was constantly picked on and beaten up most of the time and Amane, being the older sister, would always have to come save him. She had been his safety blanket as a child… and he just couldn't let her go, it seemed.

Swinging his legs, back and forth, under his desk, Ryou smiled at the memory of Amane saving him and found that he didn't feel so sad anymore.

'I'll always have you, Amane… so I don't need to fit in. No… I'm not sad. I'm just happy being with you.' he thought happily, continuing to smile as he looked outside the window, daydreaming the class away.

* * *

It wasn't long before class was finished, after that little incident, and Ryou stretched his arms out, high into the air, before giving a cute yawn as he packed away his books.

Meeting up with Yugi, outside the cafeteria, the two caught up for a bit with small chit chat before joining the line for food.

Waiting for the line to move along and for them to be served, they began to talk once more.

"So, Ryou, you're friends with Bakura-kun, right?" Yugi asked innocently as Ryou became slightly flustered.

"Um… yes… I guess one could say that… why?"

"Oh, well, I was just wondering if you were going to go to his end of term party thing?" Yugi asked with interest.

"Ah, no. I haven't been invited." Ryou said thoughtfully before shrugging.

"Huh? No one's invited, Ryou… it's for whoever wants to show up. You should …go with me… if you're not… you know… doing anything…" Yugi nervously stated as he looked downwards at the ground.

"Oh, um… why?" Ryou asked bluntly making Yugi falter slightly.

"Er… no reason…" Yugi said quickly, blushing quite noticeably now.

Ryou smiled as he poked Yugi in the side.

"Tell me later, okay?!" he said happily, skipping a few, small, steps forward as the line moved along a little, grabbing a tray and filling it up with random assortments of food as he went.

Yugi simply nodded in response as he grabbed his own tray before yelping as he was pushed forward by the group behind him.

"Hurry up! We're starvin' over here!" the group laughed loudly as they continued to try and push the line forward.

"Hey, don't push him!" Ryou told the other students behind them.

The group grumbled but didn't say anything back… well, not to his face at least.

The whispers began again, but unlike in class, he was _**meant**_ to hear what was being said.

"She's such a strange girl… I saw her talking to herself a few times." one of the girls in the group murmured.

"I don't get what all the guy's see in her!" another girl stated with a frown, glaring daggers into Ryou's back.

Ryou gulped as he suddenly felt his appetite leave him.

Yugi looked up at the other with concern, hoping that Ryou would be able to just ignore them for the time being.

"The rumour is though… even though she's really popular with the boys… she's never _**been**_ with one, if you know what I mean." One of the boys in the group laughed, resulting in the whole group breaking out into laughter as well.

"Wow, she must be _**so**_ fucking _**tight**_!" another boy joined in.

The group laughed for a bit more before one of the boys in the group decided to jab Ryou with a fork, making the poor boy yelp in surprise and jump forward, dropping his tray of food on the ground.

"You bastards!" Ryou yelled in anger as his eyes began to well up with tears as the whole cafeteria broke out into fits of laughter at him.

"Shut up! It isn't funny!" he spat, trying to keep himself from crying as he bent down to clean up the mess, not realising that as he bent over his skirt had lifted slightly, showing everyone behind him a snippet of his underwear. Even the teacher, Pegasus-sensei, who was monitoring the cafeteria at the time, couldn't help but look up the 'girls' skirt as 'she' fixed up the mess as best 'she' could.

Standing up, Ryou left the tray of, now uneatable, food on the bench as the lunch ladies gave him sympathetic looks before glaring at the other students.

Waiting outside for Yugi, Ryou regained his composure before smiling as said boy approached him and handed him a bag of hot chips, a sandwich and an apple flavoured juice box.

"The lunch ladies said for me to give this to you." he said with a weak smile.

Ryou smiled broadly before laughing lightly.

"I knew I should have made my own lunch today." he sighed, poking fun at himself, as he sat down on a nice cool patch of grass, Yugi automatically taking a seat next to him.

"So why, exactly, _**do**_ you want to go to Bakura's party anyway?" Ryou asked with a grin as he looked up at the clear blue sky… it was hard to believe it was the middle of autumn with such lovely warm weather.

Yugi blushed once more at the mention of the party and pouted slightly before looking around. After he was sure there was no one else around to over hear him, he leant in close to Ryou and whispered into the other's ear.

"I kind of have a crush on someone… and they're going to the party and I thought if I went maybe something might… happen…?" Yugi explained before pulling away from the other blushing an even brighter red than he was before.

Ryou looked to the side for a moment in thought before giggling in excitement.

"Really?! Who do you have a crush on?!" Ryou asked eagerly making Yugi squirm slightly.

"I… I don't know if I should say… it's… it's not very socially acceptable… and… and I don't want you to hate me or find me disgusting." Yugi rambled making Ryou roll his eyes.

"Just say it! Who is it?!" Ryou encouraged.

Yugi sighed in defeat before deciding to take the risk and just tell Ryou.

"It's Yami Atem…" Yugi much more calmly than he was expecting to.

"Oh, I know him~! He's that popular boy, isn't he? One of them jock prep thingy's, right?" Ryou exclaimed, not really thinking before he opened his mouth.

"Er… yeah… kind of… I don't think prep and jock are the same thing Ryou." Yugi answered with a troubled expression.

"Are you sure you're really okay with this? I mean… you know… me… liking another boy… it's… it's pretty strange, I know…" Yugi muttered as he looked down at the food resting on his lap, not feeling all that hungry anymore.

"Huh? Is it that strange though? I know a few people like that… I don't think it's a problem or anything." Ryou said simply before grinning brightly as he poked Yugi in the shoulder.

"You like Yami~!" Ryou sang before breaking out into laughter, making Yugi begin to laugh as well as he poked Ryou back without remorse!

Finally, after their poking war came to an end the two fell back on to the grass and stared at the blue sky above them… it was like the perfect day… weather wise, at least.

"So do you like anyone, Ryou?" Yugi asked, out of the blue, making Ryou blush as he turned his head to face Yugi.

"I'm not sure. I've never liked anyone before so I don't know what it's like." Ryou answered honestly.

"Hmmm, well…it's like; they're your best friend… but you like them even more than that! And you spend heaps of time together but it's never enough, you just always want to be with them…" Yugi explained.

"So… I like Malik and Marik?" Ryou asked warily and somewhat confused. He didn't think he liked them that way… but after Yugi's explanation maybe he did!

"What?! No! It's kinda like you're always thinking about them… and you're heart races and you feel funny inside, and …. You just kind of know!" Yugi whined in frustration as he stared into Ryou's emerald eyes.

Ryou stared back into his friends eyes, noticing the others frustration, he began to twirl his hair around his finger before humming a small tune.

Yugi sighed knowing that Ryou was finished with the conversation and he wasn't going to get much out of 'her' at this point.

'I wonder Amane, if I already like someone and I just don't know it yet…'

* * *

School went pretty quickly after lunch and, before long, it was time to go home.

Making his way out of the school grounds, Yugi smiled as he made his way home. Passing a few, familiar, streets, his smile widened as he caught sight of someone walking very slowly in front of him. Knowing the person all to well, Yugi ran forward, trying to catch up to the other.

"Hey, Yami! Wait up!" Yugi called out as he ran towards the other, happy that Yami had heard him and stopped before turning to face him.

"Yugi, how are you today, young one?" Yami asked with genuine care and interest.

Frowning slightly at the 'young one' comment, Yugi decided to ignore it as he answered the others question.

"Mmm, good! Ryou, my new friend, and I hung out and it was pretty fun! How about you?" Yugi questioned with enthusiasm.

"Hmm, it was okay, I guess. My lab partner, Bakura, didn't show up again so I had to do all the work… _**again**_. Damn it, that guy annoys me! I just want to take his big stupid head and smash it against something!" Yami ranted before breathing once more.

"Er… okay… then why don't you?"

"Well… his really quite big… and strong, you see…. Sooo if I did do that… I'm guessing it would be _**my**_ head against the wall. But I can always take to outwitting him! That's always fun, I suppose." Yami thought aloud making Yugi laugh nervously.

He knew Yami was joking. Yami was actually pretty strong, since he played a lot of sports for school, and whatnot, so the two would probably be pretty evened matched in a fight… and brain wise Bakura was no idiot, so it was usually very hard for Yami to outsmart the other.

Yugi didn't really understand why the two always maintained that Bakura was the brawl and Yami was the brains… perhaps it was a silent agreement between the two; 'if you're good at this then I'm good at that' or perhaps they just liked to think they out did the other in someway instead of being, basically, even in everything they did.

Whatever the reason Yugi still never understood why Bakura and Yami didn't get along… the two seemed so similar, one would think they would naturally get along but, sadly, that was not the case.

"Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot! I heard you were going to Bakura's party this weekend! Is that true?" Yugi asked with a faint blush evident on his cheeks.

"Er… no. Why would I ever want to go to a party that blasted thief has planned?!" Yami answered truthfully before noticing the disappointed look on the younger boy's face.

"But…on the other hand, I guess people will be expecting me to go and what not… and Bakura wouldn't want me at his party so it'd be the perfect way to annoy him… so maybe I will go after all…" Yami corrected himself as Yugi instantly brightened up.

Sighing with a slight shrug Yami continued to walk town the different streets with Yugi in toe, and before long both of their houses came into view.

This was how the popular 'athletic' boy knew the unpopular 'emo' kid. This was how they _knew_ each other.

They were neighbours.

They had been ever since they were little kids. When they were younger they would play together for hours on end… but as they moved up into high school they began to grow apart… different interests meant different friends, and so, the two didn't really speak much at school… but when they were finally home after a long day at high school they would catch up and enjoy each others company, just like the good old times.

"Hey, Yami… I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight… cause, cause… I just brought that new ps3 game you wanted and I was thinking maybe we could play it together or something?" Yugi mumbled as he fiddled with his own fingers looking from Yami to the ground back to Yami and the back to the ground once more.

"Heh, it sounds like a plan." Yami grinned, giving the boy a knowing glance as they walked into the Motou home, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Ryou smiled as he made his way into homeroom class, waving at Yugi as he entered, who waved back with a bright smile, as always.

Ryou found it funny that someone so cute, shy and genuinely happy could dress so dark and gothic… but then again… he really couldn't say anything.

Taking a seat next to Yugi, Ryou was pleasantly surprised to see Malik enter the class room before taking a seat behind him and Yugi.

"Hey Ryou… hey small child… how are you guy's today?" Malik asked with a lazy grin as he kicked his feet up onto the desk, leaning back in his chair, trying to get as comfortable as possible.

Yugi pouted, as Ryou giggled, at the small child comment.

"We're great, Malik. And you?" Ryou answered for the both of them as he patted Yugi on the head, carefully, not wanting to ruin the boys styling job on his hair.

"Eh, can't complain…" the blonde replied before yawning.

"Man, it should be illegal to make school this frackin early in the morning." he complained as Ryou rolled his eyes at him.

'So much for not complaining, huh Amane.'

"So why are you even here then? You never come to class, so why today and why so early?" Ryou question with curiosity and suspicion.

"Pfffft! Why do you think, Ryou-chan?! The end of term party is tonight, duh! Me and all the guys have shown up at school today so we can catch up and organise before the party." Malik explained as though it were obvious.

"Then why not go meet in the city somewhere, at like macca's or something… at a time you actually wanted to meet… like say 10 am? You'd still all meet before the party but you wouldn't have to go to school or get up early." Yugi pointed out, making Malik falter slightly as Ryou snickered behind his sleeve.

"Fuuuuuuuck! Why didn't I think of that before! God! We're so fucking stupid!" Malik groaned letting his head fall against the table with a loud smack.

"And now I have a headache." he complained resulting in Ryou and Yugi bursting out into fits of giggles.

* * *

It wasn't long before the day was over and Ryou found himself standing in front of his large, full length, mirror as he tried to find something decent to wear to the party.

Looking through his wardrobe he couldn't decide on whether to wear a skirt… or a dress. It was a hard decision to make and it took him another half an hour to finally decide on a skirt… all of his dresses were summer dresses anyway and in the cool autumn air he was sure he would freeze in the thin material.

Frowning, slightly, as he completely emptied his drawers, clothes strewn all about the room, Ryou tried his best to put some kind of outfit together on the floor.

Biting his lip as he tried, over and over again, to create the perfect outfit with the clothes he had… he found it nearly impossible since he had absolutely no fashion sense, what so ever. That was why he wore his school uniform so much, because he had trouble not only picking out outfits to wear… but also because he wore very… strange… clothes and colours.

Tilting his head to the side, as he looked over his newest 'creation', he smiled as he picked the outfit up off the floor and tried it on.

Grinning happily at himself in the mirror he was surprised to hear the doorbell so soon. He had told Yugi to meet him at his house at 8pm and it couldn't possibly be that late already.

Looking over at his bed side table, he examined the alarm with wide eyes as it read 8:05 pm.

Running, eagerly, down the stairs Ryou flung the door open and smiled brightly at Yugi who just stared at Ryou with wide eyes.

"Hi Yugi, I'm sorry but I'm running a little late, I just have to put on my shoes and then we can get going." Ryou smiled as he plopped down onto the ground, skirt flittering around his legs as he did so.

Grabbing his runners, he didn't even bother to untie the laces as he forced the shoes onto his feet. When they were finally on, he jumped back up, straightening out his skirt a bit, before looking up at Yugi expectantly.

Waiting for a moment or two, Ryou became somewhat confused as the other didn't move, at all. In fact Ryou wasn't even sure whether the younger boy was breathing or not.

"Are we going?" he asked in confusion, as he poked the younger boy in the chest, quite forcefully, snapping the other back into reality.

"Er… Ryou-chan… are you sure you wanna go in… _**that**_?" Yugi asked looking over the others choice of clothes.

Ryou blinked before looking down at himself, inspecting his clothes for a moment or two as he tried to figure out what in the world Yugi was on about.

He was wearing a _**bright red checkered**_ skirt, with pleats, and a small chain on the side, followed by _**electric **_blue stockings (from school) and a black t-shirt with a long sleeve, _**bright purple**_, _**bright green striped**_, shirt underneath. The thing that really topped the outfit off, though, was the _**white scrappy runners **_with _**white sport socks **_that went half way up his legs, _**over the stockings**_.

"Oh… is there something wrong?" Ryou asked as he tilted his head to the side with a happy smile as he continued to inspect his outfit.

He looked really proud of the clothes he was wearing, somehow, and Yugi didn't want to take that away from 'her' so he shook his head and smiled, quite awkwardly, at the other.

"No, nothing… I'm just not used to seeing you out of your school uniform… that's all." he sweat dropped, laughing nervously.

Ryou just smiled sweetly in response before the two made their way out of the house, Ryou locking the door behind them as they went.

Walking down the street together Yugi looked over the piece of paper with Bakura's address on it that Yami had given him.

"Hmmm, Bakura actually lives quite far away from here! … That's annoying." Yugi noted as he pocked the piece of paper once more.

Ryou shrugged as he walked along side the other boy.

"Well, at least we don't have to walk the whole way there… we'll just catch a train and then walk from the station. Malik said Bakura lives pretty close to the station so it shouldn't be _**to**_ hard to find… I don't think, anyway." Ryou said simply as they continued to walk to the train station, ignoring the whispers and looks they got from passer by's.

They must have made a strange pair, walking down the street together like they were… _**dressed**_ how they were. Whilst Ryou was wearing his strangely bright colours and somewhat dorky clothes, put together like they were, Yugi was wearing a black tank top, black leather pants and a black choker. The two probably looked like complete opposites and that they shouldn't get along… but they didn't care to much, although it was quite funny to see peoples different reactions.

Finally, they arrived at the train station. Waiting a short couple of minutes for the train, they brought their tickets and got aboard the train, taking a seat towards the back of the carriage, ignoring the rubbish and graffiti scattered around the old, run down, train.

The train ride, although it was 45 minutes long, went by quickly, as Ryou and Yugi had tickle fights and laughed and talked the time away. Hoping off at the end of the line, they made their way out of the station and went in search of Bakura's house.

As they searched, the two couldn't help but notice that it wasn't the most classy area they knew… broken furniture, beer bottles and trash, littered the streets around them. Gulping slightly as yelling and screaming came from a few of the houses near by, they quickly sped up their pace, thankful to find Bakura's house with minimal effort! It was quite easy, actually… it was the one with drunken teens laughing and screaming in the front lawn and music blasting loudly from somewhere within the house, making the walls shake and the ground vibrate.

Ryou turned to Yugi with an uneasy smile.

"I think we found it!" he yelled, trying to be heard over the loud music… and they weren't even inside yet.

"Yeah I think so!!!" Yugi screamed back.

The two faced the house and Ryou was almost tempted to turn around and run away, leaving Yugi to deal with the party thing on his own as he went home to peace and quiet~. However, Yugi grabbed his hand, tightly, and began walking towards the, _**loud**_, house. It was almost as though Yugi knew of his secret plan to runaway.

Not being able to do much else now, Ryou followed Yugi along inside the house, his hands instantly raising to cover his ears.

"This isn't fun!" Ryou whined as they squeezed past the crowds of people, making their way into the lounge room.

Malik instantly caught sight of Ryou, and his bright coloured clothes, and made his way over to him and Yugi.

"Have sex with me!" he screamed drunkenly at the whitnette.

"Nuuuuu." Ryou screamed back at him bluntly making the other frown.

"Okay fine! You have sex with me!" he screamed pointing at Yugi dramatically making Yugi very scared.

"Um… no … I'm fine." he replied, staring at the ground, not wanting to look the drunken boy in the eye.

"Where's Marik?!" Ryou asked with interest making Malik pout like a child.

"He's with Bakura in Bakura's room! Apparently they have _**things**_ to talk about and _**I'm**_ not invited!" Malik screamed before picking up a shot of vodka, off a nearby table, and sculling it.

"I-I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Malik… why don't you hang out with us…"

"Hey there's Yami! YAMI!" Yugi called out, running through the crowd towards Yami, leaving Malik and Ryou alone together.

"Okay… why don't you hang out with just me then?" Ryou finished making Malik giggle drunkenly at him.

"I love your outfit by the way… real classy stuff." Malik said sarcastically.

Ryou, however, didn't pick up on the sarcasm and smiled brightly.

"Oh thankyou! It took me hours just to get it right! I think it's very wonderful, myself." Ryou noted as he looked, fondly, over the clothes he was wearing.

"Uh-huh." Malik said simply.

There was a silence between them for a moment… aside from the music and loud chattering of people around them, before Malik caught sight of a table covered with booze.

"Hey Ryou, wait here and I'll get us some drinks for us, ok? Don't you dare move! Alright?!" he ordered before running off.

Ryou stood perfectly still as he waited for Malik to return with said drinks, looking from wall… to wall ….to ceiling, he didn't once move from his spot until Malik came back and handed him a drink.

Ryou, being Ryou and not bothering to question what kind of drink it was, drank it all in a few seconds before his eyes widened and he coughed and sputtered, trying to get the taste of, … of whatever it was, out of his mouth.

"What _**is**_ that?! It tastes like… like…"

"Methylated spirits?" Malik interjected.

"Mayb- wait what?! How do you know what Methylated spirits tastes like, Malik?!" Ryou asked with concern and surprise.

"The bottle was just sitting there! S-so I had to at least try it!" Malik reasoned.

Ryou stared at the other with wide eyes before blinking… he was starting to feel funny… kinda warm and a little dizzy.

"Are…are you a ghost?!" Ryou said suddenly before reaching up and pulling at Malik's cheeks, making sure he was, in fact, _**not**_ a ghost.

"What?! No! Why would I be a ghost?!" Malik yelled in annoyance as Ryou went from pulling his cheeks to poking his arm.

"Well I heard if you drink methylated spirits… you die." Ryou stated morbidly, staring at Malik without blinking. It was actually kind of creepy…

"I only tasted it! Geeze! It's not like I drank half the bottle or anything!" Malik reasoned, making Ryou pull away from poking him with a small 'oh'.

"So what did I just drink?" Ryou inquired with bright, inquisitive, eyes.

"Straight Vodka! Good stuff, isn't it?!" Malik answered with a proud smile as he pulled a bottle of vodka out from under his light purple hoodie.

"No." Ryou answered truthfully making Malik frown at him before grabbing his arm and pulling him over to an unoccupied sofa.

"Well I like it, and I've sobered up a bit since Marik left, so, _**you're**_ going to drink with me, and _**you're**_ going to _**like**_ it!" The young Egyptian growled before filling up Ryou's glass once more.

"Okay…" Ryou said with slight unease as he closed his eyes and sculled the plastic cup, filled with straight vodka, down in one go before coughing and sputtering once again as Malik called him 'weak' and a 'light weight'.

* * *

Marik sighed as he and Bakura finally finished hiding Bakura's stash of; expensive alcohol, drugs, porn and his favourite set of knives and weapons, in his closet under lock and key.

This was exactly _**why**_ Malik wasn't allowed to come with them. They knew, from past experiences, that he would somehow manage to get the key, help himself to what he wanted and then tell everyone else about the stash before passing out somewhere where Marik and Bakura wouldn't be able to find him…which made Bakura, more often than not, furiously angry.

Bakura was very possessive and protective of his things, you see. He didn't like other people touching them or using them and especially not stealing them. Marik had once rationalised that it was probably because Bakura stole constantly from other people and, thus, expected others to do the same to him.

"So, can we head back out to the party now or are you going to swallow the key for ultimate security… cause seriously, dude, you've got problems and we're starting to sober up." Marik drolly harassed the other as he leant against a wall, waiting for the verdict on whether they could leave or not.

"Oh, shut up! I'm just going to hide it somewhere… where… where can I, fucking, hide this key?!" Bakura shouted in annoyance as Marik couldn't help but laugh at the other.

"I dunno, Ryou's pants? It'd be a hell of a nice time trying to get it back." Marik joked but frowned as Bakura actually considered it for a moment.

"Argh! Give it here, you twot!" Marik yelled as he snatched the key out of Bakura's grasp.

"Oi!"

"Look, we'll hide it…" Marik began as he scanned the room before grinning and continuing "Under one of your bed frames legs. Is that good enough for you?!" Marik asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bakura pouted, looking almost childlike, as he nodded letting Marik hide the said key before the two made their way out of Bakura's room, down the hall and into the lounge room, surprised to find both Malik and Ryou dancing, quite clumsily together, in the middle of the room, pissing off most of the other people who were also trying to dance or just stand around and talk as they crashed into them.

"Malik! You… you dance like a ballerina… you're so… you know what you are? You are… you are… like… so good… you're like… this good!" Ryou screamed over the music as he extended his arms out as far as they would go, to show Malik just how good he was.

"That… that right there… just… like… ke-keep your arms like that Ryou… yeah… that right there is, like, the size of my dick!" Malik screamed back before losing balance slightly, taking a few steps backwards trying to correct himself and stay upright.

Ryou's eye's widened considerably as he looked at Malik and then to his arms which were still stretched out as far as they could go.

"Is it really?!" Ryou asked in amazement, swaying slightly from side to side.

"It really… it really is!" Malik exclaimed only to have Ryou stumble forward to Malik, pulling on the waistband of the others pants, and pressing his head against Malik's abdomen, trying to see if Malik was telling the truth or not.

Malik laughed uncontrollably as Ryou's hair tickled his, now uncovered, stomach. The two couldn't help but lose balance and eventually toppled over onto the ground in a fit of giggles, Ryou sprawled out on top of Malik as Malik tried to breathe through his laughter and Ryou's weight on top of him.

Bakura simply scoffed at the scene as Marik, feeling slightly jealous and left out, made his way over to the two drunken teens and forced a small grin down at the two.

"Alright, play time's over you two. Malik… you come with me… Ryou go with Smiley-Mc-Gee over there. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to take care of you in such a state." Marik smirked as he grabbed hold of Malik's wrist and pulled him over to the spare bedroom, Malik blushing and giggling the whole way, knowing exactly what was coming next… ( him! ).

Bakura glared daggers at Marik… and when Marik closed the door to the room, behind him and Malik, Bakura took to glaring daggers at the door in Marik's place.

Ryou, on the other hand, stumbled forward, over to where Bakura was standing and grinned up at the older boy.

"Hiiii, Ba-Ku-Ra-kuuuuuuun~!" Ryou purred, completely unaware of just how 'sexual' he was being at the moment.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Bakura cursed as he looked down at Ryou and then back at the door for help. Finding no help from a door, big surprise there, Bakura decided to do the responsible thing, the adult thing, to do in this type of situation…

"Ryou… I'm going to get so drunk that someone else will have to take care of you, okay?" Bakura said slowly, happy to see the young 'girl' nod in, what he hoped was, understanding.

Grabbing a bottle at random Bakura took a quick swig before choking on it slightly.

"What the fuck is this?!" He swore, bringing the bottle up to his eyes, examining the label for a second or two.

"Blue Curacao… Uh, no, I don't think so…" Bakura grumbled tossing the open bottle on the ground, not noticing Ryou picking it up and drinking from it.

Looking through the other bottles on the table, Bakura finally found a bottle of one he didn't mind to much. Tequila.

Grinning as he opened the bottle and took a swig, before wiping his mouth, with the back of his hand, he gave a small chuckle towards Ryou who had taken to following a small spider around the room on all floors, crawling through peoples parted legs and empty beer cans.

"I'm going to need _**a lot**_ more alcohol if I want to get _**that**_ drunk…" Bakura said frankly before taking another swing of tequila.

* * *

**Rtb - **OH DEAR GOD! I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked… I couldn't concentrate on it at all… I need complete silence to write… and my sister is in the next room with her music cranked up to the max, singing loudly, and it's crappy poppy rap girly shit! *bashes head against wall* No offence to people who like that music but it's really distracting!

Okay! I wonder what will happen at the party in the next chapter… *goes and writes* hehe~!

See kids… drinking is fun!

And lol, blue Curacao is my favourite drink of all time! Along with straight vodka… they're on par. But I didn't think Bakura would be the type of person to like Curacao so sadly he does not like it in this fic, aw. But Ryou does! *grin*

**NOW **will there be a lemon / lime scene? …**YES! **There will probably be more than one (heh heh heh), and for more than one pairing… I'm mean, we just **HAVE** to see what Malik and Marik are doing behind those '_**closed doors**_'!!! I'm just waiting for the perfect moment for these scenes to be appropriate. Please bare with me just for the moment, I promise they will be there! I really do! XD

**Reviews make Marik hot for Malik! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Blue Stockings. **

**Warnings: **Swearing! YAOI, Yami/Hikari slashing! My humour…

**Rtb - ** Hey guys! It's chapter six and let me tell you… it's a long one!

My friend ended up having to leave early to pick up her sister from work, and my other friend won't be here until tomorrow. SO I thought it would be awesome cool if I posted the rest of the party. Lol!

I must warn you though, dad's making me do heaps of work outside, and I haven't had a lot of time to proof read it, so please forgive any typo's and mistakes. I'll go back over it later and fix it up, after my friend has gone home… I don't know when that will be! We didn't set a day for him to go home, lol!

So this is it, until next week, I think! Please enjoy~

**Thankyou **to Flacks, HersheyKissesLove, KATZUNITED-MEOW- and InsertSmileyHere15

**Malik was very sexed up by Marik, thanks to you _fine_ people who reviewed! **

**Dear Flamers; All complaints are to be taken up with our complaint officer - Bakura. He has a knife. **

**Disclaimer - ** I do not own YuGiOh… I OWN THE WORLD! MAWHAHA *is shot* well that was short lived.

* * *

**Chapter six. **

Bakura was freaking out.

He had lost Ryou.

Ryou who was innocent and cute… and drunk! And Bakura had been foolish enough to lose 'her' in his drunken haze!

Stumbling through the crowd, Bakura tried his best to find Ryou, however it was basically impossible looking for a smallish girl in a such large masses of people and, he was, thus, unsuccessful. The strange 'girl' had disappeared completely!

'Shit… I need a smoke or something…' Bakura thought aimlessly before pulling out a fag and walking out into the front yard, not noticing the tuff of white hair or the bright blue stockings that scurried along the ground, right past him.

Ryou grinned as he clumsily crawled through the ground, giggling as girls skirts brushed past his face and tickled his nose… he supposed that, if he were known as a boy, he would have been slapped and declared a pervert by now… but since he was a 'girl', in their eyes at least, he was able to crawl around, underneath skirts, as he pleased.

Not watching where he was going, Ryou suddenly came face to face with a wall… a very hard wall… that made an audible 'thunk', kinda sound, as his head came in contact with it.

"Owww! Stupid wall! Watch where you're going!" Ryou whined, at said wall, before crawling away, only to bump into something else once more. This time, however, is was a human leg.

"Huh?" Ryou exclaimed as he looked up at just who he had bumped into.

Rokurou Naoki, the one person Ryou would have, **usually**, _**hated **_to have run into… yet, in the state he was in, Ryou found himself not really caring all that much as he smiled goofily at the older boy.

"Hiiiiii, Naoki-kuuuuun!" Ryou greeted the other before laughing at, well, nothing in particular.

Naoki blinked as he looked down at Ryou in surprise before blushing, slightly, at the way he was being addressed.

"Er… Hi, Ryou. I … I didn't know you were coming to the party… you should have told me, we could have, you know, met up earlier or something." Naoki stuttered, slightly tipsy himself.

"Oh well I didn't know I was coming til, til Yugi told me I was invited cause no ones invited, so nah, I couldn't really tell you!" Ryou yelled, a little louder than he meant to.

Naoki gave Ryou a questionable look as he observed the others movements and speech patterns.

"Are you drunk?!" he asked in complete astonishment …he didn't think of Ryou as the type of 'girl' to drink, and he especially didn't see 'her' as the type to get shit faced either.

"Huh? Ya, why? Malik gave me these drinks that he said taste like methylated spirits, but I don't know, cause I've never drank methylated spirits but then I ended up like this and… wait…what are we talking about again?" Ryou rambled on before blinking, quickly losing focus on just what they were talking about.

Smirking slightly, Naoki leaned in closer to Ryou, his breath softly tickling at Ryou's cheek, as he put an arm around the others shoulder.

"Hey Ryou… how would you like to come with me for a sec… to, you know, get away from the noise."

"Ummm, okay!" Ryou innocently replied, following Naoki without any hesitation or suspicion.

Naoki led Ryou throughout the house and out into the backyard. Guiding Ryou behind the shed, next to an old, half dead, lemon Tree, he let both of his hands rest on Ryou's waist as he brought the two of them closer.

"You know Ryou… I've always found you… attractive…" he whispered before closing the gap between them, roughly kissing Ryou, on the mouth.

Ryou blinked as he felt Naoki's tongue enter his mouth. He couldn't help but find the whole thing boring… but Naoki seemed to be liking it as he moaned, slightly, into Ryou's mouth before letting his tongue graze over the others, quite brashly.

Ryou simply looked over to the side as he felt Naoki's hands begin to run up, under his shirt and gently over his stomach.

Pulling away for air, Naoki moved his mouth to Ryou's neck, not noticing the 'girls' complete and utter disinterest at the situation.

Gasping slightly, in surprise, as Naoki bit at his neck, Ryou gulped when he felt a hand running down underneath his skirt, stockings and, eventually, his underwear.

"Youre gonna' love thi-" Naoki began but stopped suddenly as his eye's widening in pure amazement and surprise.

Looking Ryou up and down for a moment, he moved his hand slightly, just to make sure, and blinked as Ryou moaned out in pleasure at the touch.

"You sick son of a -" Naoki began, as he removed his hand in disgust, but was cut short as Bakura's voice rang through out the backyard.

"RYOU!" he screamed as he made his way down the yard.

Catching sight of Ryou, with Naoki, no less, Bakura growled slightly before making his way over to the two.

"You! You stupid little girl! I have been looking for you for two hours! Fuck!"

"But I've only been gone 45 minutes." Ryou rebutted as he showed Bakura his watch before losing his balance and falling into Bakura's chest, giggling loudly, snorting every now and again, completely forgetting about what had just happened with Naoki.

Bakura simply sighed, a sigh of relief, before glaring over at Naoki who was looking at Ryou very, _**very**_, strangely.

"Stay away from her, cunt." Bakura said simply before pulling Ryou up over his shoulder, ignoring the way the younger one began rhythmically hitting the others back, almost as though he were playing the drums on Bakura.

'Look Amane! Bakura drums!' Ryou thought happily as he began to hit harder and harder, giggling in pure amusement.

Bakura watched out of the corner of his eye as Naoki stormed off, out, through the back gate, and, effectively, left the party, making Bakura grin in triumph.

He didn't like Naoki, at all and he especially hated the way he looked at Ryou. Naoki was a scumbag, as Bakura liked to put it. He was arrogant and took advantage of young girls… and whilst Bakura had been known to do that as well, in his younger years, that is, … he had done it tastefully, so it was different! Well that was what Bakura believed anyway.

Marik still maintained that it was only because Naoki liked Ryou that Bakura _**actually**_ had a problem with him. But Bakura always disagreed, stating that there was just something 'not right' about the boy and he just got a 'bad feeling' from him.

But none of that mattered now, Naoki had left his party and there was a drunken Ryou in his arms… life couldn't get any better.

Deciding that it would be easier to keep an eye on Ryou in his room, rather than anywhere else, he carted the 'girl' off to his room and frowned at the couple making out on his bed.

"Get the hell out of my room." Bakura ordered as Ryou waved at them with a huge, big, smile.

"Ahhh, but dude… we won't be much more longer honest, man…" the guy tried to reason with him, making Bakura's eye twitch, slightly, in complete and utter annoyance.

"OUT!" he screamed, and within seconds they were gone.

"Bye, bye!" Ryou sang as the two passed by him and out the door.

Rolling his eyes at the other, Bakura threw Ryou onto the bed before crawling on top of 'her'.

"You owe me for taking care of your drunken ass." Bakura smirked as he looked down at the younger teen.

Ryou blinked before digging into his pocket and pulling out a gold coin.

"I only have… a dollar!" Ryou whined, his eyes welling up with tears as he eyed his gold coin possessively.

Bakura simply chuckled before rolling over, so he was next to Ryou, instead of being on top of him.

"You keep it. I bulkbill, anyway." Bakura said simply, reaching out to ruffle Ryou's hair fondly, missing completely, in his drunken stupor, and effectively getting the others face instead.

Ryou squealed as he felt his face being 'ruffled' and tried to move away. Curling up into a ball on the edge of the bed, Ryou cautiously looked over at Bakura, making sure the other had stopped trying to attack his face.

"I won't do it again…" Bakura grinned as he stared up at the ceiling, only looking at Ryou from time to time out of the corner of his eye.

Ryou smiled as he uncurled himself and crawled back over to Bakura, laying back down beside him.

"…probably." Bakura finished, making Ryou look over at him with, downright, fear and worry.

Bakura couldn't help but laugh, as he looked down at Ryou, seeing the others complete fear and worry written all over his face.

"I'm joking, I'm joking." he reassured the other, running his fingers through Ryou's white locks of hair.

It was so soft, and Bakura didn't really understand how it spiked out the way it did, naturally, nonetheless.

Ryou purred, slightly, as he felt Bakura's fingers move through his hair. Nuzzling into Bakura's side, he looked up at Bakura's face, surprised to find him smiling.

"You're pretty…" Ryou stated drunkenly before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"I'm not pretty… I'm fucking sexy, that's what I am. You're the pretty one." Bakura huffed, trying to regain some of his man pride.. He'd never been called 'pretty' before and, for some reason, he didn't really want it catching on.

Ryou grinned as he removed his hair from Bakura's fidgety fingers and crawled on top of him, poking the older boy in the cheek as he sang;

"Bakura's pretty! Bakura's pretty!"

"I'm not pretty, god damn it! Go away the lot of you!" Bakura hollered at the, now, three Ryou's above him.

Shaking his head slightly, he blinked a few times until only one Ryou remained.

"Well… I think you're pretty… hey… can I try something?!" Ryou exclaimed as he brought his face right up against Bakura's, their noses just touching.

"Um… I guess.. What is it?" Bakura asked with suspicion and, without any warning, what so ever, Ryou pressed his lips against Bakura's.

Eye's widening in shock, Bakura froze as Ryou kissed him, slowly and, almost shyly, letting his tongue enter the other mouth.

After a moment or two, Bakura, finally, broke out of his initial shock and responded rather enthusiastically, letting his own tongue move against Ryou's.

Hands running over each other, rather feverishly, Ryou moaned into the kiss, making sure, however to keep their groins apart.

Unlike before, with Naoki, this time around, he wasn't bored… he was actually the complete opposite of bored. Kissing Bakura was exciting and fun. It was _**pleasurable**_. And, thus, he had gotten slightly hard… and if their groins were to touch, Ryou was sure he's secret would be found out quite quickly. However, in his drunken haze, and as the kiss got more and more heated, he was beginning to care less and less about Bakura finding out his secret.

And… just as he was about to grind himself against Bakura, in pure need and lust, he stopped everything… pulling away from the other, leaving Bakura confused and slightly miffed.

"I don't feel so good…" Ryou said suddenly, swaying from side to side as the colour in his cheeks, very rapidly, disappeared.

"Oh no, not on my bed!" Bakura warned the other, who didn't really look like he was paying attention at this point.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Ryou groaned before jerking slightly… his body trying it's best to hold the alcohol down for as long as possible.

"BATHROOM! BATHROOM!" Bakura screeched as he grabbed hold of Ryou's wrist and hurriedly dragged him to the Bathroom.

As soon as the door was open, Ryou pushed in front of Bakura and threw up in the toilet.

"Well this is a great way to end the evening." Bakura said dully before noticing that Ryou was crying as he threw up.

Sighing, in slight annoyance, Bakura grabbed hold of Ryou's hair and patted his back.

"Umm, there, there…" Bakura comforted awkwardly… he wasn't very good in this situations, and if it had been anyone else he would have said 'it was their own damn fault for drinking so much so they could just fuck off' … but this was Ryou.. And no matter how much he might have wanted to say that to 'her' at the moment… he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

Un-expectantly, there was a light knock on the door before someone began to enter.

"It's in use!" Bakura yelled, but the person at the door simply ignored him and came inside anyway.

"I thought I'd find you two here… with the amount of alcohol Malik said he gave her it was only a matter of time." Marik laughed, somewhat obnoxiously, as he looked over at Ryou.

"The poor dear…is he… er… I mean **she**… ha! I'm so fucking drunk! Is _**she **_going to be okay?" Marik asked, now, in concern.

Bakura, giving Marik a suspicious glance, ignored the others slip up.

"She should be fine. Where's Malik?"

"Pft, still in bed… I'd be surprised if he can even walk tomorrow." Marik grinned, proudly, to an extent.

Bakura frowned at the other.

"Um, ew… I didn't need to know that much… and ah… is it okay to leave him drunk, naked and immobile at _**this**_ kind of a party? You may as well have put a; '50 bucks a go' sign on the door and pimped him out." Bakura said seriously, Marik's eyes going wide as he, only just now, saw the problem.

"HOFUCK! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIIK! I'm comin' baby-doll! Don't let the dirty, bastards, touch you!" He screamed as he pushed his way through the crowd, running to save his beloved glory hole, aka; Malik.

Bakura rolled his eyes at the others drunken antics. He would have to remember to tease him about it later.

Noticing that Ryou had finished with his vomiting, Bakura handed him some toilet paper and then a wet towel.

"You know… if you were an alcoholic we wouldn't be having this problem." Bakura stated bluntly as Ryou simply nodded in response, not really sober enough to understand Bakura's dry humour at this point.

* * *

Yugi sighed as him and Yami stood around, doing, well, pretty much nothing.

"Ummm, so what are you drinking tonight?" Yugi asked, trying to start, yet another, dead end, conversation with the other boy.

"Hn, nothing interesting. Just juice. I have a work in the afternoon and sports meet, for school, tomorrow morning, which I'm sure half of these guy's won't turn up to. Honestly, just because it's the holiday's doesn't mean everyone can just hang about and have fun." Yami ranted making Yugi laugh gently.

"Hm, guess not. But you can't be working all the time… then you'd never have fun."

"I guess."

"Ah, so does that mean you'll be going home soon?" Yugi asked with a worried expression written all over his face.

"Yeah, sorry Kiddo." Yami answered simply, yet his voice seemed to hold a bit of regret and sadness.

"Oh! But, maybe I can go home with you! Aw, shoot… I forgot… I came with Ryou. I guess I should probably go home with her too." Yugi said with a look of disappointment, but it soon turned into surprise as Ryou and Bakura came running out of one of the rooms and straight into the bathroom, the sound of someone throwing up being heard right through out the house before the next song clicked on and music filled the house once more.

"Er… it seems like I might be staying the night here instead …" Yugi frowned, looking more than a little concerned. He really didn't want to stay at the party that much longer, especially if Yami was leaving, but he had come with Ryou and organised to leave with 'her' as well, he thought it'd be pretty mean and rude, of him, to leave the other here, in hell, whilst he went home with his crush.

"How are you and… that… planning on getting home, anyway?" Yami asked, gesturing towards the bathroom, Ryou was in, at the 'that' comment.

"Oh, we were going to walk home, cause the last train leaves at 11:45 pm…. And it's now… 1:03am. Sooo we thought we'd just walk back home, or something." Yugi smiled.

Yami frowned as he put his drink down on a nearby table.

"You can't walk home at this time of night! And from here to Ryou's house… wait where does Ryou live?"

"Ummm, a few minutes away from us?" Yugi answered meekly, knowing this wasn't going to make Yami any happier.

"What?! That's over a 5 hour walk! Are you insane?! Not to mention walking around this kind of area, just the two of you! I thought you were smarter than this Yugi!" Yami scolded his childhood friend, making Yugi cringe at the lecture.

"It was Ryou's idea! Not mine!" he defended himself weakly.

"Well, I thought Ryou was smarter than this, then."

"She is! She's just… she's just a little strange in the way she does things…"

"I've noticed…" Yami replied bleakly before thinking over what to do with the two younger teens.

"Alright, look… I'll take you and Ryou home… how does that sound?" Yami offered, not wanting Yugi and Ryou left in such an environment with such irresponsible people.

"OH! That would be really great! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Yami, you're the greatest! I'll just go and talk to Ryou and tell her we're leaving soon…"

"Now."

"Right, …that we're leaving now…"

Making his way over to the bathroom, he found Ryou cleaning his mouth with a wet towel, Bakura had given him, as Bakura watched over him, making sure he was okay.

Bakura looked up at Yugi as he entered.

"What?!" he snapped at the boy, making him jump.

"Um, er… Yami's going to give me and Ryou a lift home and he wants to leave now… so … can I please have Ryou back now?" Yugi asked meekly making Bakura frown.

"What if Ryou doesn't want to go? What if she wants to stay here?" Bakura snapped, a coy grin making it's way to his mouth.

Yugi fumbled for an answer, for a moment or so, until Yami came over to help him out a little bit.

"Bakura, I want to leave your stupid party _**now **_and I think it would be best if I took Ryou home. She was planning on walking home and she's obviously in no state to do that… it would be irresponsible to leave her here, as you pass out somewhere, whilst she's getting felt up in her sleep." Yami reasoned making Bakura snarl.

"You think you're so high and mighty, don't you, Atem?! Just because you're the school captain and sports captain, and every other fucking captain they can think of, you think you're one cool guy… well fuck you! She's staying here! I'll stay up all night keeping away all and any rapists if I must… but she stays here!" Bakura growled making Yami sigh in frustration.

"Don't you have work tomorrow morning or something?" Yami asked, trying a different approach.

Bakura thought for a moment before his eyes widened in realisation.

"OH FUCK!" He swore loudly before kicking a nearby wall.

"I have work in…" Bakura began before checking his watch.

"In four hours?! I'm still drunk! Fine! Take her! I have to get ready for work anyway! Stupid bloody factory work… gotta' wake up at shitty hours on a Saturday… can't even enjoy my own fucking party!" Bakura grumbled as he made his way out of the bathroom, cursing and cussing as he went.

Ryou simply swayed from side to side, feeling tired and unspeakably ill, not even noticing Bakura's leaving.

"I should probably start walking home… or else I'll never make it there before the sun!" Ryou stated mater-of-factly before leaning into Yugi, whispering, lightly, in his hear.

"We're having a race you see… but shhhh, it's a secret race." Ryou finished, bringing his index finger to his mouth, telling Yugi to be silent about his race against the sun.

Yugi gave Ryou a worried glance before laughing nervously.

"Okay, Ryou-chan… I think it's time to go home now… with us. Yami's going to drive us home, okay?" Yugi said slowly, hoping it would help the other understand him more easily.

"Ohhh! Okay then…. That way I'll win for sure." Ryou said happily as he stumbled towards the front door.

"Come on then! We've got to get home! Bye, bye, people! Bye, bye!" Ryou called out to the whole entire house, Yami and Yugi being, completely and utterly, thankful that he couldn't exactly be heard well over the sound of the music.

Directing Ryou towards Yami's car, which was only a few meters down the street, Yugi and Yami helped Ryou into the car, buckling him up, before getting in themselves.

Making their way home in silence, as Ryou slept, soundly, with his head resting up against the backseat window, Yugi was thankful when Ryou's house, finally, came into sight.

Pulling over into a free parking spot, just outside of the Ryou's house. The two hoped out of the car, and proceeded to wake the sleeping boy, from his slumber.

"Ryou-chan, wake up… you're home now… you can go to bed." Yugi softly woke the other, Ryou's eyes, slowly, cracking open.

Rubbing his eyes with his hands, balled up into little fists, Ryou mumbled a few incoherent words before stumbling out of the car.

"That's it Ryou… easy does it… just a few more steps… now where's your key?" Yugi encouraged as Yami held the young 'girl' up, making sure she didn't fall down onto the hard concrete ground beneath them.

"In my pocket… I think…" Ryou mumbled before fishing around his skirt pocket for his key. Pulling out his wallet, from one pocket, he moved on to the next pocket. Pulling out his phone and then his key, he smiled triumphantly.

"I got it!" he declared happily before Yami snatched the key out of his hands and unlocked the door.

The three made there way inside, Yami leaving the key on a bench next to the door… it seemed like a reasonable place to leave a house key, to him, at least.

Yugi helped Ryou up the stairs as Yami went a filled a water bottle up at the kitchen tap.

Hoping into bed, Ryou snuggled into the blankets, still wearing, not only his clothes, but his runners as well, he said a small thankyou to the both of them before his eyes fell closed and he was asleep once more.

Yami smiled gently at the younger one, for the first time that night, before placing a water bottle down on his bedside table.

"Come on, Yugi. It's way past your bedtime too." he teased as Yugi huffed, the two leaving the house, hoping Ryou would be safe with the door unlocked… but then again, with the way he was, he'd probably sleep through a robbery anyway.

Starting up the car once more, Yami drove himself and Yugi home.

Yugi thanking him for the ride, with a blush, before making his way next door back home to his home.

Yami couldn't help but smile after the boy, as he heard a woman, most likely Yugi's mother, yelling and screaming at him for 'coming home at this hour' and for 'not calling beforehand'.

Shaking his head at the boy, next door, Yami made his way inside, ready for some much needed sleep.

* * *

**The next day…**

Marik awoke in a giant pile of sheets and blankets and pillows, feeling basically fine, he had a slight headache, but apart from that he felt okay. He was pretty lucky that his body just seemed to tolerate alcohol a lot better than others.

"Oi… Malik…. You in here somewhere?" He called out, trying to find the other through the masses of material.

"MARIK! I think I'm lost…" Malik's voice rang out from somewhere within the sheets.

"Just wait where you are! I'll come find you!" Marik yelled dramatically, making Malik wince as his head pounded with every word. Malik was the opposite to Marik, he got really bad hangovers and, more often than not, was usually sick for days after drinking. And, despite the fact that he drank almost all the time, his body just never seemed to build up a tolerance.

"Marik… I'm scared…" he called out again, his voice wavering slightly with worry.

"I'm coming my love!' Marik yelled back as he took to throwing everything, he could, off the bed.

Cringing as light appeared out of no where, Malik was happy to find Marik's face hovering just above his own.

"Oh Marik! My saviour!" He cried melodramatically as he flung his arms around Marik's neck.

Marik grinned as he picked Malik up and placed him in his lap.

"Hey there, sexy~! I think I might know how you can show your gratitude." Marik purred as he bit at the side of Malik's neck, making the other shudder in delight at the tingling sensation.

"Gah, no. Noooo! No." Malik said sternly as he tried to swat Marik's face away from his neck.

"I'm still swore from last night.. And I have a Saturday detention I have to be at…" Malik said before looking over at the clock and continuing his sentence. "…half an hour ago!" Malik screeched as he jumped up, off Marik's lap, accidentally elbowing him in the jaw, before running around the room, like a chook who'd lost it's head, trying to, frantically, find his lost clothes.

"Ow… hey!" Marik complained as he got off the bed and handed Malik his pants, which were right in front of the boy.

"Chillax and just skip, ya' douche." Marik said simply as he lit a smoke, taking a short drag before handing it to Malik.

"I caaaaaaaan't! The teachers are all worried about my absences and shit. They may not be able to expel me… yet… but they'll definitely call my sister and then she'll be all up in my grillz and then she'll follow me around like a hawk… which mean no sexy-time for a _**long**_ time." Malik explained as he took a quick drag of the cigarette before handing it back to Marik.

"Well shit, what are you still here for?! Go! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Marik exclaimed as he kicked Malik's things towards him, not liking the sound of not being able to have sexy time, with Malik, for a while.

"They've probably already called her! Fuck! And the train ride is 45 minutes from here to school! They're not going to wait that long for me! Argh! This sucks!" Malik whined as he pulled on his shoes.

"Why did you even come to this gay-ass party if you had something as important as this shit on?!" Marik yelled at the other as he put his smoke out in an open, half full, can of beer.

"Oh right, like you wouldn't have done the same thing! And besides… Ryou drunk… School detention… What the fuck do you think I'm going to choose?!" Malik screamed, getting slightly hysterical as he tried to find his mobile and wallet.

"God damn it, you have a good point. Look, whilst you're still looking for your stuff I'm going to go talk to Bakura. Maybe I can borrow his car or something and drive you to school!" Marik said quickly.

"Bakura had work at 5 this morning! He's not going to be home until… 4 maybe 5-ish this afternoon!" Malik exclaimed before brightening up as he found his phone and wallet under the bedside table.

"Found them!" Malik yelled in delight and before he knew what was happening, Marik grabbed the others arm and pulled him out of the room, down the hall and out the front door.

"Quick, maybe if we run…hey wait… isn't that Bakura's car?" Marik asked in confusion.

Malik looked at the car and nodded.

"It is…" the two looked at the car for a moment before running, as fast as they could, towards it, they tried each and every door… hell, even the boot, but it was no use… the car was completely locked and secure.

"Damn Bakura and his paranoia! Who would someone steal this hunk a junk anyway?!" He yelled before running back inside, dragging Malik along with him again.

"If he's car's still here that means Bakura's still here." Marik rationalised as he flung the door, to Bakura's room, wide open happily surprised to find Bakura laying face down on his bed.

Briefly Marik wondered how the other managed to breathe like that… let alone sleep like that, however there were more urgent things to think about, so Bakura being able to breathe wasn't of concern right now.

Knowing that Bakura would be hard to wake up, after a long nights drinking and hardly any sleep, the two thought of the most plausible and effective way to wake the, silvery white, haired boy up.

Giving each other a knowing glance, they both grabbed one of Bakura's ankles, each, and pulled as hard as they could.

Bakura screamed as we awoke to being pulled off his bed and, thus, falling straight onto the floor, face first.

Jumping up off the floor he flung himself at the first person he saw… Malik, of course.

Pushing the other to the ground, he raised his fist, ready to punch the shit of the younger boy when Marik's hand grabbed hold of his wrist.

"We need the car." he said simply.

"Why friggin go ahead! Be my guest! I'm glad you woke me up so _**thoughtfully**_ to ask me a favour… FUCK YOU ASSHOLES! You can walk to where ever you need to go… now shove off. I'm having a shit of a day." Bakura hollered and yelled before getting up, off Malik, and stomping, all the way, back to his bed, where he collapsed.

"Look, we're kind of in a hurry. Just let us use the car and we'll steal you a pair of Ryou's underwear, what pair do you want?" Marik bargained with a knowing smirk.

"The pink ones with the cherries on it?" Bakura asked with a grin.

The two were only joking of course…Marik wouldn't have the heart to embarrass Ryou like that and Bakura would have probably beaten Marik to a bloody pulp if he ever did go through with it… but the conversation always served to put Bakura in a good mood, and thus is was used, a lot, when Marik need something from Bakura and Bakura was being difficult.

"Okay then… the key's are in my desk drawer, in the secret compartment in the back." Bakura muttered before nuzzling into his pillow.

Marik simply rolled his eyes as he opened the draw and pulled out an extra piece of wood, the door to the said 'secret compartment', before pulling out the car keys.

Turning to leave, Marik couldn't help ask Bakura one last question before they left.

"Hey… why _**are**_ you home today… aren't you supposed to be at work or some shit like that?" Marik asked in interest.

Bakura pulled his head off the pillow before looking at the other with sleepy eyes.

"Ummm, I already went in today… I left at four… got to work at 5 past 5 and then worked for two hours… at which point they told me to go home cause I was still drunk. So I got back here at about 8-ish and then slept." Bakura answered straightforwardly.

"They didn't fire you?"

"Nah, they were pretty nice about the whole thing, ya know? I think they really understand the new age drunk, like myself."

"Wow, what a great place to work for… I should quit my job and work there too… how would I go about handing in my resume?" Marik asked with interest making Malik finally snap.

"Will you girls stop your 'chit chatting'!!! We're in a rush! Remember?! Sexy-time?!" Malik yelled as Marik finally remembered what he was doing and ran out the door with Malik in toe as Bakura simply shrugged and fell back down onto the bed.

* * *

Speeding down the highway, Marik swerved in between cars, hoping to Ra that the cops weren't about today… he knew if he got caught, doing the speed he was doing now, it would be an automatic loss of license. Then again, if they only caught him on radar, Bakura would be the one to lose his license, since it was his car… and there was no way Marik was going to dob himself in.

Meanwhile, Malik used his mobile phone to call the general operator.

"Hello?! _Hello_?! Yes! Hello! Look, I need you to patch me through to Domino City High School. Yes, I'll hold. Thanks…. Hello?! Oh, hi Mrs. Kito… It's Malik… yes I know it's the holidays… er… I guess I'm having fun… um look, can you get me Miss Mai-sensei? I really have to talk to her… yes… I'll wait." Malik groaned as he was put on hold once more.

"You and Mrs Kito sitting in a tree~!" Marik sang childishly as Malik slap him over the back of the head, making the car swerve slightly to the right before Marik gained control once more.

"Bitch." Marik hissed as Malik gave him the finger.

"Yes, finally! Miss Mai-sensei! I'm sorry I'm late, I'm on my way now… you see my sisters car broke down because my dog chewed on some wires and so my car won't work and now my dogs dead and my mum just told me that if you expel me she'll put me into the army and… what? Bakura's party? No, I… I didn't even know he was having a party… this adds to my depression that I forgot to tell you I had!" Malik cried as Marik had to stop himself from laughing out loud and ruining the whole thing.

"Huh? A letter from my guardian or parents explaining the whole incident? Sure I have one and OH DEAR GOD IT JUST FLEW OUT THE WINDOW! What are the odds?! Huh? You'll wait for me? Yes! Thankyou Miss Mai-sensei! I really appreciate it! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Malik grinned as he snapped the phone shut.

"I don't care what Ryou say's… I am such a god." Malik said happily as Marik grinned wickedly at him and sped up even more.

* * *

Ryou awoke to a terrible feeling of nausea and one hell of a headache.

Groaning as he slowly made his way out of bed, stripped out of his clothes and he walked in the direction of the shower. He wasn't thinking, at this point in time, as his body just seemed to move on it's own, it was like being on autopilot or something else Ryou couldn't quite think of in his present state.

Hoping into the shower, he turned the water on, full blast, and hissed as he found out, very quickly, that he had forgotten to turn on the hot water as well.

Turning on the hot water, Ryou smiled in accomplishment before soaping himself up and then washing his hair.

Stepping out of the shower, a few moments later, Ryou dried himself off with a towel and walked back, naked, to his room to find some new underwear and some pyjama's. He highly doubted he'd be going any where today, especially with the way he felt, so pyjama's were a good, comfortable, choice. He couldn't even remember half the night… all he could remember was Malik and him dancing and then suddenly being on the floor and then him and Bakura laying on a bed together? And making out? Had that really happened? It seemed so surreal… especially for Ryou. It wasn't like him to do such a thing. He blamed Malik, though, of course. He remembered that Malik had given him a strange drink that apparently tasted like Metho and that's when everything started to get a little hazy.

Grumbling small little curses and death threats towards his friend, who he hoped was suffering just as much as he was, Ryou pulled on his new found clothes and hoped back into bed, grabbing the bottle of water and taking long, hard, drink.

'Huh? Oh, yeah! I should call Yugi and see if he got home alright. Thankyou, Amane.' Ryou thought with a small yawn before putting the water bottle back down and grabbing the phone to call Yugi, hoping he hadn't woken him.

Hearing the other pick up, Ryou smiled weakly against the phone.

"Hi, Yugi… it's Ryou-chan. Ummm, I'm sorry about last night, I can hardly remember anything, I hope you got home alright." Ryou said softly before wondering how _**he**_ had gotten home from the party.

"Oh, yes. Yami drove both myself and you home… you don't remember? Ah… but I guess you were kind of out of it, huh?" Yugi replied.

"Eh? Really? Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I don't usually act like that, it's just … blasted Malik, he gave me drinks that tasted bad and and and… I'm really sorry! Can you please tell Yami 'thankyou' from me as well? I think I'm going to go hide under a rock from mortal embarrassment!" Ryou rattled on making Yugi laugh lightly at him.

"Relax, Ryou. It's okay, you're allowed to get drunk, you're like 16 now… you're only 2 years away from being legal… sheesh, even I've gotten drunk a few times and I'm 14." Yugi explained, trying to calm the other down.

"Oh." Ryou whispered quietly before blinking slowly.

"Is it really okay though? I think my father would be rather upset if he knew… and I'm feeling downright ashamed of myself at the moment." Ryou confided in his friend, fidgeting nervously with the curled phone cord as he bit his lip slightly.

"Pft, that's just 'first time drinkers jitters' … you'll get over it pretty quickly, trust me. Now, rest up and I'll call you in a few days when you're feeling a bit better… maybe we can hang out or something… it is the holidays after all." Yugi suggested thoughtfully making Ryou smile brightly, nodding at the phone before realising that Yugi couldn't see him.

"Oh, um, yes! That would be delightful Yugi. I'll talk to you later then, bye~!"

Putting the receiver back in place against the phone, itself, Ryou yawned once more before collapsing on to his giant king sized bed, snuggling into his massive piles of pillows and let sleep consume him, quite surprised to see the image of Bakura moaning beneath him as the two kissed, playing over and over again in his mind as Amane's soft giggles floated around, inside the back of his head.

* * *

Yugi smiled as he hung up the phone. He didn't know why, but he had felt so much happier since him and Ryou had become friends.

It was kind of strange how only a month and a half ago the two had only spoken to each other every now and again out of formalities more than anything else, but now… well… it seemed like they'd been friends for years.

Snapping out of his thoughts as his alarm went off, Yugi quickly pressed the 'off' button before running over to his bedroom window, on the second floor of his house. Looking out the window and onto the street below, Yugi smiled as, right on time, like always, Yami came out of his house, dressed in his school sports gear, and stretched, out in the morning sun. Jogging on the spot for a bit, he closed the door behind him before jogging down the street, passed Yugi's house, where he stopped to look up at Yugi and give him a small smile with a little wave before running off out of sight, down the street, towards the park for an early morning jog.

Yugi smiled at Yami, waving back at him before watching him jog off. It was almost like an unspoken tradition that happened every morning of every day, except public holidays… sometimes.

Yawning slightly, Yugi cringed as his mother called him downstairs from breakfast, telling him that he could do the morning dishes for staying out so late last night without telling her.

* * *

Malik cried, literally cried, as Mai forced him to rewrite the essay, he had written, about 'being late for school detentions', for the third time that day.

"You're just doing this for the hell of it now, aren't you?!" he screamed at her, resulting in her screaming back.

"Well maybe if you wrote something that actually made any sense… not something like: 'Mai-sensei has forcabebly forced me here to force me to study some shit I dunt even like and I bet she keeps saying this isnt good enough but its the best thing I written all year!'" Mai shouted as she read directly from Malik's essay. She knew the boy had some problems with school work, but she didn't, ever, imagine him to be this bad. Perhaps it was the fact that he never showed up to class or handed in any work that none of the other teachers had picked up on his struggling with easy academics.

"I can't put up with this anymore… you're giving me a headache, Malik." Mai sighed as she sat down on a nearby desk.

"So I can go home?!" Malik asked excitedly.

"No. I'll get you to do some work with the grounds-keepers and the schools maintenance team, some hard labour will do you good. In the mean time I'm going to speak to your other teachers and see if we can organise a study plan for you. I'll probably have to call your sister and get her to come in as well, there's no use trying to get you to work here if you're never around and you don't keep up with your homework." Mai explained, rubbing the bridge of her nose in a annoyance before hopping of the desk she was seated on.

"B-but, I came to detention!" Malik argued back quite weakly.

"Malik, this isn't a short term thing. If you keep going on like this you're going to fail time and time again and you're never going to learn. I'm sorry, but if I don't do this now, some other teacher is bound to pick up on it eventually and they might not be as nice about it as I am. Okay? I'm only trying to help you." Mai explained softly to the boy who looked like he was about to burst into tears.

Sighing, Mai packed up his things and called over the one of the grounds-keepers.

"Can you put him to work? I'm going to go and see if I can contact his sister to come in and pick him up, I want to have a word with her." Mai ordered politely as the grounds-keeper, Tristan, simply nodded and took Malik to one of the school sheds.

"We're fixing up a broken pillar next to the canteen. Pick up that wood there and take it down to the canteen, would you? I'm going to grab the other shit we need." Tristan said dully as he began rummaging through the shed for tools and such.

Malik hissed as his hang over, plus post-sex-pain, decided to attack him all at once as he picked up the wood and dragged it across to the cafeteria.

He couldn't help but curse Marik, who had driven back home to sleep and rest up, whilst Malik was in detention.

"This is absolute BULLSHIT!" Malik screamed loudly within the empty school, silently hoping that Mai-sensei could hear him from her office.

* * *

**Rtb **- OMFG! I was going to stop this chapter at like 3000 words… it's now around 7000 words. What the hell man?! Where did all that story come from?! And why didn't I just split it up into two different chapters!?! It's because I love you guys, that's why! And I just want to make you happy! *tear*

Anyway! HOMG! Who likes sexy hangovers?! I sure don't! My stage four endo likes to make me sick for days after drinking… stupid alcohol… fuelling my disease! *shakes fist at uterus*

Yay! I think lots happened in this chapter! But that doesn't mean nothings going to happen in the next chapter, school holiday are a great time to catch up and get to know each other -cough Bakura and Ryou cough- and also a good time to comfort one another -sneeze Malik and Marik sneeze-!

**Reviews make Ryou flash his cherry panties!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blue Stockings. **

**Warnings: **Swearing! YAOI, Yami/Hikari slashing! My humour…

**Rtb - ** You must all thank my friend '**Riku**' for this chapter. A few days after my friend went home I got really sick ( because I kinda sorta forgot to take my medicine ^^; ) and didn't have any inspiration to write at all! BUT! After talking to Riku for like… five minutes?! I felt AWESOMELY BETTER AGAIN! XDDD! She inspired me to write! So **this chapter is dedicated to her~!** She is the Queen to my King~!

**Thankyou to **Nenshavision, Rag Doll-Kun, JiangShi, AliceCambio, Kyon-neko, KATZUNITED-MEOW-, Flacks, Blazer.4123, InsertSmileyHere15, QuitexSoul, TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep

Some of your reviews made me almost die of laughter! You guys are seriously the best reviewers ever! Thankyou for reading and reviewing! You make writing this story all the more fun and enjoyable! ^^

**RYOU FLASHED! Malik and Marik got it on camera for ultimate youtube fame.**

**Attention Flamers! It is national flamers day off. Actually it's world wide… no wait, universe wide… no alien flamers are getting me today, oh no.**

**Disclaimer - ** I do not own Yugioh but I do own my pants…. And in the end, isn't that something to be thankful for?!

* * *

**Chapter seven. **

It had been a week and a half since the party and Ryou couldn't help but smile... life was going well for him, at the moment, and, since it was the middle of the holidays, him and his sister were left alone, in the house, to chat and spend quality time with one another, which Ryou loved.

His father had sent him a letter, not so long ago, stating that he'd be back home in a couple of weeks… maybe months… which was fine by Ryou, since the two had parted on such a bad terms the last time his father had visited.

Of course, it hadn't _**just**_ been Ryou and Amane, alone together, all this time. Ryou had managed to catch up with Yugi as well. The two had had a sleep over, and it had taken the two an hour and a half to explain to Yugi's mother that Ryou was in fact _**NOT**_ Yugi's secret older girlfriend, and the two were merely BFF's… although, Ryou still had a sneaking suspicion that Yugi's mum thought otherwise.

Unfortunately for Ryou, though, he hadn't been able to get in contact with Marik OR Malik all holidays. It was not only strange, but somewhat disheartening as well. During the holidays, since he had become friends with the Egyptian boys, more than a few years back, the three had always caught up at least once or twice each school holiday break… however, so far, he couldn't even get past their voice mail.

Sighing, as he suddenly felt somewhat depressed, Ryou let himself collapse onto the couch with a small huff, nuzzling into the pillow as he did so.

"Amane… I'm bored." Ryou whined pathetically into the empty room.

Waiting for a moment, he smiled as he heard an answer and pouted slightly, looking up at his forehead, as though it would help him to see his dead sister within the deep dark corners of his mind.

"If I _**could **_think of something to do I would have done it by now and wouldn't be so booooooooored." he complained, kicking his legs into the air in slight annoyance.

"Oh! You're right! I need to do some more grocery shopping… I could take my bike and make a day of it! Amane! You're a genius! This is why I love you, big sister. You're always helping me out when I need it the most." Ryou smiled, sincerely, before jumping off the couch and straightening out his baby blue mini skirt, that was, thankfully, resting over the top of a bright orange pair of track suit pants.

Stretching for a moment or so, he leant over the couch and grabbed his favourite white t-shirt, that had an, awesome cool, red angry face on it that made Ryou laugh like a five year old every time he saw it, and pulled it over his head and, thus, over the black, women's, singlet he was wearing as well.

Giggling as he looked in the mirror at the angry red face on his shirt, Ryou skipped over to the front door, skirt flittering and fluttering about as he went, he put on his dirty white sneakers, and ran out the door, locking it behind him.

Scrunching his eyes shut and his nose up slightly, he couldn't help but smile as the bright morning sun shone down upon him. It was a beautiful sunny day, not a cloud in the sky… and although the temperature was only mild, maybe slightly warm at best, Ryou couldn't help but feel cosy as he basked in the sunlight for a few more seconds. It was to good to pass up really… this was probably going to be the last sunny day of autumn and he wasn't going to let it slip right on past him.

Walking around to the side of the house, he eventually found his bike hidden under his houses giant water tank, entangled in a forest of weeds, grass, and all other kinds of plants Ryou couldn't even identify.

Ripping it out of the weeds, after five minutes or so of pulling, Ryou dragged the bike through the long grass at the side of the house in hopes of getting rid of the spiders that had made a home on his beloved bike. Finally he made it to the front yard, and, when he was absolutely certain that the bike was spider proof, he hoped on and made his way down the street towards the city.

It wasn't long before the supermarket came into view and Ryou let his bike drop, well… more like crash, onto the cemented ground beneath him before making his way inside. He hadn't bothered to lock up his bike… because, frankly, he'd find it somewhat humorous for someone to steal the hunk of junk that still had things growing on it from months of abandonment, and, in Ryou's mind, if the bike _**was**_ actually stolen… then it really didn't matter cause he had the money to afford a new one. It wasn't as though he was a spoilt brat or anything, that was far from the truth, he just didn't really care that much for his belongings because they could all be replaced.

Looking down each and every isle, _carefully_, Ryou put the groceries he needed into the trolley and made his way over to the checkout. Making small talk with the cashier he frowned as he made his way back to his bike and found that… he had definitely brought to much stuff to carry whilst riding his bike.

Thinking for a moment or two on how to fix the problem, his face lit up as he thought of an obvious solution.

Walking back into the supermarket, he purchased a long piece of rope before coming back out. Sitting down, next to his scratched up bike, he tied one piece of the rope to the underside of the seat and then the other end to the trolley.

Smiling brightly in accomplishment, he hoped on his bike and, ignoring all stares, rode off with the trolley, full of groceries, trailing along behind him.

* * *

Bakura growled as he made his way down the street. He was on his way to Malik's house because both him and Marik were ignoring his calls and he wanted to give them a piece of his mind. It wasn't as though he cared if they wanted to talk to him or not or that they didn't want to see him… he was only going over to make sure, they knew, that he didn't care about them… at all!

Grumbling to himself, under his breath as he watched each and every foot step he took, he couldn't help but catch sight of a flash of metal racing past him.

Looking up just in time to see some kid with white hair, in awfully clashing clothes, riding a bike … with a trolley full of groceries attached to the back by a rope?

Blinking for a second, it suddenly dawned on him just who that crazy, unfashionable, kid might be!

"RYOU?!" He called out loudly, giving a small wave, waiting to see if it was the girl he was thinking of or not.

Head turning around, as his name was called out from some ways down the street, Ryou's determined frown turned into a bright, excited smile, as he caught sight of Bakura waving to him.

"Oh! HEY BAKU-" Ryou began to call back but was cut short as he felt himself colliding with something hard before flying over the handle bars onto the cemented pavement below.

"Ow…" he whined, sniffling slightly as he caught sight of blood leaking through the thin material of his, now torn, track suit pants.

Bakura winced as he watched Ryou fly over the front of 'her' bike as 'she' collided with a light post.

Running over to the poor 'girl' now snivelling in the middle of the street, he skidded to a holt and knelt down beside the younger one, examining 'her' leg with concern.

"Are you alright?! What the fuck do you think you were doing?!" he exclaimed loudly making Ryou jolt slightly in surprise.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it… I just got all excited when I saw you and so I forgot to look where I was going…" Ryou sniffled making Bakura somewhat pout in annoyance.

'How the hell am I supposed to stay mad, now?!' he thought in anguish before grabbing Ryou's hand and helping him up off the ground, quite impressed that the trolley had remained on all four wheels and the groceries managed to stay intact.

"Thankyou, for helping me, that is, … but… you can let go of my hand now…" Ryou said awkwardly, blushing as the memory of the two of them making out, quite passionately, brought it's way up into the foreground of Ryou's mind.

"Huh? Oh… yeah…" Bakura mumbled, begrudgingly letting go of the others hand.

"Hmm, I should go home now. Bye." Ryou stated, quite brashly, as always, as he tried to hop onto his bike, wincing as he bent his injured knee trying to get onto the confounded thing.

Rolling his eyes at the other Bakura let his hands snake their way onto Ryou's waist before lifting him up off the bike and then putting him down on the sidewalk.

"Here, let me." Bakura grinned, almost cunningly, as he hoped onto Ryou's bike… trying his best to ignore the pink colour and the bright yellow flowers painted all over it.

"Ummm, but I.. I should… and you… um…" Ryou stuttered for a moment causing Bakura to chuckle lightly.

"Hop in the trolley and I'll take you home." he offered generously… although, to Ryou, it sounded more like a command rather than a friendly offer.

"Oh, um… okay… thanks… I guess?" Ryou muttered in confusion before clumsily falling into the trolley, trying his best to avoid the mayonnaise and tomato sauce… he really didn't want to be sitting on either of those bottles.

"Ready?" Bakura asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, making Ryou even more worried than he was before.

"Yeah?" the younger boy answered with uncertainty, and before he could even scream, Bakura took off at lightning speed, not slowing down the whole way back to Ryou's, the trolley bouncing and crashing all the way behind him, leaving Ryou terrified and slightly 'trolley sick'.

Smiling weakly as his house came into view, Ryou told Bakura to slow down but gulped as Bakura did the exact opposite and sped up, right until the last second, at which point he slammed on the brakes, as hard as he could, and laughed manically as he skidded to a stop, leaving a huge muddy line on the front lawn.

Looking back at Ryou, Bakura grinned wickedly before laughing once again.

"How was that?" he asked smugly, completely proud of his bike riding 'skills' as he liked to call it.

"Oh, yes… very… nice…. I'm…I'm hoping out now… goodbye crazy person." Ryou said quickly as he tried his best to 'dive' out of the 'cart of death' and crawl his way inside.

Sighing, as he watched Ryou's more than adorably strange behaviour, he picked up a few bags of groceries and walked them over to the front door of the others house.

"You gonna open the door, or should I just brake in?" Bakura smirked, in a somewhat superior looking way.

Ryou gulped as he looked up at Bakura from the ground. He couldn't help but find the other boy completely and utterly attractive. He wasn't sure if it was the sun, hitting the older boys hair in just the right way, making it glow and shine, or if it was the scar across his otherwise perfect face, making him look dangerous and somewhat ruggedly handsome in Ryou's mind. Or perhaps it was just the others superior smirk… clearly displaying his arrogant and domineering personality for all the world to see.

With his heart fluttering around in his chest at, what felt like, a hundred miles per hour, the younger boy dumbly nodded his head as he got up off the front lawn and made his way over to the door, his arm gently brushing against Bakura's side, as he clumsily unlocked the front door to the house and showed Bakura in, taking the grocery's off his, now, guest and putting them away in the kitchen while Bakura made himself at home and looked around the lounge room he'd been left in.

Bakura couldn't believe his luck! Here he was, in _**Ryou's **_house! Ryou's of all people! The only girl to ever make him nervous and the only girl he was able to stand for more than an 1 hour or so.

Gritting his teeth in somewhat anxiousness and nervousness, Bakura took to looking at the random Egyptian artefacts laying, carelessly, around the place. They looked to be priceless and they were just sitting there… waiting for some robber or thief to come and steal them. If it had of been anyone else's house Bakura probably would have been filling his pockets by now… but, since it was Ryou, he just couldn't bring himself to do so… no matter how badly he wanted to.

"So… you have a lot of Egyptian stuff lying around… you must really like Egypt or something." Bakura called out in mild interest, however, he was really only interested in breaking the silence between them.

"Hmmm, yeah, my dad's an archaeologist over in Egypt. He leaves some of his work and stuff lying around here for safe keeping… some are presents for me though." Ryou called back, continuing to put the groceries away, frowning as he tried to reach the top shelf.

"Hm." Bakura grunted in response as he continued to look around.

Coming across a, somewhat out of place, cabinet, Bakura was fairly surprised to find two pictures sitting on top.

One was of a middle aged woman… she had spiky, yet soft, looking hair which was as white as snow and bright emerald eyes, shinning brightly at the camera with a gentle smile and pink tainted cheeks. It didn't take long for Bakura to realise that it was obviously Ryou's mother. The two looked exactly a like!

However… the other photo had Bakura stumped. A girl, no older than 15 years old, with wavy blue hair and dark brown eyes was smiling happily and waving, slightly, at the camera taking her photo.

Picking the framed photo up off the cabinet Bakura gave it a closer look. She had the same facial features as Ryou and the same dumb, out of it, kind of smile.

Blinking for a moment or two, he decided to ask Ryou who the photo was of. Maybe it was a friend of hers? Or a cousin, perhaps?

"Oi, Ryou! Who's this girl?" Bakura asked with curiosity as Ryou made his way out of the kitchen, finally finished with the groceries.

Looking over at Bakura, when he was addressed, Ryou's face paled as he saw just what the older boy was holding.

Running over to the other, Ryou possessively snatched the photo out of Bakura's hands and frowned at him as he cradled the photo into his chest.

"Don't touch her!" he snapped, as he glared up at the older boy.

Bakura couldn't help but blink as he looked down at Ryou in complete and utter surprise. Apparently there was more to Ryou than met the eye… and briefly he couldn't help but wonder just who else knew this side of Ryou or if he was the only one to witness it.

"I'm… I'm sorry? What the hell's your problem, anyway?!" Bakura asked with interest, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy.

Ryou just continued to glare, for a moment or two, before sighing and gently placing the photo back down on the cabinet.

"I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to snap like that it's just… that's… she… she's my sister. I care a lot for her and I don't like people touching her photo." Ryou said softly, his eyes lowering to the floor as he blushed a light shade of pink.

"She must be important to you… where is she?"

"Oh um… I… she… she's not here right now. She's gone out, I think." Ryou answered thoughtfully as he tried to think of just where his sister was. He hadn't heard her voice in his mind since morning, so he figured she was gone for now… she did that sometimes. Disappear from his mind for a few hours or so… but she always came back. _**Always**_.

"Oh, well that's cool, what about your mum? Where's she?"

"Dead." Ryou answered bluntly, making Bakura falter for a second or two. Usually people became flustered or sad at the mention of a close family members death… but Ryou… 'she' just seemed to say it as though 'she' was talking about a stranger. 'She' stated it like a fact, no emotion or feelings attached.

"That must've sucked." Bakura replied awkwardly, he wasn't very good at these kinds of things, and since Ryou was being so blunt about the whole thing he might as well be too.

"I guess. Hey, now that I've finished putting the groceries away do you want to do something? Since Amane's not here I don't really have any plans." Ryou offered holding out his hand to Bakura, waiting for the other to take hold of it.

"Er… okay… I guess… what are we going to do though?" he asked the younger one, who seemed to be rather excited about spending time with him today.

Taking hold of Ryou's hand, feeling rather stupid and girly as he did so, he was surprised as Ryou clasped hold of his hand and dragged him out of the house.

"We can do anything! It's such a nice day!" Ryou exclaimed loudly before looking over at his bike and trolley, sitting lamely in the middle of his front lawn.

"Guess we better return them first, huh." Ryou said dully as Bakura nodded in agreement before smirking widely.

"Let's see how fast we can go this time around." he grinned before hoping onto the bike once more, making Ryou pale considerably before nervously, and quite reluctantly, hoping into the back of the trolley.

* * *

Marik couldn't help but growl as he threw his phone against his bedroom wall, watching as the back part and the battery came flying off and were, thusly, scattered across the floor.

He had been trying to get in contact with Malik, but apparently the little 'bitch' had his phone off! And Marik knew exactly why… it was because of that stupid Mai sensei. Apparently she had called Ishizu, Malik's sister, into the principles office, and had a talk with her… telling her about how shitty Malik was doing in school and letting her know just how many classes Malik was skipping.

They had agreed to talk with Ishizu, again, at the end of the holidays, before school started up again, in order to discuss a study plan for Malik during school, but in the meantime Ishizu had taken to locking Malik away inside his room and stealing not only his computer, but his I-pod, his mobile phone, the phone in his room and also all his gaming consoles. All he was left with was his school work and an old tamagotchi Marik had thrown through his bedroom window… but, since he had broken Maliks bedroom window, Ishizu thought it was a good idea to ban Marik and Malik from seeing one another through out the holidays. _**Apparently**_, he was a bad influence or something to that affect.

"This is fucking stupid! I haven't gotten laid all week! And Malik! My poor, dear, sweet, Malik! Locked away by his evil older sister just waiting for his prince to save him! …I hope a prince appears soon so I can reap the benefits afterwards and not have to wait until school goes back to see him." Marik said thoughtfully before rolling around on his bed.

He had never realised how much Malik and him hung out… apparently life was pretty boring without the little blonde helping him with his sinister pranks or just chillin' at home watching a gruesome horror flick.

Somehow, it was different to when they broke up… when they broke up they _**wanted**_ to be apart from each other… but this time around they wanted to see each other but couldn't! It made him want Malik all the more, like a child who wanted the toy they weren't allowed to have, simply because they weren't allowed to have it.

'This sucks. I guess I could see Bakura… or catch up with Ryou or something… but I just don't feel like it… Mrrr…. I just want to see Malik… and no one else! …but I caaaaaaaan't! Fuck this! I'm gonna get drunk.' Marik thought with a determined nod before jumping off his bed in search of alcohol and any smokes he might have had lying around in his house.

* * *

Malik screamed as he kicked on the fine oak door to his room, smirking slightly to himself as a piece of wood chipped off the patterned imprint on the door and flew across the room.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I WANNA GO OUTSIDE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME YOU WHORE! I'M GOING TO WRITE TO MUM AND DAD AND TELL THEM YOU LOCKED ME UP IN A SMALL BOX! LET ME OUUUUUUUUUUUUT YOU STUPID SLUUUT!" Malik yelled and screamed as he continued to kick and bash the door like an ignorant child.

"Malik… do your homework… you'll learn that a room the size of your boyfriends house is not a box." Ishizu called out before going back to signing some papers for her work at the museum.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Malik screamed in frustration, hitting and banging at the door for a minute or two more before finally giving up and making his way over to the bed, sniffling slightly.

"This is soooo unfair! Stupid Mai-sensei! I'll never forgive her! How dare she try and make me a better person! I'll fuckin' show her! Next teachers meeting she's getting bugs in her coffee, that's for sure!" Malik whined, thrashing about on his bed for a short second or two before calming down and laying still.

"I miss Marik…"

* * *

Ryou smiled widely as Bakura slowed down to a stop.

"You know… second time around it's actually kind of fun!" he grinned as he jumped out of the trolley as Bakura hoped off the bike and began to untie the rope.

"Yeah, well there was really nothing to worry about… not with my kick arse bike riding skills." Bakura stated playfully, waggling his eyebrows at Ryou, before winding the rope up and handing it to the younger 'girl'.

Putting the trolley away, he yawned slightly before blinking in confusion as Ryou dropped the rope on the ground.

"Ready to go?!" he smiled, tilting his head to the side with inquisitiveness.

"Er, what about the rope, Ryou-chan? Don't you, I dunno, wanna keep it, or somethin?" Bakura asked with a slight frown.

"Nah, I can just buy another if I need to… you can have it if you want."

"No… it's okay… so where to now?" Bakura asked, eyes shifting to the side as boredom began to take over.

"Hmmm, how about the park?" Ryou replied enthusiastically.

"Where all the little kids play? Really?" Bakura questioned, not really liking the idea.

"M-hm~! It'll be fun, I promise." Ryou gently smiled and Bakura couldn't help but give in.

"Yay, the park." he said dully as he climbed onto the bike again, Ryou jumping onto the pegs of the back wheels, slowly, almost sensually, letting his arms wrap around Bakura's waist.

Bakura gulped slightly as he concentrated on the others touch against him, trying his best to keep any 'naughty' or 'dirty' thoughts out of his mind.

Leaning in, so that his lips were basically against Bakura's ear, Ryou innocently whispered to the other.

"Are we going?"

Bakura couldn't help but nod as he tried to regain his composure and before long the two were riding down the street, making their way to the park. Since it was the city, the park was actually quite big. There were gardens, forests, architecture and several different play grounds for the kids to play on all scattered over one big piece of land.

Stopping at the closest playground, Ryou jumped off the bike and ran towards a giant ladder, climbing up it as fast as he could, he was thankful that he was wearing pants underneath his skirt, thus, stopping him from accidentally flashing people… he really had bad luck when it came to keeping his underwear out of sight.

Bakura, however, just casually walked over to the play ground and scrunched up his nose.

He felt silly, somehow, and he didn't understand how Ryou, obviously, didn't.

"Don't you feel stupid running around like a five year old child?" he questioned the other, eyebrow quirking slightly in curiosity.

"Hmmm, no, not really." Ryou answered simply with a shrug before grinning mischievously.

Sliding down the big yellow slide, Ryou bent down and picked up some bark and dirt off the ground.

Running over to Bakura, he yelled a big: 'SURPRSIE!' and threw the hand full of dirt and bark into the air just above Bakura.

Cringing as the blasted bark and dirt fell down upon him he hissed before glaring at Ryou who just smiled innocently back at him, arms tucked in behind his back as if to say; 'I didn't do anything~!'

"That's it, you're so dead!" Bakura growled before giving a wicked grin and chasing after the young 'girl' all around the child's playground.

It was surprising just how hard Ryou was to catch, 'she' was so small and lean 'she' just seemed to fall out of Bakura's hold. After five minutes of constant running though, Ryou slowed down and Bakura was finally able to catch 'her', pinning 'her' down onto the soft, green, grass below.

"Right… you're in trouble now." Bakura grinned making Ryou gulp slightly.

And, without any remorse, Bakura began to tickle Ryou relentlessly. Laughing loudly as he flailed within Bakura's grasp, Ryou screamed and yelled as he tried his best to kick the other off him.

"Stop! Stooooop!" Ryou squealed before laughing loudly once more.

"No, don't think I will…. Unless you beg me~." Bakura teased, tickling Ryou more viciously than before, just to prove his point.

"Nooo! Stop it! Stoooop it! Alright! Alright! Pleaaaaaase let me gooooo!" Ryou whined, giving his best puppy dog eyes to the older boy, smiling happily as Bakura caved and let him go.

"Yay! Freedom!" Ryou cheered, throwing his hands up in the air for a bit before bringing them down and grinning at Bakura.

"Told you you'd have fun." Ryou smiled kindly, closing his eyes as he did so.

Bakura watched Ryou in fascination as 'she' cheered for freedom. Yes, 'she' was a strange girl… and very weird… but it was refreshing and fun, and he couldn't help himself liking 'her' all the more.

Gulping as Ryou smiled at him, with closed eyes, he took a moment to examine 'her' face… so beautiful, it was almost angelic, especially with the afternoon sun beaming just above her, making her seemingly glow.

And before Bakura knew what he was doing, he leant forward and pressed his lips softly up against Ryou's. Giving 'her' a chaste, spine tingling, kiss, lasting only seconds, before pulling away.

Waiting for Ryou's reaction, Bakura watched as Ryou's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Catching sight of Bakura almost instantly, he gave a look of confusion as he thought over what had just happened.

'He… kissed me…' Ryou thought gradually as he tried to comprehend the situation.

After a moment or two, he smiled, a bright large smile, at Bakura before getting up off the grass, brushing off the back of his skirt before looking down at Bakura who was looking up at him expectantly.

"That was nice… want to play on the swings with me?" Ryou stated simply.

Bakura couldn't help but chuckle, as he let out the breath he didn't even known he'd been holding. Ryou was always so directly to the point, it was nice to have someone speak what they were thinking and not try to cover it up for the sake of politeness. However… Ryou still managed to be polite… it seemed to be in 'her' nature to be polite, accommodating and over all a nice person… however 'she' spoke bluntly, in the most innocent and sincere way… Bakura couldn't help but enjoy the other's presence. Ryou's whole existence seemed to be one big ball of contradictions and Bakura found that, not only interesting but, entertaining, as well.

"The swings? Sure, why the hell not." Bakura replied as the two made their way over to the swing set.

There was only one swing seat that could fit either of them, the other was for babies and it would be _**very**_ uncomfortable for either of them to sit in.

Pouting slightly, Ryou looked over at Bakura who simply sighed before gesturing for Ryou to take a seat on the swing.

"You can have it and I'll just push or something." Bakura muttered as Ryou scampered onto the plastic swings seat, letting his petite hands curl around the silver chain as Bakura began to push from behind.

Giggling as he felt himself get higher and higher, Ryou watched as his hair flew about in the air before him. Looking back at Bakura, who was smiling playfully at him, Ryou turned his head back around, watching the sun as it began to set, leaving the sky a mixture of bright orange and deep red.

Bakura, getting bored of just pushing, let himself time the swing, just right, allowing him to jump on behind Ryou, standing up, his legs on either side of the smaller boy, he began to rock his body back and forth, keeping up the swings momentum.

"I forgot how much fun swings were…" Ryou mused as he looked up at Bakura, his head resting against the other boys thighs, which was making Bakura slightly uncomfortable and nervous.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Do you do this kind of thing often?" Bakura inquired as he looked down at the other, looking up again almost instantly as he began to get motion sickness from watching the ground move beneath him.

"Oh, um yeah~… Amane and I sometimes do. Other times I just come by myself…I told you… it's fun. What do you do for fun?" Ryou asked as he moved in time with Bakura, not letting the swing stop at any point in time.

"Well, usually I… I…"

'Jerk off to the thought of you naked calling out my name, beneath me, in need and lust?' Bakura finished off his sentence mentally before shaking his head. He didn't think Ryou would take that as a compliment.

"Well I guess I just drink with Marik and Malik, hang out with them and stuff… sleeping in is kinda fun, I guess… annoying people is good for a laugh… and I find annoying that Yami Atem is also a good time for all." Bakura answered truthfully making Ryou giggle at him.

"You're fun." Ryou said simply but before Bakura could even question it, Ryou jumped off the swing, causing the older boy to lose balance and fall flat on his back.

Grunting as he slowly got up off the ground, Bakura glared at Ryou.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he screamed, not very impressed with being left to fall flat on his butt… off a swing… a child's swing.

"I'm going home… would you like to… maybe… come with me?" Ryou asked shyly as he scuffed his shoe against the ground, watching as bark and dirt scattered around as he did so.

Bakura was silent for a moment as he gave Ryou a strange look.

"You want me to stay over at your house tonight?" He questioned, still not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Um, yes…. Is that… is that to weird or something?" Ryou asked with worry, his eyes darting up to meet Bakura's before dropping back down as he bit at his lip with nervousness.

"No! No… it's fine… I just didn't think you'd want someone like me over…you know… an older boy over at a girls house when her parents aren't home… Kinda not the message you want to send out to people, ya know?" Bakura rambled as he tried to stop himself from seeming to eager… in _**his **_mind he had a fair chance of getting laid tonight and he wasn't going to be so stupid as to mess it up for himself.

"Really? Well I don't see a problem with it… we'll have good fun! I'll make us some tea and we can stay up all night talking~ oh it's going to be such fun, I just know it!" Ryou grinned as Bakura's face fell slightly.

'There goes my hopes of getting laid… oh well, can't really say no now, can I? Not when she's smiling like that.' Bakura thought as he let his ego deflate slightly.

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun." he replied sarcastically, Ryou however did not pick up on the sarcasm and simply picked the bike up off the ground and waited for Bakura to hop on and take them home.

'This is going to be a long night…' Bakura frowned as he climbed onto the bike, Ryou's arms wrapping around his waist once more, breath tickling the back of his neck and ear.

'A long, _**long**_, night.'

* * *

**Rtb - **Oh, you guys are gonna hate me for what I do in the next chapter, I just know it! .!

Welp! Hope you enjoyed the Bakura and Ryou fluff, and Marik and Malik missing each other! Everything is going to be coming into place, in the next chapter!

I actually really disliked this chapter, personally, but I needed it to fill the holiday gap… next chapter is back at school and we'll finally start to get into the actual plot of the whole thing! Whoo~! So look forward to that and I'll try my best to update soon!

Once again I must apologise for any typos or mistakes in this chapter… I'm on a lot of pain meds… and the room is spinning, lol!

I'm kinda going to be slack in updating over the next couple of weeks cause it's summer and I live right next to the beach and cause it's Christmas is in only a couple of day's time! And my friend from Ireland is coming over! Plus I'm sick and dad is making me do work around the house! So! Please forgive the lateness of any updates! I promise once everything has calmed down around here I'll be back to updating every day or two! ^^

**Reviews get Bakura tied to a chair as a Christmas present for Ryou~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blue Stockings. **

**Warnings: **Swearing! YAOI, Yami/Hikari slashing! My humour…

**Rtb - **Zomg! Chapter eight already! Are you excited?! Put your hands up for this chapter… I love this website!

More song references~!

**Thankyou to **Flacks, subaru1999, Yukirimi, KATZUNITED-MEOW- and j bear!!! You guys were the inspiration for writing this chapter and posting it as fast as I could! And you were also the reason that…

**Ryou was very happy this Christmas… Bakura was very psychopathic this Christmas. **

**Flamers beware! I'm not wearing any underwear! =D**

**Disclaimer - **I don't even own underwear … apparently… what makes you think I own a popular million dollar making anime?!

* * *

**Chapter eight.**

The shrill shriek of, a rather expensive, alarm clock, rang through out the room and within seconds Yami was up, out of bed, and turning off said clock with a small smile.

There was a reason why Yami was so happy at 6 o clock in the morning… it was the first day back at school, for the next semester. Term three… the longest school term of them all, and Yami's favourite time of the year.

Unlike most teenagers his age, Yami Atem actually enjoyed school. He enjoyed getting up early, doing homework, extra curriculum activities, sports club, school captain work and responsibilities and learning… but the thing he liked most about school was… the absolute necessity of punctuality, one needed, if they wanted to pass. It was the order and the continuous circle of patterned lifestyles that Yami couldn't help but worship.

After putting on his running gear, he made his way downstairs and, as usual, his parents were still asleep. Making up some porridge and a small bowl of fruit he quickly scoffed the food down before taking a few gulps of water. Leaving his dishes in the sink, knowing full well that his mother would get to them later, he did a few warm up stretches before making his way out into the brisk winter air. Blowing into his hands, trying to keep some small part of him warm, he jogged on the spot, for a minute or two, before running past Yugi's house, looking up at the window and smiling as, like every other time he ran, Yugi watched and waved him off from his bedroom window. Waving back to the boy, his smile increasing, Yami continued off on his early morning jog, setting his wrist watch alarm so that he could come home in time for a shower, change into his uniform and leave for school.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Bakura Akefia, slept.

* * *

**Back with Yami…**

After an hour an a half of running, his usual running track around the city park, Yami finally made his way home. Stretching for a few moments against the white picket fence of his house, he made his way inside before commencing his usual morning routine, which was; taking a shower, hoping out, putting on his uniform, styling his hair, brushing his teeth, shinning his shoes, putting said shoes on, collecting his bag and lunch before leaving the house once more, kissing his mother on the cheek as he went and nodding goodbye to his father who simply nodded back as he continued to read the newspaper.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Bakura still slept.

* * *

**Back with Yami again…**

Waiting for Yugi to get ready for school was probably one of the hardest things Yami had to do. Yugi wasn't ready at the same time everyday, like he was, … he was ready at different, altering, times. Sometimes he was ready to leave at 8:15 am... Other times it was 8:30 am... And sometimes, if Yami was _**really**_ lucky, he was ready at 8:05 am. It annoyed Yami…and usually he tried his best to avoid people who were random or scattered … usually he wouldn't have waited for someone like that… but Yugi was special to Yami, in more ways than he would like to admit… so, against his very nature, core, and soul… he waited for the boy… and unfortunately for Yami today was an 8:35 am day…. He was waiting a fair while.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Finally, at 10:07 am Bakura woke up to his phone ringing, quite loudly, in his ear.

Cursing whoever was stupid enough to call him and wake him up in the morning after a late nights shift at work, Bakura picked up the phone and screamed.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

"Bakura, get your lazy arse to school…. don't make me make Seto an excuse to give you a detention on the first day of third semester!" the voice of one of his sensei's, Jounouchi Katsuya, lectured from over the phone.

"What are you talking about… it's only… oh hey it's 10 o clock. How about that? Look, _**sensei**_, I was up all night working and I really couldn't give a rat's arse about running over to school today so why don't you just tell them I'm just sick, okay?!" Bakura hissed into the receiver.

"Look Bakura, the school's been really lenient on you and Marik because you're both living by yourselves without parents and you two have to work to pay for rent, food and bills… but when you're on a tax payers funded scholarship for school you bloody well had better turn up! If you keep failing the money will eventually run out and you two will be without an education!"

"Oh no. How terrible. _**Please**_… I'd be happy to be rid of school… what's the use of a fucking education for someone like Marik or me anyway?! We're deadbeats who will have deadbeat jobs cause no upscale business is going to hire two druggies who have no work ethic or social skills! SO FUCK OFF!" Bakura screamed, panting slightly out of breath after his rant.

There was silence for a moment or two before Jounouchi tried to reason with Bakura once more.

"Ryou said she was looking forward to seeing you today… she looked really disappointed when you didn't show up…"

"…FUCKEN, SHIT, BOLLICKS, CRAP! Why is everyone privy to my fucken private life?!" Bakura screeched as he kicked himself out of bed, falling onto the floor as he did so.

"Hmmm, I dunno… why does Marik have such a big mouth?" Jounouchi replied cheekily before hanging up on the boy, knowing for certain that he would be at school within the next two hours.

Hoping into the shower for a minute at most, he quickly jumped out and lazily chucked on his school uniform, not caring that he had thrown on his summer uniform shorts instead of winter uniform pants, and simply ignoring the fact that his tie was tied into a basic knot one would use to tie up a rope instead of an actual tie knot. Running through the hall way of his house, he quickly nicked into the kitchen to grab a slice of bread before running back out into the hall and out the front door, locking it behind him.

Starting his car, after a few tries, he began his drive to school whilst he grumbled about his lack of breakfast and how the bread tasted funny and gross and something small about killing Marik when the time was right.

After a forty minute drive, Bakura finally arrived at the school, just in time for lunch. Slamming his car door shut, he locked it before safely tucking the keys away in his side pocket.

Making his way across the oval, he finally made it to the school yard next to the canteen and was happy to find Ryou, Marik, Malik… and the little runt Yugi… all sitting together at the one table.

"Oi~ there he is! Bakura! Come sit with us, ya tool!" Malik screamed as Marik gave him a coy smirk and an aloof wave.

Making his way over to the table he sat down beside Ryou before collapsing on top of the poor boy.

"Eeep! Bakura-kun! You… what are you doing?!" Ryou shrieked as he looked up at the older boy sprawled on top of him.

Mumbling into Ryou's shoulder, Bakura let himself nuzzle his face into the crook of Ryou's neck before letting his hand run up the younger ones thigh, making it's way to Ryou's stomach, before tickling him relentlessly.

Giggling and laughing for a while, the two finally broke apart as they felt their friends stares being cast upon them.

There was silence for a moment as Bakura got off of Ryou, reluctantly, grumbling and cursing under his breath, as Ryou blushed a bright vermillion red and twirled his hair in anxiousness.

"My, how close the two of you have gotten… anything we should know?" Marik asked with a knowing smirk, Yugi and Malik nodding in agreement behind him.

"Er, well… um… you see… Bakura and I couldn't exactly get hold of you, you see, and so… we thought it would be nice if we hung out together instead… so we did… and I guess we just became closer friends or something…" Ryou stuttered and he fidgeted with his own fingers, kicking his legs about under the table in nervousness and embarrassment of having everyone's attention centre on himself and Bakura.

"Sooo… are you guys an item or something?" Malik asked with interest, as he quirked an eyebrow at the two.

"NO! Absolutely not! We… we're just friends… that's all… right Bakura?" Ryou exclaimed loudly before looking to Bakura for reaffirmation on the subject at hand.

"Huh? Ah, yeah… I guess." he said dully, his smile now replaced with a small scowl.

"See! That's better! Honestly, what a thing to say. Now! On to important business… why couldn't we get a hold of either of you? We tried emailing you, calling you, everything!" Ryou said, with wide eyes, and immediately, Malik and Marik took to joining Bakura in frowning as they looked intently at the table.

"I had a detention after the party… and Mai-sensei got all huffy with me cause my writin' sucked. So she goes ahead and calls my sister and tells her how bad I'm doin' and how many times I've skipped! So Ishizu, the dumb bitch, goes ahead and locks me in my room! She took my computer, my mobile… she even took my Marik away from me! And now I have to come and go to school everyday from 9 am until 5 pm! It sucks!" Malik hollered as he jumped up from his seat at the table and kicked a near by rubbish bin.

"Oh, that's terrible Malik!" Ryou consoled his friend, making Bakura snicker in response.

"Terrible?! Have you _**seen**_ his room… fuck, I wouldn't mind being trapped in there… it has it's own bathroom and balcony and shit! He even has one of those fancy chandeliers in there and room service!" Bakura shouted in amusement causing Malik to glare at him.

"Umm, the door to my balcony was locked, I'll have you know." he rebutted making Bakura smirk.

"Oh no, the tragedy you must have endured… the balcony to your luxurious bedroom was locked... Whatever did you do?" the white haired boy mocked the other before kicking him in the shin.

"Fucking idiot." he muttered as Malik howled and nursed his now injured shin.

"STOP BASHING ME FOR NO REASON!" he squealed as Marik sighed.

"Okay, okay, stop. No one's bashing anyone anymore… until later of course. Look, problem is Malik's got to be at school all the time now… His sister and the school are reinforcing it… I'm going to come to school as often as possible now too… to keep him company, like the nice person I am." Marik explained.

"Hmmm, you, nice?… Nope, don't believe that. My thought is you don't want some other guy getting to Malik's sweet ass when you're not around… especially at school with all these hormonal teenagers, hanging around, wanting to experiment and all…" Bakura laughed resulting in glares from everyone at the table… except for Ryou who simply smiled kindly to him… which meant that 'she' either wasn't listening or 'she' just didn't understand … either was possible in Bakura's mind.

"Hey, wait… school doesn't run until 5 pm, it finishes at 3…. Why do you have to stay until 5?" Ryou asked suddenly, making the others also curios s to why Malik had to stay so late after school.

"Well…" Malik began to explain but was cut of by the over head speaker.

"Will Ryou Bakura please come to the principles office. Ryou Bakura. Please come to the principles office at once. Ryou Bakura."

Ryou blinked as he looked up at the speaker and nodded.

"Okay, I'm on my way… just… just give me a second… please… I'm on my way!" Ryou called out to the speaker as he clumsily hoped up from the table, packed up his lunch and ran off in the direction of the principles office.

People, who were standing or sitting nearby, all watched as Ryou left, waiting for him to be out of sight as they began to mumble and question just why Ryou had been called to such a place as the principles office on the first day back at school.

"I wonder if she's in trouble! Maybe I should ask her…" a random nearby boy piped up.

"Pft… you just want a date with her." His friend interjected.

"I bet she's just up for some award or something… best behaving 'Brit' in the school!" A girl laughed as he friend shook her head.

"I heard she turned down an offer to skip a grade, she's pretty exceptional." the other girl said.

"Really? I just think she's stupid… who would turn down something like that- HEY!" Another girl began but was cut off by a sandwich being thrown at her.

"Fuck off you little snobs! Learn some friggin manners or something and then go Suck. My. Cock!" Malik yelled angrily. He was already in a bad mood today and he didn't need people mouthing off his friends when they weren't around to defend themselves.

"You say that shit about Ryou all the time!" Bakura and Marik said simultaneously, giving him a look of confusion as he turned his nose up in the air with a small 'hmph'.

"Yeah, but I say it to her face and I don't mean any of it, so it's different." he reasoned making the other three boys roll there eyes.

"Hmmm, but still, I have to wonder… why is Ryou-chan being called to the principles office?" Yugi thought aloud making the others jump at the fact he was still there… he was kinda quiet so it was easy to forget his presence.

* * *

Ryou bit at his lip in nervousness as he fiddled with the hem of his skirt. He had several little traits that popped up from time to time when he was anxious or nervous or feeling slightly uncomfortable... Right now it was all three and he was having trouble deciding on which trait to exhibit.

"You can go in now, dear." Mrs Kito said warmly, gesturing for the nervous wreak, that was Ryou, to enter the principles office.

Ryou was quite surprised, upon entering, to find not only Mr. Motou, the principle, there… but two of his teachers and Malik's sister as well. Gulping, in even more nervousness than before, he slowly made his way into the room.

"Ah, Ryou~ Come take a seat… would you like a chocolate? Maybe a lolly of some kind?" Mr. Motou kindly offered as he held out a bowl full of lollies and chocolates for Ryou to take as he pleased.

"Um… no thanky- wait is that bubble gum?" Ryou asked as he looked into the bowl, eyeing a certain lolly he liked very much.

"Let me have a look… why yes! Yes it is! Here, have some!" the old man exclaimed as he handed Ryou the bubble gum he wanted.

"Why thankyou very much, sir!" he grinned, putting the gum into his mouth and munching happily.

"How is it?!" The principle asked happily as Seto Kaiba's frown deepened behind him.

"Sir… there are matters at hand… I'm sure you wouldn't want to keep Ryou from class, so if we could hurry this long…" Kaiba hissed as he grit his teeth, slowly, in frustration.

"Oh! Um, yes! Right! Ryou Bakura, we wanted to talk to you about something of great importance… it's… it's… what was it again?"

"About the Ishtar boy… remember sir… after school-"

"Oh, yes, yes! I remember. Right, about the Ishtar boy… we understand that Malik is having some troubles in school… and it is of our understanding that you are a good friend of his… is that correct?" The principle question with a kind smile.

Ryou nodded as he obsessively began to chew his gum, he thought it was better to let his anxiousness out on his gum instead of his bottom lip… like he usually did.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, we were talking, over the autumn holidays, your teachers, Miss Ishizu and I, and we've decided that it would be most beneficial for Malik to learn from someone he trusts and likes." Mr. Motou explained simply before Mai-sensei jumped in.

"We believe it would be best for him if he were to have extra study time… one on one, with a tutor after school along with one Bakura Akefia and Marik Ra. We thought that it would be beneficial for them to learn to study together and it would also help you as well. You would have to learn things from year twelve subjects in order to tutor both Marik and Bakura… the study session would run from 3 pm until 5 pm and you are in charge of what you want to teach them. What do you say? You can give us an answer by the end of the week if you feel it's something you have to think over." Mai explained, her tone as caring and motherly as ever.

"Oh… um… well they're my friends… so of course I'd love to help them study… but I'm just worried about my own studies… this sounds like a lot of work, I don't want to fall behind in any of my own work, my father would be very cross with me if I did!" the young boy stuttered before blowing a bubble from his gum and watching it pop with a loud 'smack' kind of sound.

"Well, think it over, we can wait until the end of the week… we'd just like the sessions to start straight away."

"Isn't there anyone more capable than myself, though? Like… I'm not the smartest girl… or even student in the school, surely Yami would be far better suited to something like this…or any other year twelve for that matter." he gulped.

"Yami has a lot going on at the moment, besides, we don't want to interfere with any of the year twelves work loads… it's an important year for them and they require our full attention and care, that's why we thought that a year eleven would be perfect. You're top of your year level and you're friends with these boys. I think they would learn best from you… we all do."

Ryou frowned before blowing another bubble out of his gum, jolting slightly, in surprise, as Kaiba stormed over and whacked him lightly on the back of his head making the gum fly out of his mouth and into the teachers hand. Kaiba scowled at him before placing the gum into the bin and wiping his hand clean with a tissue Ryou couldn't help but stick his tongue out at Kaiba, whilst his back was turned of course.

Thinking, for a moment or two, as he stared at his shoes he came to a decision. Nodding, to himself, in determination before looking the principle straight in the eyes he gave them his answer.

"Okay, I'll do it. But only if I can quit at anytime for any given reason…they're my friends and I don't want this to come between us." Ryou stated with a small pout before his smile returned and he stood up from his seat.

Bowing to the teachers and then to Miss Ishizu, Ryou made his way out of the principles office and back to where his friends were still seated.

"Ryou! What happened?! …were you a naughty little girl?" Malik teased making Ryou blush and shake his head vigorously.

"N-no… um…. Actually… the meeting was about you… all of you… except you, Yugi… sorry."

Yugi just simply shrugged with a smile as Marik, Bakura and Malik all looked up at Ryou with interest and curiosity.

"What about us?!" Bakura demanded making Ryou jump slightly.

"Oh um… just… well… the teachers apparently want you to be tutored… by me… after school." Ryou 'eeped' out before running behind Yugi, using him as a human shield.

"Hey!" Yugi cried out in terror as the three Egyptians rounded up on the two of them.

"What?! That sucks balls! Why would they want that to happen?!" Malik screeched before he was hit over the head by Bakura.

"OW! MOTHERFUCKER!" Malik screamed as Marik patted him in pretend sympathy.

"They want it to happen because of you, dingbat! This is all because of you! If you could just read or write properly, we wouldn't be having this sort of problem! Why are you so fucking stupid?!" Bakura screamed at Malik, the younger boy going completely silent and looking down at his shoes.

"I try my best… but words don't work for me…you know they don't…" Malik said softly, lightly picking at his fingernails as he avoided eye contact with the rest of the group. Although it was unspoken, it was well known, by those who knew Malik well, that he hated feeling stupid… he always tried his best but every failure piled up in the back of his mind and made him slightly insecure about his intelligence. He didn't want to believe he was an idiot… but sometimes he couldn't help but feel as though it was true… especially when one of his best friends called him one.

"Malik, you're not stupid, Bakura's just shitty cause he's having a bad day… right Bakura?" Marik said softly, trying to comfort his younger lover, but his tone held a slight warning as he addressed Bakura.

"Yeah, yeah, today sucks, you're not stupid, can we move on to the real problem here?!" Bakura growled as he roughly took a seat across from Ryou and Yugi.

"What?! What is the problem, Bakura? Cause I'm just dying to find out? You think that Malik got you here? I'll tell you what got you here, into this tutoring bullshit, you did, you and your crappy marks. You think the school is just going to let a scholarship student _**fail**_ a couple of years on tax payer money? They want you out of the school, Bakura… they don't care if we pass or not… they just want to stop wasting their friggin time and money on us! So what do you think of that?!" Marik snapped as Malik continued to silently stare at his shoes, flinching every now and again as Marik yelled at Bakura.

"I say it's absolute bullshit and you can go fuck yourself!" Bakura snapped back but, before he had time to storm off, Ryou jumped up from his hiding behind Yugi.

"Stop it! You… You shouldn't fight like this… this is just what they want!" he cried out making everyone give him a strange look.

"Who wants what now?" Bakura asked slightly puzzled at the statement as Ryou shook his head and jumped up and down slightly on the spot.

"N-nothing! But…um… just so you all know… there's nothing I hate more than smart people not trying their best and failing all the time… and you're all so smart… I'd really like to help you all realise that… so please… please go… just for one night! And if you don't like it anymore then you can tell me to get lost, but just try it once! I promise I'll do my best to help you all!" Ryou yelled until he realised where he was. Becoming completely silent, Ryou grabbed his things off the table and walked off with his head down and his hand covering his face, mortally embarrassed with himself and keen to leave the area to get ready for the next upcoming class.

There was silence at the table for a little while longer until the bell, to signify the end of lunch time, rang throughout the school yard and kids began to pack up and get ready for the next two classes.

"I guess we have no choice… we have to go now…" Marik sighed making Bakura huff.

"Why does she have to be so damn cute… there's no way I'm leaving you guys in a study session alone with her…" Bakura caved.

"Well I have no choice in the matter, my sister will probably escort me there." Malik pouted as he picked up his lunch box off the table.

"I'm sure it'll be a great bonding time for all of you… who knows… maybe you all might turn out like Bakura and Ryou after the holidays!" Yugi laughed before scampering off, Bakura glaring daggers into his back as he went.

"That reminds me Bakura… what did actually happen between you and Ryou on the holidays?" Malik grinned, getting his payback on Bakura for the 'stupid' remark.

"Nothing! We just hung out and stuff… fucked if I'm going to tell you, brat." Bakura grumbled as he began to leave the table, frown deepening, somewhat, as Malik and Marik followed after him.

"I think you owe Malik something after what you said to him before… so come on, spill!" Marik bargained making Bakura's eye twitch in pure and utter distain for the other at the moment.

"Okay fine! We rode around on her bike and then went to the park… then I stayed over at her house and we watched supernatural horror movies… which apparently she's _**very**_ into, then we just kind of chatted… and the next couple of days was basically the exact same thing… now get off my case! I hate you all! My god!" The tall whitenette grumbled before storming off to his locker bay, leaving Marik and Malik grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah, that cheered me up, thanks Marik." Malik laughed making Marik smirk as he ruffled the others hair lightly, before leaning down to give him a quick peck on the forehead.

"Anytime my dear… now… we should make a sex schedule, cause in between all this studying it's going to be hard to fit in the all the intercourse we need to have." Marik said cheekily, causing Malik to blush before he regained his composure and simply walked on ahead, muttering a small; "We'll see." in his wake, making Marik want him all the more.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school yard, Rokurou Naoki sat in complete an utter silence, his friends circled around him, looking up at him with worry.

"Naoki… are you okay, man? Like… you haven't spoken much all day… and I think I just heard the bell…" one of his friends said, his voice filled with uncertainty and worry.

"Fine… if you want to go to class so much, go. I need to think things over again…" he mumbled before laying down on the ground, staring up at the cloudy sky above.

Laying in silence for a few minutes, maybe longer, he heard his friends quietly begin to shuffle off to class and eventually he was alone once more.

"Ryou… Ryou… Ryou…" he muttered before growling and sitting up at lightning speed.

"I've gone over it, in my head, a hundred, no… a thousand, times! Every time I think back to it… I can't help but think… was it just the alcohol playing tricks on me? My subconscious … NO! I'm not gay! I don't _**want**_ her to be a boy… I don't!… so what else could it be… it can't be the alcohol… it was to surprising… to real to be but a stupid hallucination! So… it must… it must be real…" Naoki thought aloud before shuddering slightly whilst gagging.

"Fucking sicko… perverted freak. I can't believe I kissed that… that thing! She… _**he**_ … made a complete fool out of me… he even…gah! I have to teach him a lesson… I have to get him out of this fucking school! Every time I see him, I just want to be sick…" he hissed before letting his fist bang against the table with a loud, audible, 'thump'.

Frowning as he thought over ways to get back at Ryou, he grinned as an idea came to mind.

Chuckling darkly, he jumped up, off the table, and headed towards class. His plan would need work… it needed precision and perfection and he would need some help… Naoki wasn't stupid… he knew that he would need to find a way to make his plan keep him from being caught as the genius behind it all. It was going to take time… but that was fine… he had all of semester three to make sure everything went according to plan and Ryou was forced out of the school.

"Fuck… I can't wait to see him gone."

* * *

Smiling brightly and, enthusiastically as he waved his three friends into the room, Ryou's eye's shone with happiness and excitement as Bakura, Marik and Malik entered the room they'd been assigned to hold there study sessions in… funnily enough it was also known as the detention room.

"Any other rooooom! Couldn't they have just chosen any other room in the school?! I hate detention!" Malik whined as Bakura growled.

"Enough of this, we're here to study not to have fun." the older white haired boy hissed as Marik laughed loudly in response.

"Hmmm, I dunno~ the four of us alone could make it fun~!" he cheekily grinned, causing Bakura to frown and stomp his way into the room, taking a seat next to Ryou, protecting 'her' from the two 'perverts', as he liked to call them, as best he could.

Smirking towards one another at Bakura's, more than '_**cute**_' , behaviour, the two took seats, _**very**_ close to both Ryou and Bakura before spreading their work books and sheets across the tables that had been pulled together.

"Okay… first we'll start with some English and then we'll move onto Japanese… after that I'll find out what you're individual subjects are and then we'll go home… when I'm at home I can study up on your individual subjects and we can focus on them in tomorrows study session… how does that sound?" Ryou said simply, as though he hadn't just come up with a simple yet quite effective study plan for the next two days in a matter of seconds.

"Er… cool?" The three said in unison, all looking at Ryou with pure amazement. The three of them weren't exactly what you'd call 'organised' … they didn't even plan what was for dinner that night or even know what their plans were _**for**_ the night, who was staying where and how they were getting there…. So Ryou's 'expertise' in 'organisational skills' were nothing short of a miracle for them.

"Great! Let's get started then… Malik, can you please read the last passage on page 116, of our first English text; Othello, please?" Ryou asked politely, making Malik gulp as he opened up the book and found the page he had been asked to read.

"…u-um… okay… 'Emi…Emila: Yes a dooozfen and as many to t-t-thad…thead…. The advertisment?'" Malik said in confusion before looking up at Ryou for some help.

"Ryou, I can't read this old English bullshit!" Malik whined as Bakura and Marik giggled at him in the background.

"Oh, um… it's okay… lot's of people find Shakespeare hard to read in this day and age… how about we turn to something a little more easy… our second English text: Sense and sensibility… oh, that's also quite an old form of English… give me a second…I know there's a more modern, easier, text around… ah! This one… our third English text for the year; Nineteen Eighty Four (by George Orwell). That's quite straightforward and easy to read. Read the last passage on page 75, if you may." Ryou said gently, taking his time with the other boy.

"Kay… 'Su-suden…sadanly the whole street was in co-o-o…como…como-ti-an. Th-there were yiles… ye-yells of waranning from all s-sides. Pe-people were sho-shoot-shoot-'" Malik began but was cut off as Bakura couldn't keep his laughter contained anymore.

"My god, Malik! Did you never learn how to read? I mean, honestly! You sound like a five year old child!" Bakura laughed again as Marik tried his best, for Malik's sake and feelings, to keep his laughter contained and silent.

Ryou simply stared at Malik in thought, as Malik shifted in his seat, feeling completely embarrassed and stupid before Ryou jumped up and pointed towards him.

"Malik! Catch!" Ryou exclaimed before picking up a nearby book and throwing it, albeit quite gently, at Malik.

Reaching forward to catch the said book, Malik frowned as he leant to far to the right and missed the book completely.

Frowning slightly as Bakura's laughs intensified, Malik picked the book up, off the ground, and threw it at Bakura, only to miss the other boy and hit the back wall of the class room as Bakura laughed even louder forcing Malik to turn his back on the older boy, out of pure frustration, and back around to face Ryou with a small pout.

"I have glasses, but they don't work, so I never wear them… but…I have to ask... why the hell did you throw a book at me?!" Malik yelled making Ryou shrink a little under his intense gaze.

"You learnt how to read and write didn't you?" Ryou asked, avoiding the question and, thus, beginning to get on Malik's nerves his eye twitching slightly as he nodded in response.

"Kind of… the teachers kept getting frustrated with me cause I was so sucky at it and never turned up or did any work so in the end they just gave up, I guess. I know the basics and stuff though…" Malik explained as Ryou nodded in understanding.

"Malik… have you ever been tested for dyslexia?" Ryou asked with interest as he fiddled with his pencil nervously. Bakura and Marik finally ceasing their laughter as they turned to Malik, waiting for his response.

"Er… no, never heard of it… why?"

"I think you might have it… here, I'll write a note for your sister… she can take you to a specialist and you can try and get it sorted out. If you learn how to manage it, I'm sure your studies will improve and you'll be able to pick up reading and writing much easier." Ryou said happily with a kind smile as he wrote down a small note to Ishizu before handing it over to Malik.

"Wait… so… he's sick?!" Marik questioned, concern evident within his tone and voice.

"Ummm, no… not exactly… dyslexia is just a slight mental … er… abnormality? Would that be the best way to describe it? It just means that Malik's brain has trouble with words, letters and symbols… he also, obviously, has problems with depth perception / co-ordination and I wouldn't be surprised if he also had trouble with headaches when it comes to clashing colours. It's fine… it's not a problem… just a minor set back for the moment. With special reading glasses, dull coloured work sheets and effective learning techniques… he should be able to improve, academically… but I'm not a doctor… so I've instructed Ishizu to take Malik to a doctor where he can be sent to the proper professional who can diagnose and help him." Ryou explained as both Marik and Bakura looked at Malik with awe.

Feeling quite uncomfortable by the stares he was now receiving, Malik flipped the two older boys off before turning back to Ryou with enthusiasm and excitement.

"Does that mean… I'm not… stupid?" he asked with hope and happiness shinning brightly within his eyes.

"I think so." Ryou said thoughtfully before smiling over to Malik.

Sitting back down, the four returned to studying and, in what seemed like only minutes, hours were gone and it was 5:30pm.

"Anyone else feel like a dork for staying longer than necessary for a compulsory study session?" Bakura asked with a laugh as he stretched his back, happy to be finally out of the stiff, plastic, school chair.

"Mmmm, I do. But it was actually kind of fun learning about that guy and those things and all that stuff that happened…" Malik said happily causing Bakura to role his eyes and grin.

"Oh wow, you have learnt a lot tonight… all about the guy, the things and the stuff!" he teased, giving a Malik a mocking slap on the back just to annoy the other further.

Malik simply shrugged it off, however, as he skipped over to his bag and put his school work inside it.

"I don't care, because I'm not stupid~! Unlike you, who has no excuse for being so dumb." Malik stated drolly before picking up his bag and walking over to Marik and Ryou who were still going over the finer parts of Nineteen Eighty Four.

"Come on Marik… we've been studying all day and I just want to die…" Malik complained as Marik merely grunted in response as he continued to go over the book, highlighting, making notes and whatnot.

"I mean, I want to go home and make hot, sweet, passionate love to you…" Malik tried again and was happy to see Marik scoop his books up into his bag and jump up out of his seat in two seconds flat.

"Ready sweety-dearest-lover-of-mine~!" Marik chirped as Malik simply grinned as if to say; ya, who's in charge? Oh, that's right, it's me!

Waving goodbye to their two favourite whinette's, the two Egyptian boys left with playful touches between them and a few seductive kisses here and there.

Ryou giggling at the two's cuteness simply began to pack up his things but was surprised when a hand came crashing down on one of his school books.

"Er… Um… Bakura… what are you… what are you doing?" Ryou asked with uncertainty, feeling his chest tighten and his face flush as he looked up at the older boy, who's face was hovering just above his own.

"Oh, I'm just getting you back for this afternoon." he said slyly, his coy grin never once faltering.

"T-this afternoon?"

"Yes, this afternoon… when you practically screamed in disgust about the two of us being an item… do you really dislike me that much?" Bakura snarled as he brought his thumb and index finger up to Ryou's face, firmly gripping the others chin, forcing 'her' to keep looking up at him.

"Oh… um… I didn't mean it like that… it's just… there is nothing going on between us… is there?" Ryou asked in innocent confusion which made Bakura scowl all the more.

"I don't know… we seem to kiss an awful lot, doesn't that mean something?"

"I don't know… I thought friends did that with each other." the younger one squeaked before looking down, as best he could with Bakura's fingers holding his chin, and thus, his face, in place.

"How do you feel about me?" Bakura asked suddenly, catching Ryou off guard.

"Huh?! What?! I don't… I don't know… I…" Ryou mumbled as his face lit up a bright pink colour, turning redder and redder by the second.

Growling in annoyance and frustration Bakura snapped and let his grip on Ryou's cheek tighten somewhat shaking Ryou a bit as he yelled.

"RYOU! Tell. Me. The. Truth! How do you fucking feel about me?!" he hissed making Ryou flinch and shy away from him slightly, his breathing quickening as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I… I really like you! More than any other person I've met… you make my heart race and flutter… and my face all hot and red…I…. I can't breathe around you… I want you… I want to be with you… and I only just realised that during the holiday's when we were together… but… I can't… we can't… there's so many things about me you would hate to know… and if we get to close… I'm afraid you'll find out and hate me… and I fear that more than anything else at the moment!" Ryou cried as Bakura's grip on his chin weakened as his legs gave out causing him to fall down onto the class room floor.

"Ryou…" Bakura breathed out in astonishment from what he'd just heard. He couldn't believe that Ryou liked him back… he couldn't believe that 'she' wanted to be with him… 'she' said there were things in the way… but as long as 'she' cared for him the same way he did for 'her', he was confident that they could overcome any obstacle standing in their way, and, with this in mind, he smirked before crouching down onto the class room floor, in front of Ryou, who was still crying.

Leaning over to 'her' he began to kiss away 'her' tears as he mumbled sweet nothings against her soft, snowy white, skin, effectively calming her down after several moments.

Looking up, shyly, at Bakura, Ryou gave a sad smile as he wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and hugged him, _tight_, holding him close for as long as he could before pulling away slightly, admiring the older boy's face and features.

Bakura smiled, a lazy, crooked, smile, at Ryou who was simply sitting there, staring up at him. He could feel the younger one's breath gently tickling his lips, and, without thinking, Bakura leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a long awaited kiss.

Ryou, gasping in surprise at the forcefulness of the kiss, unwittingly gave Bakura entry into his mouth, which he was happy to accept. Letting his tongue softly graze over the top of Ryou's mouth, he was happy to hear Ryou moan, softly, as the kiss began to intensify.

And that's when Ryou _**knew**_ he was in trouble… this time they weren't drunk, so this time he couldn't explain it all away on the alcohol making him do crazy things. He also knew that if things were to continue any further, Bakura may just very well find out his biggest secret… but for some reason he was having the hardest time caring at this point in time... Especially since Bakura had moved on from Ryou's mouth and onto his collarbone, nibbling softly at Ryou's smooth flesh causing him to jolt slightly, his knee accidentally brushing up against Bakura's groin, making the other groan out in pleasure.

"Ba-Bakura…" he panted softly as Bakura took to sucking and biting at his collarbone, because apparently nibbling simply wasn't good enough anymore.

Gulping as Bakura's hands roamed his stomach and thighs, almost teasingly, Ryou began to get nervous as he felt himself starting to get slightly hard and as nice and pleasant as this feeling was… he knew that it would lead to problems in the long run… _**very big **_problems.

"Ba-Bakura, stop… please… you have to… ahh… stop…" Ryou whined as Bakura's hands made their way up into his skirt, his fingers teetering at the edge of his girly underwear.

Panting in both excitement and anxiousness, Ryou had to fight back the thrill of following through with this as he asked for Bakura to stop once more… but it was to late.

Moaning loudly and jolting slightly from the pleasure of being touched, Ryou's heart skipped a beat as he knew he'd been found out… and somehow the whole situation felt oddly familiar…

Panting slightly as he quirked a brow in confusion, Bakura looked up at Ryou with a questioning look.

"R-Ryou…" Bakura began, but before he had a chance to finish Ryou removed himself from Bakura, grabbed his things and bolted out of the class room.

His face was burning red with embarrassment and there were certain area's of his body that needed some attention…but none of that mattered now. Bakura knew he's secret. Bakura who was probably the straightest guy on the planet and who Ryou 'liked' beyond all reason, had just found out… Ryou was a boy…. And all Ryou could think about, the whole way home, as it poured down rain upon him,… was that he didn't get to have one more second within Bakura's passionate embrace.

* * *

**Rtb **- lolz~ Told you we were getting into the plot! XD! And yes, this story is moving a lot more faster than I was expecting… I have all these ideas, but I never know how they're going to come about into fruition! So apparently this part came along quickly… probably cause I'm impatient! Lol *sweatdrop* and the fact that I've been waiting for this moment in the story since the first sentence of the first chapter! XD! But hehe, I have many more surprises and a lot more plot on the way! *can't wait to write the next few chapters*

I hope you enjoyed this chapter… it was apparently very long! 7,500 - 8,000 words or something to that effect! Yay! Long-ness! Boo, cliff hanger! Boo, I'm probably not going to update in the next to weeks due to friends visiting and doctors appointments T^T! Makes me sad! I wish I could keep writing now! But it's 2 thirty in the morning and I have to go into town tomorrow, so gah! Can't! But in two weeks or so I shall be able to! YAY!

And lol, Malik and his dyslexia~ oh him~… I have a lot of friends who have this condition… the first friend, I knew to have it, was a lot like Malik symptom wise… he couldn't read or write very well when he was 17 years old… luckily, however, one of our new teachers picked up on it and helped him learn and now he has an awesome well paid job, completed high school certificate, and has brought a house with his girlfriend. That same teacher helped me overcome my learning difficulties too! So I thoroughly believe that a good teacher helps… yay Ryou helps! And yay! Malik now knows he's not stupid! XD

**Reviews make Bakura and Ryou have a happy ending!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blue Stockings. **

**Warnings: **Swearing! YAOI, Yami/Hikari slashing! My humour… **and somewhat of a lime in the middle there! Bronzeshipping for the win!** OMG! That's right, first tease at a lemon for the whole story! XP

**Rtb - **Chapter Nine! Here at last! Can you believe it?! No you can't, this isn't the Naruto dub.

**Thankyou to: **DistanceBetween, Mysia Ri, randomn, Blazer.4123, KATZUNITED-MEOW-, AliceCambio, subaru1999, Yukirimi, ScarlettKuasta, Flacks, JiangShi, spost, RemainSilent1, miserywriter

Most amount of reviews for a chapter of this story so far! Gah! *dies of happiness*

**And so Bakura and Ryou lived happily ever after. *shifty eyes***

**Flamers, I shall flame you right back… with my flamethrower. **

**Disclaimer - **I own my rights to making characters as gay as I please… I do not own Yugioh!

**NOTE - **there is an extra alternant ending at the end of this chapter for: **Flacks**. Please read it if you're interested!

AND

**You all have to thank Ceili, also known as MiseryWriter, for this and probably the next few chapters… she's my inspiration at the moment.**

**She also did FANART for this story - **

http://www(dot)?u=67407&e=931846

(( **Replace ** (dot) with actual . **For link **OR if that's to hard (or fanfiction blocks it through magic), go to my profile page and the link should be in there! ^^))

**It is AWESOME! And **I am having her babies… with my man parts… lol wut?

* * *

**Chapter nine.**

Clutching his chest tightly, as he ran down the glum looking streets of Domino city, Ryou broke down into tears as he finally made it back home.

Collapsing onto the veranda, outside the front of his house, the young boy hiccupped and gasped for breath, through his pathetic sobs and wails of despair. He was completely and utterly afraid. He didn't know what would happen to him. Would Bakura keep quiet? Would he tell anyone? Would he ever want to see Ryou again?

Eye's widening in fear at the last thought, he let himself curl into a small ball and rock himself, gently, back and forth.

"Not happening… it's not happening… I'm a girl… I'm a girl… Bakura doesn't know… he doesn't… Right Amane? You'll tell him, won't you…. Tell him that I'm just like you… Why not?! You can! You can!" Ryou yelled at his sister, letting his arms swipe out at nothing in front of him, as he tried to push Amane away.

Glaring at the wooden deck of the veranda for several minutes, his breathing eventually began to even out as his glare turned soft into a small pout.

"I'm sorry Amane…. I just …. I just don't want to talk to you right now… just…. Just leave me alone." Ryou whispered before dragging himself up, off the veranda, and into his house, not caring that he was dripping wet with rain or that his body was shivering relentlessly from the cold night air.

* * *

Bakura watched as Ryou ran out of the room in tears.

Thinking the situation over for a few moments, Bakura let himself fall back, onto the ground below, and laughed relentlessly.

He was in complete shock, had no idea of how to handle the situation… so he let himself do whatever came naturally… and apparently, his natural reaction to this sort of thing was to laugh like a maniac on drugs.

Calming down after a moment or two, he grinned lazily up at the ceiling.

"Ah, fuck… what am I going to do? Ryou… Ryou's a guy… a guy!!" Bakura snickered before laughing loudly once more. However, the laughter was short lived as anger and frustration quickly took over.

Jumping up off the floor, with a nasty growl, Bakura let his fist collide with the closest object near by … which just happened to be a glass window. Letting out a loud yell, in both pain and anger, he removed his hand from the now broken glass, watching in boredom as warm blood trickled down the side of his arm, small pieces of glass catching the light and shimmering softly from inside his open wounds.

Letting himself collapse onto the ground, next to the window, and against the wall, Bakura sat with a look of pure dejection and woe as he felt tears stinging at the edge of his eyes. Forcing himself not to cry over something so 'stupid' Bakura cursed under his breath before banging the side of his fist against the wall behind him… not caring that about the glass embedding even further into his, already seriously injured, hand.

"Fuck you, Ryou…. I fucking hate you, you stupid bitch!" he screamed before chuckling darkly to himself.

"Heh, well…I guess it's bastard now, huh." he said drolly before slowly getting up off the ground.

Looking at his hand he winced slightly as he inspected the damage.

"I'm going to have to get this looked at…" he grunted as he collected his school bag, slung it over his shoulder and made his way out of the schools detention room, chuckling to himself every now and again as he went.

* * *

Malik gasped lightly as Marik slid his finger into his mouth.

"Come on, Malik… suck… nice and hard… you know I'll reward you for it." Marik grinned sinisterly as he gave Malik's erect member another teasingly light touch, making Malik jolt and whine before he sucked tightly on the other fingers, swirling his tongue around, gently, as he did so.

Murmuring against Marik's fingers, sending vibrations tickling down the nerves in his fingers all the way into his spine, causing the older boy to shudder in delight.

Kissing at Malik's neck, Marik grinned in anticipation as he slowly, and sensually, removed his fingers from his lovers, hot, wet and _**talented**_, mouth and just as the older boy was about to stretch the younger one out, in preparation for what was to come, the door was thrown open and two pairs of wide eyes met with the very disgusted and annoyed face of their friend Bakura Akefia.

"GOD DAMN EW, ICK AND GROSS CAN YOU GAYS PLEASE STOP SHOVING YOUR GAYNESS IN MY FACE TODAY, IT'S GETTING BEYOND FUCKING ANNOYING, MY GOD, FUCK!" Bakura yelled and screamed as he slammed the door shut and stomped his way around the room in hysterics.

"BAKURA! YOU EFFEN' WIERDO! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Malik screamed as he tried desperately to cover himself with Marik, making Marik frown in annoyance before covering the other boy with a nearby sheet.

Getting up off the bed, not caring if Bakura saw him naked or not, Marik placed a hand on his hip as he quirked an eyebrow towards the white haired boy who was now sitting with a glare, on the floor, in the middle of the room.

"Can we _**help**_ you?" he asked with annoyance as he looked down on the other, giving him a warning look, before noticing the blood pouring out of Bakura's hand.

"What the fuck?! Are you okay?! What the hell happened to you?! You mug a gangster or something?!" Marik yelled before crouching down next to Bakura, inspecting the damage.

"There's fucking glass in here! Malik! Get a first aid kit or something!" Marik ordered as he held the other boy's arm as tightly as he could, trying his best to slow the bleeding down by cutting off the circulation… it probably wasn't the best thing to do with this kind of injury, but he couldn't do much else until he got the first aid kit.

Nodding in response, Malik, tied the sheet around his waist before running into his unsuit bathroom to find the first aid kit Ishizu had made him keep in there. Bringing it out, as fast as he could with a sheet wrapped around his waist, Malik handed it over to Marik before leaning over to brush some stray hair out of Bakura's eyes.

Giving him a sympathetic look, he smiled softly in hopes of making his friend feel better… but, Bakura being Bakura, simply growled in response whilst trying to ignore Marik's private parts… finding it rather difficult considering that they were resting in his complete line of eye sight… they were right there! Just staring at him!

"Fucking Christ, Marik! Put some clothes on, would you?! The last thing I wanna see tonight is _**your**_ dick all up in _**my**_ face!" Bakura growled as he tried, desperately, to shoo the naked Marik away.

"Sheesh, well! You're obviously not _**that**_ badly injured if you can mouth off like that… I'm going to have a shower and get changed, Malik… you clean him up and try and get him to _**shut**_ up would you… people have been trying for years and I think you'd be doing the world a great service." Marik smirked as he turned to leave for the shower.

"Ryou's a boy…" Bakura whispered before wincing as Malik pulled out a piece of glass with a pair of tweezers.

The two boy's faltered, instantly freezing as they stared at Bakura with matching frowns.

"What did you just say?" Marik asked with a look mixed in between concern and confusion.

"Ryou's a fucking boy! SHE… is actually a HE. That clear enough for you?" Bakura snapped, grimacing slightly at his two friends as he waited for their reactions.

Malik was the first to recover, from his shock, and simply laughed, albeit quite nervously, before trying to brush the matter of as if it were nonsense.

"Bakura, that's just stupid… Ryou is obviously a girl, and anyway… how would you find out about such a thing?" Malik laughed, waving his hand up and down in the air - as if to say: no worries~ everything's fine~

Blushing a light shade of pink, Bakura turned his head quickly to the side, not daring to face the two as he spoke.

"Ryou's a boy alright… there was …._**touching**_… of… _**things**_…and …er… that's something a girl just doesn't have! _**SHOULDN'T**_ HAVE!" Bakura chocked out before picking slightly at one of the many wounds on his hand.

Looking at each other, the two blondes simply sighed before giving each other a lazy smile.

"Well, I guess with the way those two were flirting it was bound to happen sometime… but wow… Ryou's a bit of a slut." Marik joked causing Malik to shoot him a death glare before throwing a pair of boxes, he had found on the ground nearby, to Marik, to cover himself with.

"Thanks love~!" Marik chirped before putting on the said boxers and then sitting down beside Malik and Bakura.

"You two knew." Bakura stated with a dull tone. With how the two had reacted and the words they had chosen to say, in this type of situation, it was obvious to Bakura that the two had known about Ryou's secret gender… and from the sounds of it… they'd known for a while.

Growling in annoyance, Bakura turned to face both Marik and Malik.

"How long have you known?" he asked with a snarl.

"Oh, about… several years at least…." Marik said sheepishly as Malik tried to get back to nursing Bakura's hand and arm.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?! Why the hell did you leave it this long?! If you had only told me!" Bakura yelled as he violently pulled his arm away from Malik, knocking the boy down in the process.

Quickly making his way over to Malik and helping him up off the floor, Marik frowned as he noticed a slight bruise on the boys cheek and a small graze.

Scowling at Bakura, for hurting Malik, who was just trying to help the other boy, Marik grabbed hold of Bakura's wrist, making sure to twist his grip so as to aggravate the wounds there. Although Marik didn't show it often, he was rather protective of Malik and even though Bakura and Malik got into fights and hurt each other regularly, it was only messing around and was all in good fun… however… this time Bakura had hurt Malik out of anger, and something inside Marik didn't like the idea of that, it just didn't sit right with him.

"Calm. Down." Marik said sternly, watching as Bakura gritted his teeth in pain, not daring to show anymore weakness to Marik than that.

"It's okay, Marik… he's just upset and confused… let it go. And Bakura, let me look at your arm… you came here for help, right? So let me help you, okay?" Malik said softly, before smiling a kind gentle smile, making Bakura's heart skip a beat.

Malik's smiles always did that. His kind, gentle, smiles were rare yet, somehow, effective. Malik was a good person at heart and had a beautiful nature… he was just a little rough around the edges, and a little crazy / psychopathic… but on a whole, a nice person at heart… and, when he showed his true kind and caring personality, it just got to Bakura, for some reason.

Nodding slowly, Bakura let himself calm down as Marik released his arm, letting Malik tend to it once more.

There was silence for a while… no one dared to talk. And, before long, Marik had gotten bored with simply watching glass being taken out of someone's arm, which was something he never thought he'd grow bored of, and opted for a shower… and to get changed into some real clothes, since Bakura didn't look like he was going to be leaving anytime soon.

So, after Marik left, the silence continued. Malik had tried humming for a bit, but Bakura had glared at him and 'politely' asked him to stop… and once again the silence continued.

Eventually Marik returned from the shower, offering to take over from Malik, so the younger one could also have a shower and get dressed, to which Malik agreed and left for the unsuit.

"Well… looks like I came in at the right time… all I need to do is bandage your arm up a bit and we'll be done… you know… you should probably go to hospital for this kind of thing. It's probably going to get infected." Marik said lazily as he wrapped up the others arm with bandages.

"Hn… if it gets infected I'll just pour methylated spirits over it… or mineral terps… or something…" Bakura muttered as he dully watched the bandages wind up around the bloodied, and torn, flesh.

"Hmmm, fair call. You almost never get infections anyway, so I guess it's nothing to worry about. Just… go to hospital if you feel sick or something." Marik insisted, knowing that the other wouldn't anyway, but it made for good small talk which was better than the silence by far.

"Ya, sure thing." Bakura replied with a coy smirk, as if to say: "haha, I'm not going to do it, and you know it!"

Pinning the bandage up with a safety pin, Marik smiled in accomplishment before grinning up at Bakura with pride.

"There you go! All better! Now, want me to give it a kiss, just to make sure?" Marik teased as Bakura gave him the finger.

"Fuck off! You and your '_**kind**_' have really been making my life hell today, I want you to know!" Bakura pouted as Malik came into the room, now fully clothed and showered.

"Hmmm, Bakura~ whatever are we going to do with you?" Malik giggled before walking over and sitting in Marik's lap, causing Bakura to groan loudly in annoyance at all the gay surrounding him.

"What are you going to do with _**me**_?! What am _**I **_going to do about _**Ryou**_?! _**She**_ is actually a _**he**_… should I like… beat him up or something? Like… how do men handle this kind of thing?" Bakura asked in bewilderment as he looked at his two best friends for help, causing both Marik and Malik to roll their eyes at him.

"Bakura, you're an idiot! What's the big problem here anyway? You like her… I mean… him. You like _**him**_ as a person… that's who you got a crush on… not for his gender but for his pretty face and beautifully cute personality… is he really so different now that he's a guy instead of a girl?" Malik pleaded with the other, hoping he'd have some kind of epiphany and everything would be fine again... But, yet again, this was Bakura…

"YES! Because… I'm. Not. Gay! Fuck! You think a straight man can just suddenly switch sides and go: ah, no wait, dick is now my first choice. Because I gotta tell you… it's kinda hard!" Bakura yelled in response, making Marik snort in the background.

"Yup… I'd have to agree with you there… dick is kinda _**hard**_." he laughed resulting in Bakura scowling at him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." the white haired boy hissed as he nursed his injured arm, holding it tightly against his lower chest.

"Well, okay then… true, it's hard for straight guys to suddenly turn gay… but maybe the only guy you can ever like, in that kind of way, is Ryou… so you're only gay for him? And what if you're not straight… what if you're bi? Ever think of that? What about that '_**thing**_' that happened two years ago? Hmmm?" Marik argued with a small glint of mischievousness shinning brightly in his lilac eyes.

"Marik… you know that's not true… and besides… we agreed _**never**_ to talk about that 'incident' _**again**_." Bakura growled in warning but Marik simply ignored him. He knew that if Bakura didn't sort out his feelings soon it could end up bad for both Ryou _**and**_ Bakura. Quite bad, in fact.

"Oh bu-" Marik began but was cut off by Malik.

"What 'thing'?! What 'incident'?!" Malik asked inquisitively, looking from Marik to Bakura and then back again.

"Oh? You don't remember?! The time that you and I had broken up over the summer holidays, two years ago, and you and Bakura got drunk and fucked?" Marik grinned widely, his smile reaching from, basically, ear to ear.

"Oh, that! Lol, that was funny." Malik laughed as Bakura's eye twitched rapidly.

"IS THAT NEVER SPEAKING ABOUT IT AGAIN?!" Bakura screeched in dismay as he let himself scoot back a few inches, away from the other two boys, in utter shame and embarrassment.

Smirking to each other, Malik hoped off Marik's lap, and, without warning, the two began to very slowly crawl, seductively, up to Bakura, who merely glared daggers at the two.

However, when he went to move back further ,in order to get away from the two 'freaks', he found, to his dismay, his back pressed up against the bedroom wall, leaving him trapped between the blondes and the wall.

Gulping slightly as Marik and Malik let their hands slid up his inner thighs, he shuddered as Malik whispered 'dirty' and 'seductive' things into his ear, breath tickling against his face and neck, while Marik groaned sensually, letting his hands roam Bakura's body freely. Then, suddenly, the two grabbed Bakura's crotch, giving it a tight squeeze, making him squeak, before pulling away and laughing.

"Hard as a rock! So fucking gay!" Marik announced as Malik laughed aloud before the two linked arms and spun around the room cheering: "Bakura's gay! Bakura's gay!" as loud as they could.

Shuddering, and feeling quite violated, Bakura crossed both his arms and legs before glaring as hard as he could at the two bumbling idiots.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING HOMO! Fuck! I hate you, and I hate you, and I _ESPECIALLY_. _**HATE**_. **RYOU**!" Bakura screamed as he uncrossed his arms and legs and tried his best to get up off the floor.

Marik and Malik, frowned as they stopped their dancing and cheering.

"Bakura." Marik said warningly as the other finally got up off the floor and began to make his way to the door.

"What?!" he hissed in response, not really comfortable with staying any longer than necessary.

"You know… guy's are tighter than girls… they feel _sooooo_ much better! Maybe you'll like it… I mean…you did with me! And I _**know**_ you enjoyed that night." Malik said with a smirk before earning a small, light, hit in the head from Marik.

"Not exactly what I was going to say, Malik."

"Look, I've put up with your bullshit long enough… I'm going home and then tomorrow I'm going to talk to Ryou and, fucking oath, he better have a good fucking explanation…and I didn't enjoy it, because I'M _**NOT GAY**_, you tool! And another thing!" Bakura began but was cut short as Marik interjected.

"Bakura, will you grow up a bit for a second? So what if your gay or your not? Honestly… we don't even know what we are, do we Malik?"

"Nope~!"

"We just go with whatever… it's not bi… it's not anything. Why categorise it? Fuck. Maybe Ryou is the only guy you like… And hell, maybe you _**are **_actually straight… but you can't change the way you feel about him… not now."

"Is that all you wanted to say? Cause honestly… I couldn't give a flying fuck." Bakura snapped before opening the door, halting as Malik called out once last thing.

"_**You**_ might not care… but what about Ryou? He's probably really hurt and scared right now… and if you hurt him anymore… can you live with that? He's such a nice kid, Bakura… please don't hurt him just because you can't understand him… _**please**_…" Malik pleaded, his voice becoming soft and almost fragile, causing Bakura's chest to tighten in anguish, slightly, as he slammed the door closed behind him without a single word.

* * *

Ryou whimpered as the knocking and banging on his front door continued to get louder and more forceful as the minutes went by. He didn't want to talk to _anyone_ at the moment, that was why he had left Amane outside, however with the banging getting worse, the longer he left it, he finally gave up and made his way over to the front door.

Opening the door slightly, so that only half of his face could be seen, Ryou frowned at the person standing before him and shook his head slightly, making his, still slightly wet hair, stick to his face.

"Malik go away. I don't want to see anyone right now… just… go away…" Ryou whimpered before going to close the door once more.

Malik grinned, a wide, sly, kind of grin as he let his foot slid in between the door and it's frame, thus, effectively stopping Ryou from closing the door on him.

"I have ice cream." he gleamed making Ryou pout all the more.

"I don't want any." he snapped back defiantly, as Malik pushed his way into the house leaving Ryou to close the door behind him.

"Yes you do! Cause I said so." the blonde insisted making the younger of the two sigh before collapsing onto the couch nearby.

There was a semi silence between the two as Ryou nuzzled his face into a nearby pillow on the couch whilst Malik scooped some ice cream into a bowl for him before putting the ice cream away in the freezer.

Walking out into the lounge, the young Egyptian handed Ryou the bowl of ice cream before lifting his legs up and placing them on his lap as he sat down on the couch beside the depressed teen.

Once again there was an awkward silence… the only sounds being made were the clanking of Ryou's spoon as he scooped the ice cream from his bowl into his mouth and Malik shifting awkwardly on the couch, underneath Ryou's legs, as he tried his best to get comfortable.

However, it didn't take long for Ryou's mind to wonder back to what had transpired with Bakura and within minutes he was sobbing again, only this time he had a mouth full of ice cream as he was crying.

Malik sighed, a frustrated, tired, sigh as he leant over and took the bowl from Ryou's hands, setting it down on the coffee table in front of them. Rubbing the others back in comfort, Malik fought down his laughs, and smiles, as Ryou tried his best to swallow the ice cream whilst crying.

Eventually the ice cream was gone and Ryou was left clutching his head as he leant into Malik's chest for comfort. Now not only did he feel completely anxious and miserable… he also had a headache from eating his ice cream to fast.

"Shhh, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay." Malik whispered, trying to sooth the other as he tightly wrapped his arms around him and rocked him slightly, making Ryou feel not only embarrassed but quite stupid as well.

"No… it's not… Bakura knows I'm a… I'm a… boy…" Ryou chocked out before bursting into tears once more, wailing softly into Malik's once clean jumper.

"I know Ryou, I know. He came over tonight and told us… he was pretty upset and very confused… but I'm sure, if you just give him a little time, he'll come around… even if you're not lovers, I'm sure he won't hate you… Marik and I won't let him hate you!" Malik grinned making Ryou laugh gently in between his sobs.

"Yeah… but… I was so happy. I wanted to be with him, Malik. As I got to know him I felt… I don't know… but I just know I want to be with him… and… and I can't!" he cried out in pure agony, clutching his chest, tightly, as he began to find it hard to breath.

"Calm down, Ryou! You've got to calm down! You're giving yourself an anxiety attack! Just settle, alright?!" Malik yelled quite loudly, forcing Ryou to automatically become quiet as he tried his best to calm down.

Looking down at the younger boy, Malik couldn't help but smile as he ran his fingers through the others hair.

"Marik's worried about you, you know. He sent me over here to make sure you were okay… I'm glad he did… you're an absolute mess." Malik mused as he smiled slightly at the other. Ryou giving him a small, tired, smile back as he looked up at Malik and breathed slowly… in and out… his eyes glazing over as his eyelids began to droop.

"Okay… since you've worked yourself up into such a state you must be fucking tired. Let's get you to bed and maybe you can skip some school for the next few days, give you some time to calm down or…" Malik began but was cut off as Ryou viciously shook his head from side to side, hair flailing about in every direction as he did so.

"No? You don't want to skip? You actually want to go to school tomorrow?!" Malik queried the other as he quirked an eyebrow, giving Ryou a questionable look.

"I… I need to go to school… if I don't my father will be cross. My grades my slip! And the teachers are all counting on me to help you and …and the other two… study after school! I-I'll be okay, I promise."

"Hn, well if you're sure. Want me to stay the night?" Malik asked, hoping to at least keep an eye on the other for a little longer.

"No, I'm fine…" Ryou insisted as he got up off the couch and brushed his skirt off lightly.

"Okay… well if you're sure. G'night Ry-chan. Just call me if you need anything. Hopefully you and Bakura can sort something out tomorrow or somethin'." Malik suggested as he got off the couch and made his way down the hall and out the door, Ryou waving him off with a small smile.

And, as soon as Malik was out of sight, Ryou's smile widened as his gaze shifted slightly to the left.

"Amane… I'm sorry… please come inside, out of the cold… I don't want you getting sick…. Huh? No! It was my fault! I won't do it again, I promise… tea? Yes, of course, I'll make us some… haha, yes, it does calm me down a bit. What? You'll stay up with me… you don't have- oh… okay… I guess you're right… well come inside then!" Ryou said happily as he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and cheeks with his sleeve before closing the door behind 'them'.

* * *

Naoki sighed as he flipped over a copy of Ryou's timetable once again. A friend of his had all of Ryou's classes, so he had managed to copy his timetable and use it a replica of Ryou's class timetable. However, there was a problem… for his plan to actually succeed, in the most effective way possible, Ryou needed to take PE class (gym)… which he didn't. It was annoying Naoki to no end! If only Ryou had taken PE class! Then everything would have worked out perfectly! Of course he could still probably carry through with his plan through other means… or he could just throw this plan away and come up with another, easier, plan… however, Naoki wanted Ryou to suffer… he wanted him to be humiliated and completely torn apart… he wanted Ryou gone from the school, if not the whole entire world, and his plan was perfect for doing just that! Except for that one irritating factor… Ryou didn't take PE.

Growling in frustration, Naoki threw himself up off his bed and let himself pace back and forth in his room until he was interrupted by the sound of his mobile phone, ringing softly in his pocket, as it vibrated gently against his leg.

He was tempted not to answer. It was probably one of his friends inviting him to another lame party or some stupid slut from school, ringing for a date or quick shag. However, figuring that he could probably do with a distraction, he pulled out his phone, on the last ring, and answered.

"What?!"

'_**Naoki? Er, is this a bad time?' **_ the voice on the other end asked, with a slight hint of fear.

"Suzaki, anytime you call me is a bad time! What the fuck do you want?!" Naoki shouted in annoyance as Suzaki audibly whimpered on the other end.

'_**Um… well… I was just calling cause Keiro told me about you wanting to know if Ryou had PE…'**_

"And I know that he doesn't, so thanks for nothing, idiot. Anything else you wanna say that's completely stupid… because I really don't have the time."

'_**E-er, um… well… I was just thinking that even though Ryou might not have PE… well… tomorrow's RSS day and-and I was thinking that maybe that might be just as good?' **_Suzaki stuttered uncontrollably as Naoki smirked broadly on the other end.

Without another word, Naoki hung up and let himself collapse back onto the bed. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid not to think of it before… and that he had needed someone like Suzaki, of all people, to make him aware of it. It was perfect.

RSS day.

Also known as Regional School Sports day.

It was a day in which students who were apart of a school sports team, such as soccer or running or basketball, or swimming, etc, got together and faced off against other schools sports teams within the area. It only happened once a month… but, every student who wasn't apart of a school sports team was forced into doing PE (gym) class. Which meant, Ryou, who was not apart of any sports team whatsoever, would be forced into doing PE tomorrow.. Just so long as he remembered to take his sports uniform…

'Hmmm, Ryou may forget it… it's doubtful, considering her… rrrr… _**his**_… good memory and love for being the perfect student, but I don't want to have to wait for another month… I can't stand to see 'it's' face anymore! Sooo, I'll pack a spare and if 'it' forgets to bring 'it's' sport uniform, I'll just lend 'it' mine." Naoki smirked as he leant over to his night stand and picked up his DS before turning it on and indulging himself with a game… any game, it didn't really matter, Naoki was far to excited over tomorrows events to care about a silly little game anymore.

* * *

Marik smiled as Malik finally made it back home.

"How was he?" Marik asked softly, gently grabbing hold of the others wrist and dragging him forward into his chest for a tight hug.

Sighing into his lovers embrace, Malik took a moment to bask in the others soft skin and lingering touch before answering the others question.

"Completely distraught." he stated bluntly.

Marik frowned before pulling Malik away slightly.

"He was what?" he asked seriously as he tried his best to keep his anger in check. He was briefly wondering if they could kill Bakura, send Ryou his body and see if Ryou would actually be happier with the dead Bakura than the live one.

"It's okay… he seemed to settle down, a bit, and cheer up before I left… and he's going to school tomorrow, so it can't be that bad." Malik rationalised resulting in Marik's frown deepening all the more.

"Tomorrow's an RSS day… everyone's playing sport, he may as well skip! There's no learning or nothing! Fuck! Does he know?"

"What?! No! I didn't even know! It happens once a month, no one can ever remember what friggin day it is! For Christ sake! Ryou has some shitty luck… although knowing him he'd still probably attend school for RSS day even if he did know." Malik said dully as Marik nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Malik asked with concern before looking up to Marik for answers.

Sighing, before giving Malik a small kiss on the forehead, Marik thought for a moment or two before answering the other, trying his best to put the younger one at ease over their friends situation.

"Well… I guess we just have to go to school tomorrow… and the next few days as well… last thing Ryou needs right now is anymore troubles, fuck! That boy just has a string of bad luck tailing him, I swear!"

* * *

**Rtb - **Okay! End of chapter nine! It was either make it short or make it INCREDIABLY LONG… like… longer than about two of my chapters put together! So! I hope you are all still liking it! This chapter annoyed me! I got writers block half way through… and it shows! *eyes it*

SO! What is Naoki's plan!?!?! What will happen with Bakura?! He's so upset! I think it is because he is head crab zombie! Who does not realise true love between men is the most awesome love there is! Marik and Malik, well… no… they're cool for now… for noooooooooow…. (weird when I tried to write that long 'now' my spell check went to say: moocow. .) Oh! And be prepared! Ryou's craziness is going to have ups and downs… it will be all up in your faces (like Marik's cock! Lolwut?) and then it will hide away (like… nah, I won't go there) but then it shall come back again! So do not threat about Ryou's insanity disappearing… cause it's not gone… it just wasn't very obvious in the last chapter! XD

Look forward to the next chapter! I've written it, but I just have to edit it! It's super mega long as a sorry for this one being so short! XD

Kay! Well, I have an extra little segment for: **Flacks ** who requested a somewhat alternant ending for this story (which is going to be like 15 to 20 chapters long, I think, but hey in the alternant ending it stops at like chapter eight!). So here you go guys! ENJOY!

**EXTRA : Alternant Ending for **

Bakura sighed as he walked away from both Marik and Malik who had been giving him complete and utter hell after the canteen table incident. Ryou had run off in embarrassment, and the three of them had decided to go to the study session… so now Bakura was on his way… well, to class… which was strange.

"Oh! Bakura, this is a first. For once my lab partner is actually here." Yami sneered making Bakura smirk before hissing back.

"Yes, I'm here, oh captain, my captain! So what little science experiment are we doing today?" he asked with a snarl before catching sight of a large piano situated next to one of the class room windows.

"Bakura! Today, we are going to do an experiment to see how strong a human is by measuring how much they can lift in weight compared to their body size / BMI. So let me measure you and then you can lift the piano!" Yami said happily before pulling out a tape measure.

"What?! This is fucking bullshit! No way, man! No way!"

* * *

**Five minutes later**

"Lift it!!!" Yami hollered as Bakura tried his best to lift the said piano.

"I'm fucking trying, it's not working, you suck! This whole experiment is bullshit!" Bakura screamed and grunted as he lifted half of the piano off the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school yard, Rokurou Naoki sat in complete an utter silence, his friends circled around him, looking up at him with worry.

"Naoki… are you okay, man? Like… you haven't spoken much all day… and I think I just heard the bell…" one of his friends said, his voice filled with uncertainty and worry.

"Fine… if you want to go to class so much, go. I need to think things over again…" he mumbled before laying down on the ground, staring up at the cloudy sky above.

Laying in silence for a few minutes, maybe longer, he heard his friends quietly begin to shuffle off to class and eventually he was alone once more.

"Ryou… Ryou… Ryou…" he muttered before growling and sitting up at lightning speed.

"I've gone over it, in my head, a hundred, no… a thousand, times! Every time I think back to it… I can't help but think… was it just the alcohol playing tricks on me? My subconscious … NO! I'm not gay! I don't _**want**_ her to be a boy… I don't!… so what else could it be… it can't be the alcohol… it was to surprising… to real to be but a stupid hallucination! So… it must… it must be real…" Naoki thought aloud before shuddering slightly whilst gagging.

"Fucking sicko… perverted freak-" Naoki began but was cut off when OUT OF NOWHERE A PIANO FELL ONTOP OF HIM AND KILLED HIM DEAD!

* * *

Bakura and Yami blinked as the piano, the window and half the wall of the class room, seemed to disappear right before their very eyes.

Looking down at the bloody mess below, the two gulped as they watched people begin to arrive at the scene.

Backing away slowly, the two looked at each other before bolting for the door and running as far away as possible. Yami to Yugi and Bakura to Ryou… the first thing to come out of there mouths being:

"No matter what they may ask, I was with you the whole day!"

**Alternant End.**

**Reviews make alternant endings happen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blue Stockings. **

**Warnings: **Swearing! YAOI, Yami/Hikari slashing! My humour…

**Rtb - **YAY! Chapter TEN and it's a loooooong one! And, except for a small part in the middle, I'm actually really happy with how this chapter turned out! It's like… basically exactly as it was in my head! Kay! I'm off to the beach to enjoy the summer sun! XD

**Thankyou **AliceCambio, subaru1999, KATZUNITED-MEOW-, Mysia Ri, randomn, DistanceBetween, ScarlettKuasta, Spost, Miserywriter, Flacks, JiangShi

Your reviews made me so happy! I'm glad people are liking it so far! But lol, I wonder ~ what people will think of this chapter and the next one *grin* I has evil planz! XD

**Alternant ending already happened! XP**

**Flamers… come see me after the show *suggestive eyebrow waggle***

**Disclaimer - **If I owned Yugioh, there would be a lot more Ryou and a lot less Tristan! Sorry Tristan lovers, he's just not the guy for me! XP

* * *

**Chapter ten. **

Gulping for the hundredth time that morning, Ryou made his way to school, as his stomach tumbled and churned with every step he took. The school had never felt so close before and it just seemed to get closer and closer with every single second that went by.

Biting his lip as he made his way through the front gates, he smiled politely as he was greeted by, both, Anzu and Miho outside the front of their home room class.

"Hello Anzu-san, Miho-chan. H-how are you today?" Ryou stumbled as his chest tightened, slightly, his breathing becoming awkward and shallow.

He was completely afraid of whether, or not, Bakura had told anyone his little secret. And what better way to find out, if the word had spread, than through Anzu and Miho, two of the schools biggest gossips… they knew _**everything**_ about _**everyone **_and they knew it _**first**_. If Bakura had said anything about his hidden gender, he would find out now, with these two… and the suspense was killing him.

"I'm fine, Miho over here is having a bit of boy trouble, though…" Anzu grinned as she looked over to the girl in question.

"It's not my fault! Tristan wouldn't buy me anything so I got a boyfriend who did and then they _**both**_broke up with me! It's so unfair! You're so lucky Ryou! You maybe weird, but you have guys and lezo's chasing after you _**all**_ the time. It's so unfair! Honestly, what do they see in you?!" Miho ranted as Anzu simply sighed and shook her head at the other girl.

"It's alright Ryou-chan, I'm sure Miho doesn't mean any of it… she's just a little to caught up in her own world to be mindful of others… so, you ready for RSS day? Where's your sports uniform?" Anzu inquired as she circled Ryou, looking for where the other had hidden it.

Breathing a small sigh of relief, now certain that Bakura hadn't spread the word… as of yet, Ryou thought for a moment or two before his eyes widened and his brow furrowed.

"I-I completely forgot! Anzu! What am I going to do? I'll get a detention for this!" Ryou panicked as he hoped from one foot to the other in anxiousness and worry.

Anzu blinked, for a moment, in disbelief before bringing her hands down onto Ryou's shoulders, stopping him from his anxious movements.

"It's okay, Ryou! Detention isn't the end of the world!"

"_Nooo~_, but I saw the teachers give this one kid a really hard time all because he forgot his sports uniform… they made him do laps around the school and then push ups and then he had to stay after school to write lines! I'm so happy, _**I've**_ never forgotten to bring _**my**_ sports uniform." Miho grinned making Anzu frown and Ryou look up at the two of them in fear.

"I-I don't want to do laps and push ups and, and, and lines! Please, do any of you have a spare uniform?" Ryou begged but was devastated as the two girls shook their head to indicate that they did not.

"I have one…" someone called out from behind them, making the three turn around to face the new comer.

"Naoki?! Really? May-may I please borrow it? It would mean a lot to me!" Ryou exclaimed, his hands clutching together in front of his chest as he looked up at the other boy with big, thankful, eyes.

"Sure thing… it maybe a little big on you, but it's better than nothin' right?" Naoki chuckled darkly as Ryou nodded, enthusiastically, in response.

Digging through his bag for a few moments, Naoki pulled out the spare uniform and handed it over to the younger boy who smiled widely as a sign of thanks.

"Thankyou _**so **_much Naoki! I'll have to pay you back somehow."

"Don't worry about it… I'm sure you'll forget all about it this afternoon…" Naoki said slyly as Ryou looked up at him, again, this time with a look of confusion and wariness.

Noticing the others curious, and somewhat worried, gaze upon him, Naoki took to changing the subject as he smiled and gently ruffled the top of Ryou's hair.

"Mah, it's fine… but it's a good thing the boys uniform and the girls uniform are the same; shorts and a tee-shirt, otherwise you may have been in trouble there… Ry-_**chan**_." Naoki somewhat sneered as he plastered on an, utterly fake, smile.

"Oh… yeah… I guess…" Ryou mumbled as he tried to lean away from Naoki's touch. There was just something about it that felt wrong. It didn't feel like Bakura… these hands were smaller and smoother… they felt creepy instead of warm, comforting and playful like Bakura's hands were.

Eye's welling up with tears at the thought of Bakura, Ryou sniffled slightly as he wiped his face, quickly, with the sleeves of his sailor top.

"I… I should go and get changed… I-I'll be right back! I will!" Ryou called out, as he detached himself from Naoki's keen hold, and made his way down to the school changing rooms.

The change rooms were situated right next to the schools indoor gym and were inside a small building which was also home to two class rooms, the school gallery, a small stage for theatre and the music room… all located within one building. If it wasn't for the gym, right next door, it probably would have been strange to have the change rooms situated there.

Walking into the girls changing room, Ryou went into one of the shower cubicles and locked the door behind him before getting changed. Once changed he managed to, after some effort, fit his normal uniform into his leather school bag and hang it up on one of the hooks next to the other girls bags.

Coming out of the change rooms, he made his way back to his home room and tried his best not to frown when he saw that Naoki was still there.

"Back already? Whelp, I better be off if I want to make roll call in time. I'll grab that uniform off you at lunch, Ry-_**chan**_? Okay? Anzu was just telling me that you guys have study in the library after lunch so I can grab it back off you then, see ya." Naoki grinned before running off to his own home group class.

"Oh Ryou! I think someone has a crush on you! Are you going to go out with him?" Miho teased as Ryou shook his head in a furious 'no'.

"I like… someone else…" he mumbled and before Anzu or Miho could even begin to attack Ryou with questions about that statement they were ushered inside by there homeroom teacher Jounouchi-sensei.

"Awright! Get inside, ya dumb kids. No time for chatting and whatnot, we have RSS day and I'm going to make you guys work for all you've got." Jounouchi grinned as Miho simply 'hmph-ed' and turned her nose up in the air… only going inside after Anzu and Ryou made there way into the class room first.

* * *

Panting loudly, the white haired boy let himself collapse on a near by chair.

"Ryou! What's going on? You've still got another half an hour of tennis left… where's your partner?" Jounouchi called out as he slowly made his way over to Ryou, making Ryou sit up almost instantly .

"I-I don't know sir… she was talking with some of the other students and they suddenly all ran off together… and sir… I think I'm a little unfit." Ryou puffed out before collapsing back down onto the chair. He didn't have the energy to sit anymore let alone play tennis for another half an hour in the freezing cold with nothing more than a flimsy tee-shirt and shorts to keep him warm.

"Alright, I'll go find them, you rest here and, if I'm not back by lunch time, instruct the class to go and get changed, have some food, and I'll meet up with them in study this afternoon. Got it?" the older man asked as he eyed Ryou carefully, awaiting his answer.

Nodding softly, almost shyly, Ryou grinned as he looked up at his favourite sensei.

"Yup! I'll do my best, sir!" he stated enthusiastically making Jounouchi smile down at him, fondly.

Giving the young boy a small nod, he left the school grounds in order to hunt down his missing students and give them one hell of an earful, and a few after school detentions here and there, just to scare them a bit and, hopefully, keep them inline for the next few days.

* * *

Waking up to the feel of a soft, repetitive, prod in his shoulder, Ryou yawned, cutely, before rubbing his eyes free from sleep.

"Huh? What?" he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to the world… only to be confronted with the rest of his class staring at him impatiently.

"Ryou! Where did Jounouchi-sensei go? He was talking to you before he went, what did he say?" one of his classmates questioned with a small frown, making Ryou wince slightly under the others strong gaze.

"Ummm, he said if he wasn't back in time for lunch we should get changed and then meet up with him in the library for study after lunch break." Ryou answered, repeating everything his sensei had told him.

"Sweet! It's five minutes to lunch! Let's get changed now and we'll be early for lunch after PE for a change!" one of the boy's pipped up.

The class seemed to agree with this idea as the students made their way to the change rooms, Ryou tagging along at the end of the crowd. He was in no rush to get changed so he'd wait until most of the other girls came out and then he'd go in. He liked the privacy and, although there was a lock on the door, he couldn't help but worry that someone might peak or accidentally walk in on him… as a _**him**_.

Waiting ten minutes, or so, the last of the girls piled out of the change room, giggling about something and meeting up with the rest of the class outside the building. They didn't seem to be in a rush for lunch as they had claimed to be, only moments before, but Ryou didn't question it to much… for all he knew the others could be holding some kind of lunch get together and he just hadn't been invited. It didn't bother him to much… in fact he really couldn't care less. He was happier with his close circle of friends than with his classmates anyway.

So, with that in mind, Ryou made his way into the girls change room, grabbed his bag and headed into the small shower cubicle, locking the door behind him. Wincing slightly as he heard the loud chatter of teenagers through the thin building walls, Ryou took off his top and shorts before picking up his bag to take out his normal school uniform.

Blinking for a moment or two he was quite surprised to find it gone. Most intrigued, with the sudden disappearance of his uniform, Ryou check the bag again and again and again… not noticing the sports uniform, he had borrowed from Naoki, slowly disappearing from the gap underneath the shower cubicle's walls and the floor.

After searching his bag for a sixth time, Ryou finally gave up. His clothes were simply not there anymore.

Pouting slightly, Ryou set his bag back down on the floor before turning around to pick up his sports uniform and put that on instead… however, he was most perplexed when that had _**also**_ vanished.

Furrowing his brow in confusion and annoyance Ryou span around the shower cubicle in circles for a moment or two as he tried to work out where _**both**_ uniforms could have possibly gotten to.

"Did…. Did they fall down the drain?" he thought aloud as he bent down, pressed his eye against the silver grated drain hole, and tried his best to see if his clothes had indeed fallen down the drain.

"Ah… I suppose you're right, Amane… that would be kind of strange… but I just don't know where they went! Clothes don't just go poof and disappear! They had to have gone somewhere!" he mused softly before giving up on looking for the lost clothes and plopping down onto the ground of the shower cubicle.

"I guess I should probably call Malik and Marik… they're the only ones who know my secret and could bring me some new clothes…" Ryou hummed before reaching into his bag to pull out his phone… only to find that that had gone missing as well!

"What?! Now my _**phones**_missing?! D-did I just… did I just get robbed?!" Ryou cried out in horror before gently banging his head on the door behind him.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?! If anyone see's me, in just my underwear, I'm sure they'll figure out… what I am… but I can't stay in here all day… the girls from the other class will be getting changed in here soon!" he wailed softly as he continued to, gently, bang his head against the door, in despair.

Waiting another few moments as he tried his best to work out a plan, Ryou blinked as he noticed something….

It was quiet.

No more teenage laughter or squeals or mindless chatter flying about, it was completely and utterly silent. Which meant that the class had moved on and left the area… _**meaning**_… Ryou could quickly duck out and get to somewhere secluded that had a payphone and he would be able to call, both, Malik and Marik from there. And Ryou knew just the place.

A hundred metres away from the school change rooms was one of the exits from the school, the back exit… and the next street down from the school had a payphone. _**That**_ was Ryou's goal… that was going to be his saviour.

Sitting, silently, for a moment, he fought down his nerves and anxiousness as he took a deep breath in and, without a second thought, he got up, unlocked the door and ran from the shower cubicle to the front door of the girls changing room.

Standing at the door for a few seconds, he took another deep breath, before opening it slightly to see if there was anyone in sight, but, before he could register anything, two strong hands grabbed hold of his arm, pushed the door wide open, and pulled him out of the change room.

Eye's widening in fright, Ryou's breathing stopped as he saw his entire class standing in front of him.

Without thinking, he instinctively let his hands drop to cover himself, one arm and hand covering his crop top and chest… the other covering his underwear and obvious male parts.

"W-what's going on?" Ryou whimpered as two older boys rounded up on him and took a tight hold of his arms.

Naoki smiled as he hid in the back of the crowd, like the coward he was, and put the final part of his plan into action.

"**TAKE THEM OFF!**" he yelled out and without any hesitation the two boys pulled down Ryou's underwear and held back his arms, so that he was unable to cover himself, and had no chance of escape.

There was silence for a moment or two as Ryou's classmates took in what they were seeing… Ryou was a boy.

_**Ryou **_was a **_boy._**

And, within seconds, there was an uproar. Girls screamed and giggled as boy's pointed and laughed. Some of the students looked absolutely disgusted and mortified, others look repulsed and some simply looked amused, taking pleasure in his public humiliation and embarrassment.

Whimpering loudly, as he tried his best to struggle out of the two boy's grasp, he begged mercilessly for help, from someone… _**anyone**_.

"Please… help. Help. Help me! Please! Why won't you help me?!" Ryou cried out, obviously terrified and hurt.

He didn't understand why no one was helping him. Why were they all laughing at him? Why weren't they trying to help him… he asked them to help… but they all just stood there… laughing and pointing at him, as though he were some kind of freak. He had always been nice to them… he had never done anything to hurt anyone. So why?! Why were they treating him this way? Why was no one helping him?!

"Amane! Help me, Amane! I'm so scared… please… save me. Please, Amane, help me!" Ryou sobbed as the boy's finally let him go, letting him fall to the ground in a heap.

Curling into a small ball, Ryou whimpered pathetically as Amane, for once, did not come to his rescue… she didn't even respond to him… he was alone… and he was hurt… and no one seemed to care enough to help him.

Crying loudly into his own arms, Ryou winced as he heard the sound of footsteps walking past him. The students had obviously gotten bored with him and were moving on to grab something for lunch before their study session in the library.

Briefly, as one of the girls was walking by, she looked down at him and spat on the ground, next to his face, before yelling a loud and resounding 'pervert' at him, her friends all laughing in response.

"Yeah, I bet he just dressed like that just to perv on us girls in the change room! The dirty little creep!" one girl sneered whilst the other girls nodded in agreement as they made their way out of the building and down to the cafeteria for lunch.

Shaking slightly as he tried his best to get up off the ground, after everyone had left, Ryou chocked, to some extent, as the whole incident replayed itself within his head, causing him to break down into a fit of cries and mild hysteria as he lay naked on the ground, curled up into a small, tight, ball.

He was so worked up, in his current state, that he failed to hear the sound of new footsteps making their way towards him, and was crying so loudly that he didn't even register the opening of the buildings door.

"So what did you do about the run away students, mutt?" Seto asked with a smirk as he looked over at his colleague, who simply frowned back at him.

"I rounded 'em up and gave them a weeks suspension! That outta' straighten them out…. Or at least teach them never to… hey, what the hell?! Ryou!" Jounouchi yelled out as he spotted the, basically, naked teen curled up on the floor.

Running over to the other, the two teachers were quite surprised to find out that their top female student… was actually their top _**male**_ student, instead. And although they were, a little more than, shocked by this, somewhat, random turn of events, the boy's broken state, and hysterical cries, made it obvious that they had more important things to worry about... such as making sure Ryou was going to be okay.

"Ryou… are you okay? What happened?" Jounouchi asked gently as he crouched down beside the other, cautiously reach out to put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

Flinching away from the touch, Ryou looked up at both of his sensei's, with wide, tear filled eyes, before bursting out into a loud, resounding, cry as he fell into Jounouchi's outstretched arms.

"What-" Jounouchi began but was cut off as Kaiba put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warning look.

"I think it would be best to take her… ahem… _**him**_ into sickbay. He can have a rest and be secluded from the other students… once his calmed down _**then**_ we can ask him what happened. You, take him to sick bay. I'm going to go and get the school councillor, she's probably the most qualified out of all of us for this kind of thing." Kaiba ordered before turning on his heel and briskly walking out of the building, in search for the schools councillor.

Jounouchi just nodded, dumbly, in Kaiba's wake before scooping Ryou up into his arms and carrying him out of the building, making a conscious effort to take Ryou around the front of the school into sickbay, thus, limiting his exposure to the other students in his present state.

Walking up the small ramp and into the school head office, Jounouchi walked up to the desk and politely asked the girl at reception to let him and Ryou through to sickbay.

Catching sight of the crying, almost naked boy in the others arms, she gave a, small, quick, nod before rushing out of her seat and over to a wooden door, unlocking it with her key and letting the two pass before following them down the hall and into the sickbay area.

"We'll put her in room three… it's a bit smaller but it's more secluded, she shouldn't be bothered to much in there. Do you want me to try and get a hold of her father?" the receptionist asked, with sincere concern, as she gently stroked Ryou's hair, trying to offer some form of comfort to the young boy who was still sobbing, quite loudly, into Jounouchi's shirt.

"Um, it's _**he**_… and yes. I think it would be best if he came to pick Ryou up. But, let Kaiba and I have a quick word with him in the principles office before seeing Ryou… I think we need to have a talk with him. And get Ryou one of the spare uniform's… a boys one!" The blonde informed her before taking Ryou into sickbay - room three, setting him down on the bed as carefully as possible.

"Ryou… do… do you want a glass of water? Maybe something to eat? You haven't had any lunch yet…" the older man asked softly as Ryou shook his head before crying once more, pressing his face into the pillow beneath his head, try his best to show that he just wanted to be left alone.

Sighing before rubbing at the bridge of his nose, Jounouchi sat silently and watched over his young student until Kaiba arrived and called him out into the teachers lounge.

"The councillor said that it would best to let him calm down on his own before she talks with him. She's going to drop by in a half an hour… until then we're to leave him alone, _**apparently**_. Psychological bullshit, if you ask me!" Seto snarled, not happy that the councillor hadn't come to Ryou's aid straight away. Kaiba had a soft spot for Ryou… he was his favourite student… so innocent yet so clever. He never did anything stupid, like the other students seemed to, and he always seemed to see the logical side of things instead of the emotional side of things… Kaiba liked that about him… and to see what those _**other **_students had done to him… it just angered him, _**greatly**_.

Jounouchi, watched as Kaiba's frown increased tenfold and winced slightly as the anger began to visibly boil up within the other.

"Don't worry, Seto… Ryou's going to be okay!" he smiled but his smile was only met with a frown as Kaiba glared at him before turning away.

"Don't you think I know that?!" he snapped before walking out of the teachers lounge and into the schools head office to check on whether Ryou's father had been contacted yet, leaving Jounouchi to simply shake his head at the other before going to make a nice, warm, cup of coffee. With everything that was happening it looked like it was going to be a long day... And so, he was definitely going to need a quick pick-me-up of energy to keep him going.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Malik gave a small yawn as he woke up … in the shower? …with Marik beside him? Naked?

Yawning once more, he rubbed at his face before slapping his cheeks twice, trying his best to wake up and remember what had happened the night before. Something about Bakura… and then ice cream… with Ryou… had Bakura had an ice cream date with Ryou? It didn't sound right… but it was all that he could remember.

'Perhaps Marik knows something…' Malik pondered, thoughtfully, as he reached up and turned on the taps, water instantly falling down upon the two blonde teens.

Waking up with a jolt, as cold water pelted itself down upon him, Marik yelped as he jerked slightly, hitting his head on the showers glass wall.

"What the hell?!" he screamed as Malik grinned innocently at him before turning off the taps.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" the younger one asked, with a small tilt of his head, as he observed the others naked form, licking his lips as he did so.

"Oh, what? Yeah… I mean… some of it… I remember Bakura yelling about Ryou and us and gayness… and then you went to see Ryou for some reason to do with Bakura… how'd that go anyway?"

"I don't know! I don't remember, you fool! God, why did we have so much to drink last night?! I have the weirdest feeling we were supposed to do something today, but I can't remember what the fuck it was! It was something to do with Ryou… I'm sure of it!…I think." Malik groaned as he held his head, trying his best to remember what had happened despite his pounding headache.

"Yeah… I have a feeling you're right. Ryou was upset because Bakura hated him, wasn't it? But Bakura loooooooves Ryou… why would he suddenly hate him? …Unless…" Marik trailed off with a gulp as he began to recall the night before.

Malik blinked as he thought over Marik's words, his eyes widening, as he finally remembered what had happened.

"Bakura found out about Ryou being a boy!" Malik exclaimed.

"And Bakura was angry… And Ryou… well he must have been devastated.. And then you went to see him but he sent you home and he was going to school tomorrow… which would be today and we were going to…"

"Meet up with him at school and make sure he was okay for the next few days….FUCK!!! What time is it?!" Malik screamed as he scrambled his way up off the slippery shower floor and hoped out of the shower at lightning speed, drying his wet, naked, body off with a near by towel.

Looking up at the clock as Marik also scrambled his way out of the shower, Malik almost screamed in horror.

"MARIK! It's fucking 1 pm! School's basically over!" Malik whined as he threw on his school uniform from yesterday, not really caring if it was clean or not.

"Shit!" Marik swore in response as he also put on his uniform from the day before, fiddling with his tie before Malik rushed over and did it up for him.

"You can drive us there, right?" Malik asked looking up at the other with pleading eyes, as he put the finishing touches on the older boys tie.

"Sure thing, babe! My car's just out front, let's go." Marik grinned as the two made their way down the stairs before running out the front door and jumping in the car, making their way to school as quickly, and as crazily, as humanly possible.

* * *

Bakura frowned as he stared at himself in his bathroom mirror.

He had been thinking about the whole Ryou incident all of last night, he had even gone to sleep thinking about it, he had dreamt about it and he had woken up thinking about it. It was plaguing his mind and eating away at his sanity and finally… he had come to a decision. Bakura wasn't the type of person to dwell on things too long… he preferred fast, quick action, and preferred to make decisions without thinking and to deal with the consequences later… so the fact that he had given this type of situation any kind of thought, _**at**__**all**_, was astounding in itself.

"Fuck… I've come to a decision… I know exactly what I'm going to do… what I'm going to say… but fuck… I feel bad for Ryou… I don't know if I'll be able to tell him… god… it's so disgusting…" Bakura growled as his hands curled up into little balls around the sink, knuckles turning white as circulation was cut off.

"Stupid Ryou! I really do hate you!" Bakura yelled at the mirror before turning away in anger and storming out of the bathroom in a small fit of rage.

Grabbing his school bag, as well as his blazer, up off the couch, he _**still**_ had to replace, he stomped his way out of the house, like a 2 year old child before hoping into his car and driving to school.

He was going to have a nice, long, talk with Ryou… if the kid liked it or not.

* * *

"Can't you drive any faster?! Ishizu could out drive you right now, for RA's sake!" Malik complained causing Marik to growl lowly at him.

"It's not my fucking fault! It's this stupid city traffic! If everyone would just get out of the F'n way, we wouldn't be having this problem! I swear to god lady! If you cut in front of me one more time, without an indicator on, at _**least**_, I'm going to _**RAM**_ this car straight up you're **a-hole**!" Marik screamed as Malik pouted before crossing his arms.

"Marik! _**Drive.**_ _**Faster**_!" he ordered making Marik's eye twitch considerably now.

'You can't kill him, he's your sex muffin… you can't kill him… not even a little bit…' Marik repeated over and over again, in his head, before thinking of an idea. Taking a hand of the wheel of the car, he searched through his pockets, before pulling out his phone and chucking it at Malik, inwardly smiling as it hit him in the head making the poor boy squeal in both fright and pain.

"Call up that Yugi kid and see if he has seen Ryou at school today and then ask if he can keep an eye on him until we get there… his numbers in my contacts list… Ryou put it in there for the study group or some shit like that." Marik muttered before concentrating on the road once more.

"Grrr, Ishizu still has my phone… I need to get it back from her!" Malik grumbled as he searched through Marik's contacts, and found Yugi in amongst the small number of contacts he had.

Waiting for the other to answer as he rang, Malik leant against the car window, resting his head after the long night of drinking. However, his rest was short lived as Yugi answered the phone almost instantly.

"Yes? Hello? Marik?" Yugi asked, in confusion, as he read the caller ID on his phone. He had no idea why Marik of all people would be calling him and especially on a RSS day… those were the day's party animals like Marik and Malik stayed home and did nothing but get drunk, with loads of strangers, and then collapsed on the ground somewhere in a pool of their own vomit.

"No, it's Malik. Look, we're on our way to school and we just wanted to know if Ryou was with you… and if you could keep an eye on him until we get there." Malik asked as he held tightly onto the ledge of the seat while Marik swerved in between traffic, obviously giving up on the road rules and the 'driving safely' method he was using before.

"Huh? Ummm, I'm not at school today, I'm helping Yami with the schools soccer team, over in Lego city… and we're winning, too! Lego city high school is, like, Domino city high-schools biggest rival! Wish us luck, okay?!" Yugi said happily before hanging up, leaving Malik stunned and sitting in absolute silence, eye twitching slightly from time to time.

"That bastard just hung up on me!" he yelled, after a few moments of coming to grips with the situation.

"Well, what did he say?!"

"He said… he's not at school today. He's helping Yami with our schools soccer team and they're winning against Lego city's team…" Malik said in confusion and annoyance.

"Lego city high school?! They're our biggest rivals!" Marik exclaimed happily resulting in Malik beating him a few time with his phone, the car swerving from side to side as he did so.

"Just get us to school you idiot!" Malik hollered as Marik simply laughed at him whilst he drove spastically along the highway.

* * *

Finally making it to school, Bakura flicked his whitish, grey, hair out of his face as he, slammed, closed the door to his car. He was just about to make his way into the school grounds when a familiar car came racing down the street and parked itself right next to Bakura's, on a very noticeably, not straight, angle. Rolling his eyes as the two blondes pilled their way out of the car, he raised an eyebrow at them as they finally caught sight of him.

"B-Bakura! What are you doing here?! Have you talked to Ryou yet?! What did you say?!" Malik began ranting but was cut short as Marik pulled him into his chest and hushed him.

"Shhh. It's none of our business… now come on… I presume we're all looking for the same person, right? Why not look together?" Marik suggested with a dangerously sly smirk, resulting in Bakura glaring at him intently.

"Yeah but-" Malik began but was cut off once more.

"_**SILENTLY**_ look for the same person together." Marik stated quite forcefully, making Malik pout up at the other two, yet he didn't dare to make another sound.

Making there way around the school yard and asking Ryou's classmates if they had seen 'her' or knew where 'she' was, the three boys were quite surprised when every single student seemed to either brake into a fit of giggles or look disgusted and say they never wanted anything to do with Ryou ever again. It didn't make any sense to them… not only had no one claimed to have seen him throughout the whole entire day, even though he was in the same class as them, they all seemed to hate him or laugh at him. And, whilst Ryou had never been the most popular 'girl' in school, he had been liked well enough by the majority of the student body, so it was strange to see such a dramatic change in view point.

"Maybe… he didn't come to school today?" Malik thought allowed as Marik shook his head in response.

"No… that wouldn't explain everyone's weird ass behaviour… it makes no sense! Where the hell is he?" Marik frowned as he looked over at Bakura as though accusing him of killing Ryou and hiding the body.

"Stop looking at me like that, freak! I didn't do anything to your precious Ryou, alright?!" he snapped before 'hmph-ing', crossing his arms and turning his nose up in the air.

Rolling his eyes at the other Marik simply shrugged before taking a seat at a nearby, outside table. There was no use looking for Ryou at the moment, he was basically missing, so there was no point trying to find him, especially since no one had apparently 'seen him all day'.

"Ummm, you-you guy's are looking for Ryou… right?" a slightly timid voice sounded out from in front of them.

Looking up, the three boy's were confused to find two girls standing in front of them. One looking slightly afraid of them, the other looking like a complete and utter fangirl.

"Anzu? Miho? What the hell do you two bitches want?" Malik asked in confusion as he looked the two up and down, slightly weary of the two girls. He knew their reputations… one was known for being an outright bitch and the other was known for being a gold-digger, between the two of them they had a fairly nasty background and it was something Malik didn't want to be apart of… _**ever.**_

"We … we know where Ryou is… we can't tell you what happened… you'll have to talk to 'her' about it… but… 'she's' in sick bay… we don't know which room, the curtains are shut in all rooms, but I'm sure if you knock and 'she' see's your faces 'she'll' open them up and talk to you… we… we just want 'her' to be okay… 'she' is our friend after all." Anzu stated straightforwardly with a small nod.

"Sickbay?! Fuck! 'She' must be hurt or something must have happened! Guy's hurry up! Ryou needs us!" Malik screamed as he hurriedly pulled Marik off the seat and dragged him and Bakura along with him, not bothering to thank the two girls because he really didn't see them as worthy of his words, even if they had helped them find Ryou.

Running up to the main school building, which included the school head office, the teachers lounge, the principles office, the vice principles office and three sickbay rooms, the three boys crawled through several overgrown gardens before reaching the first sickbay room's window. Tapping, lightly, on the glass, they were met with the face of a teary eyed little girl holding an ice pack to her arm as she sniffled.

"Do you know where Ryou is?!" Malik asked loudly, the girl shaking her head before yelling back a snivelling: "Who's that?" before wiping her eyes free from some more, watery, tears.

"A … 'girl' … with longish white hair… kinda spiky yet fluffy? Green eyes? Kinda pale? Really cute?" Marik called back, this time.

Thinking for a moment, the girls eye's lit up, slightly, as she nodded happily.

"I know her! I saw her! The teacher said to put her in room three!" she yelled back with a big goofy smile, her nose still running and her eyes still tearing as she did so.

"Ah… thankyou! Hope you feel better soon!" Malik called back before the three boys made there way over to the third window.

Tapping on the glass, as loud as they could, they waited for Ryou to open up the curtains, however, after several minutes of waiting and nothing happening they began to get a bit fed up with waiting and started to bash against the window with their fists, continually, until Ryou opened the window in pure frustration.

Wincing on the bed, as the banging against the window got louder and louder as the seconds went by, Ryou sat up on the bed and pulled back a small part of the curtains, happily surprised to be greeted by Malik's eye ball staring him in the face. Letting the curtain drop back down again, he quickly threw on the spare uniform he'd been given and wiped his face clear from the tears he'd been crying before whisking the curtains wide open and opening the window.

"Marik! Malik! I'm so happy to see you two… you-" Ryou started happily but was cut short as he caught sight of Bakura.

Biting his at his lip, harder than ever before, Ryou's smile turned into an obvious frown as he picked up a near by pillow and threw it out the window and directly at Bakura.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Ryou swore, for probably the first time in his entire life, as he picked up the next closest object, a tissue box, and also threw it at Bakura.

Bakura's eye's went wide as he tried his best to dodge the random objects being thrown at him for no apparent reason.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Ryou screamed, again, before picking up the next closest item, a glass full of water this time, and throwing it at Bakura as well.

"What the hell?! Stop throwing shit at me! I didn't do anything!" Bakura yelled in frustration and anger as he dodged the glass but was instead drenched in water.

"I GET THAT YOU DON'T LIKE ME! I GET THAT YOU THINK I'M DISGUSTING! BUT WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Ryou screamed before breaking down into tears as Marik and Malik stood completely still in fear of being hit with any of the random things being hurled at Bakura.

"What but I-" Bakura began, taking a step forward but immediately jumped ten steps back when Ryou picked up a plastic chair and threw it at him.

"I HATE YOU!" Ryou screamed before sliding the window shut and locking it, closing the curtain's, roughly, behind him.

In Ryou's mind, Bakura was the only one who could have possibly told anyone about his secret and, thus, Ryou had come to the conclusion that Bakura must have been the one to pull that stupid prank on him and expose him for what he really was… a boy and a freak.

"Bakura… what the hell did you do?" Marik and Malik both asked in unison, both completely stunned by Ryou's outburst. They had never seen Ryou act like that before, in all their years of close friendship with the boy, not once had they ever seen him lash out or become that violently angry at someone. It was actually quite astounding to see him so worked up!

"I didn't do anything! Hell! That's it! I'm sick of this shit! You two keeping secrets! She being a he! Me getting water thrown all over me! I'm putting an end to all of it!" Bakura yelled before stomping angrily over to the window, pulling a couple of wires out of his pocket, and fiddling with the lock on the window.

"Er… you want us to come with you or can you handle '_**that**_' on your own? Cause frankly… I don't want to go in there." Malik said honestly, Bakura simply rolling his eyes at the other as he continued to work on the lock.

"You two wait out here, I'll be back in a minute." Bakura instructed and, with a small 'click', the window was open.

Whimpering softly into the pillow as he clutched at his aching chest, Ryou was quite shocked, to say the least, when the window slid open and Bakura climbed into the room.

"You and I have to talk, kid." Bakura stated simply as he closed the window behind him before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

However, Ryou remained silent as he tried his best to avoid eye contact with the older boy by looking around the room at the walls and ceiling.

Bakura frowned as he, very quickly, got annoyed with Ryou's childishness. Growling softly, in the back of his throat, he grabbed hold, of the front, of Ryou's shirt and pulled him up off the bed, before grabbing his face, with his free hand, and forcing Ryou to look at him.

"Look… I don't know what the hell your problem is… but I didn't do anything… I only just got to school half an hour ago with Marik and Malik. Alright?!"

"…Liar…" Ryou whimpered out, under his breath, yet, unfortunately for Ryou, Bakura still heard it, loud and clear.

"Fuck! I'm not lying, okay! I don't even know what happened to you and the only reason I came to school today was to talk to you! So could you show a little appreciation?!" Bakura snarled making Ryou wince slightly before becoming slightly curios.

"… You came to school for me? Why?" Ryou asked, looking up at Bakura with big, bright, sparkling, green eyes.

"Because… I had to talk to you… about last night. About what happened. Look I… fuck… I don't know how to tell you this… especially since you're in such a state…." Bakura mumbled as Ryou unconsciously leaned in closer to Bakura trying his best to hear every single word he spoke.

"Look… I just… I…" Bakura began getting more and more tense as Ryou leaned in closer.

"Fuck it." Bakura stated simply before smashing his mouth up against Ryou's.

Catching the other by surprise, he used this to his advantage in order to slip his tongue into the others mouth, gently grazing the top of the others mouth before sucking playfully against the others mouth. Hands travelling up Ryou's thigh, before lightly brushing over the other crouch before giving a tight squeeze, he couldn't help but inwardly grin as Ryou moaned out in pleasure and leaned back into the bed, Bakura following him, ending up, leaning over the other.

Pulling away from the kiss, Bakura smirked, somewhat proud of himself, as Ryou panted beneath him with slightly swollen lips and tainted pink cheeks.

"I don't find you disgusting, Ryou." Bakura stated rather clearly with a rare tender smile he had never shown anyone before.

And it was true… he didn't find Ryou disgusting… what he really found disgusting was himself and the way he had acted after discovering Ryou's true gender. He cared for Ryou so much, and, to think that he had almost lost what was so dear to him, it not only scared him but disgusted him as well. How could he have been so closed minded? Especially when he had been ridiculed and judged, for being different, all of his life. An outcast, they called him. A misfit, delinquent… a _**freak**_. How could he have been so blind, even for just those small couple of hours, to even think like those people who had hated on him so many years back?

He wasn't going to lie, and say that everything was going to be fine now… he was still having troubles coming to terms with being sexually attracted to another boy… but that was normal, in this situation… and it wasn't due to his closed minded views, it was just his body and mind trying to sort everything out and become accustomed to this new development.

Sighing, slightly, at his own thoughts, Bakura was happy to be brought out of his inner mind turmoil as Ryou gently tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Do you love me?" Ryou asked, as his head quirked to the side, a small smile creeping up to his face.

"No." Bakura answered honestly, not even needing to think over the answer.

"Why not?" the younger boy asked innocently with a visible frown as he gave the older boy above him a concerned and confused look.

Smiling at the boy's innocence he slowly let himself get up off the other and seated himself, carefully, beside him.

"Because… love takes time. Don't get me wrong, Ryou. I like you… I'm absolutely obsessed with you, to be honest… I find you attractive and pleasant to be around… but I don't love you. Maybe after we've been together for a while… been through a few things and a few, more than, pleasurable times together I might come to love you… but at the moment I, honestly, can't say I do." Bakura said simply with a shrug as Ryou took in his words.

"But you want to be with me now… and then maybe you can?" Ryou reaffirmed as he tried to work everything out in his head.

"Yes."

"Oh… okay… I guess I can do the same then… because.. I really like you too." Ryou said with a smile as he brought his legs up and flopped them into Bakura's lap.

"So… why were you throwing shit at me again?" Bakura asked out of the blue making Ryou falter slightly. He had completely forgotten all about that whole incident after Bakura had kissed him, but … since Bakura had, obviously, had nothing to do with it… who was behind the whole incident? It didn't make any sense! It wasn't just some random prank, it was well thought out and the person had obviously known Ryou's treasured secret… but he knew, now, that Bakura hadn't been the one to say anything… and Marik and Malik wouldn't have said anything… they were his friends and they had kept it secret for years, they wouldn't just suddenly betray him like that, he was certain of it… which left Ryou confused… who had pulled the prank?!

Frowning as he thought over the matter, he was brought out of said thoughts as Bakura snapped his fingers in front of his face, making him jolt in surprise.

"Huh? What?" he said airily as Bakura gave him a funny look.

"The reason why you were trying to kill me with a chair… ring a bell?" Bakura inquired.

"Oh, yeah, that. Well I thought you had been the one to pull the prank on me so I was upset with you… but now I know it wasn't you, so I'm really confused as to who it was…" Ryou said slowly as he drifted off into thought once more.

"What prank?" the older boy asked with a dangerous tone… Ryou was now his… and Bakura was a very possessive person. He didn't like his things being damaged, or used, or borrowed or broken… and judging from the state Ryou was in before the two of them had worked things out… obviously Ryou had been victim to at least one of those four things… and that thought made him very, very angry.

"Oh um… well… I…" Ryou gulped as he fidgeted with his own fingers, nervously. He could feel tears beginning to prick at his eyes again as the laughs of his classmates filled his head once more.

"We had sports today… and when I was getting changed my clothes disappeared… and when I opened the door a bit… some boys … they… they held me and stripped me in front of the whole class and now everyone knows that I'm a boooooooy!" Ryou wailed, as he collapsed back down onto the bed, sobbing loudly into the duna cover beneath him.

Bakura, on the other hand, was still. His brain had gone completely blank and his blood had run cold.

Sitting in silence, except for the excruciatingly loud sobs coming from Ryou, Bakura sat entirely still for the next few moments before being broken out of his trance like state by a particularly loud cry from the younger, now distraught, boy.

Laying down beside the other, he brought Ryou into his chest and held him close. He wasn't a comforting kind of person, so he knew nothing he said would help… and he just felt awkward patting people on the back or stroking their hair to comfort them… so he hoped that this would be enough to help the other for the time being.

Settling down as he cried into Bakura's broad chest, Ryou finally quietened down to just sniffles before he sat up.

"Y-you had better go… It think there's a councillor coming soon and you might get in trouble if you get caught in here." Ryou mumbled before yawning loudly, his eyes drooping ever so slightly, making Bakura chuckle softly at him.

"Heh, okay. You go to sleep until she turns up, I'm going to go fill 'the twins' in… they're probably worried that I've killed you or something." Bakura smirked as Ryou smiled at him, lazily, in return.

Leaning down, Bakura gave the other a chaste kiss on the lips before stealthily making his way back out the window, leaving Ryou to sleep in peace for the time being.

Catching sight of Bakura, _**finally**_, coming back out through the window, the two blondes made their way over to him.

"So… what happened?" Marik asked with an almost nonchalant kind of tone whilst Malik jumped up and down, slightly, on the balls of his feet, far to anxious and excited to keep himself well grounded.

"A lot, apparently… what do you want to hear first?" Bakura asked as he walked past them and continued to walk away from the sickbay. He didn't want to be caught to close to Ryou by the teachers at the moment… they'd be looking for someone to blame and a misfit student like himself, and the two 'bimbos' behind him, were the perfect and most likely 'culprits'.

Finally, after a few minutes of walking, they made there way to the back of the old school gym. It was due to be torn down a few years back… but for some reason the school had never gotten rid of it. Bakura's theory was that their senile principle had some fond memories of the place and didn't want it to go.

Sliding down the side of the rickety old safety hazard, Bakura took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it before bringing it up to his mouth, lightly sucking on the end, letting the smoke pour down into his lungs, resting there for a moment or two, until he breathed it all out again, creating small smoke circles to amuse himself with.

"Okay… so first off, what happened between you and Ryou… did you sort it out?" Marik asked with slight concern as he crouched down in front of the white haired boy as Malik laid down beside the two of them.

"Yeah, I guess…" Bakura smirked coyly before leaning his head back against the wall, letting it rest there for a moment as he stared up at the cloudy sky above.

"And the outcome was…?" Marik pried starting to get more than annoyed with the others open ended statements.

"We're together… kinda… but I'm not gay, alright! I'm just… I dunno…" he stated loudly with a pout, his nose scrunching up in annoyance as he spoke.

Grinning at each other, the two blondes threw themselves at Bakura, hugging him tightly as they nuzzled into his sides.

"I knew he'd do the right thing!" Malik exclaimed happily as Marik nodded in response, his hair tickling at Bakura's stomach.

"Mhm, Bakura's a good man, I didn't doubt him for a second." Marik grinned as Bakura's eye twitched rather violently.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU FAGS!" Bakura screamed before thrashing about until the two finally detached themselves from him.

There was a moments silence, between the three, as Bakura regained his composure and the other two fixed up their hair. But, of course, it didn't take long for the silence to be broken as Malik grew curious as to why Ryou was in the sickbay in the first place and was intent on killing Bakura.

"And… the other news was…. why Ryou was in the sickbay? And why the hell was he so angry at you one minute and then going out with you the next?" Malik inquired with a puzzled expression that made Marik chuckle slightly.

"Well… here's the part that's got me more than a little pissed off… apparently, while we were all sleeping today, some guys thought it would be fucking hilarious to strip Ryou in front of the whole fucking class… held him down and everything, the sick fucks." Bakura spat before taking another long drag on his cigarette.

"What?" The two stated simultaneously in disbelief.

"Yeah, so now the whole friggin school basically knows Ryou's little secret… which would explain the weird reactions we were getting about him today… everyone's absolutely disgusted with him… he's probably going to have to change schools…. For Christ sake! Why didn't he just dress like an f'n boy… then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Bakura hissed as he went to hit the wall behind him…. Only to be stopped by Marik, who held onto his wrist tightly.

"I think you've done enough damage to your arm already…" he said seriously, giving Bakura a warning look.

Letting his arm drop, Bakura sighed as he looked up to the sky once more.

"It was definitely planned… when I find the bugger who did this I swear to god I'll rip them to shreds! Seriously! I can't F'n believe it! It's complete bollix! Ryou and I finally sort everything out… after all this time… and these guys go ahead and mess it up! Now Ryou will have to either go to a different school or stay here and get bullied to death… I mean, we can only protect him so much!" Bakura ranted before Marik slapped a hand over his mouth in order to shut him up for a second.

"_**OR **_we could change the peoples point of views… make the minority, the majority…" Marik smirked coyly before removing his hand from Bakura's mouth.

"What the bloody hell are you on about Marik?!" Bakura snarled, only causing Marik's smirk to widen.

Shuffling himself in close to Bakura, and ushering Malik to do the same, the three huddled close together as Marik spoke.

"I think… I have a plan."

* * *

**Rtb - **Yeah, um… enjoy?! Moves a little to fast for my liking at this point but this isn't the main part of the story so it should be fine~! ^^ Well it's the middle main part… not the main part over all! XD

And wow… this is 50 pages long… well I use big font cause my glasses broke and I'm to poor to pay to get new ones or my old ones fixed… I tried gluing them back together… But alas they fell apart once more… anyway! I need big font to see… in like.. Size 12 it's probably only like… one page long .! Word wise I think it is 9000 to 10,000 words long. Lawl!

I am soooo tired! It is 3 am… you all better pay me over time now! D

Okay! Well I look forward to writing the next chapter… cause Marik's plan is win! Hopefully that means no writers block though! I had major writers block with chapter nine and ten! And blah, no one likes that! But thankfully I am happy with this chapter… I am ignoring the small crappy middle part I don't like, but over all, I am happy!

**Reviews get Bakura x Ryou xxx times!!!**


End file.
